Jinchuriki in the New World
by Titanfall007
Summary: Naruto finally is given a new task once his tenants decide it was time to pass on. Now Naruto has a new goal to look forward to, to bring peace to these three factions. Also, try to find love that he missed out when he decided to protect the tailed beasts. Now it's Naruto to find the people he wants to consider precious Naruto X Rias only. (Hiatus)
1. Time To Move On

Time To Move On

**Okay, so this is a reboot of my Naruto DxD: Sacred Fox. It's going to be a bit different, but I trying a different approach to this. I-I hope I can play this right and slow things down. I rush the story and I don't allow the story to progress nicely and slowly. Now, the way I'm going to approach this story is a single pairing and a single pairing only. To make it fair I will be choosing the pairing, now for those who want other girls. I mean yes, they are all great, they are all amazing. All hot beauties that I'd love to be with. Me, I am trying a different approach. I think a single pairing will make this all but more interesting. As for the pairing I am really debating between two actually. Like I REALLY want Rias like a lot of people like. I know what you guys will say! RIAS IS SO OVERUSED! USE SOMEONE ELSE! Well I mean listen I'm just attracted to Rias more than the others. If I don't write what I like, how can I produce good work? Now I ain't dissing Koneko, but to me, she seems like a child. I-I can't get around that if I tried to do that be producing shit content. With Rias, I know I can produce something good! I mean I could even do Akeno and produce great work too! I like Asia too she is cute but she like a little sister to me. Xenovia is awesome but she like emotionless. Idk but all in all it is my decision like recently I realized how THICC Tsubaki is, but she hardly gets any screen time. I hardly know what type of person she is. **

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a man among mankind. He was your typical everyday normal teenager. He had wild spiky blonde hair, with the sides of his hair framing his face. Making his face seem early similar to his now-deceased father. Naruto had cerulean blue eyes that shined, unlike most people, he has ever been around. Everyone would consider him stranger; he bounces from place to place. He would never stay in one place for too long. It wasn't because of his past; it was because he wanted to influence society as little as possible. You see, Naruto is almost thousands of years old. He has been alive since the Warring States, since the elemental Nations.

He has been in the shadow of the world for many years and many more to come. Naruto got his time to shine, but he had to leave once his time was up. Naruto never really had the best life, but he made it the best he could when he was 'alive'. He still loved the previous people he cared for, the people he looked after. He even fulfilled his dream of being Hokage and with everyone looking up to him. No one saw him the demon fox. No one despised him, he was able to get the recognition he wanted from the village. He watched all his friends and family grow up together and have families together. They had children and grandchildren. They lived their lives to the fullest, however, since Naruto decided to hold all the Bijuu in him.

This gave him immortality and eternal youth as well. This caused his body to never age and his life force to be almost infinite. However, there was one thing that Naruto had to deny himself of love after all of his friends passed. The one sacrifice he made to make sure the tail beasts were never used for their power again. He also decided to rip apart and destroy the Shinobi system and made sure that no one could ever use chakra again. He removed anything to do with learning to access chakra.

Then again it was history, so Naruto didn't completely remove it from history. He removed enough where people knew what chakra was. However, they could never fully utilize chakra ever again. Even though he did this, it didn't change anything. The world still grew, learned, and prospered without the use of chakra. They originally had swords and kunai, but humanity learned to create weapons known as guns.

Naruto watched over the centuries as humanity evolved and changed. It was an amazing thing for Naruto watch, he would always stay in the shadow. Sometimes he would make small miracles happen by saving good folk. Even in this world without chakra, there were maniacs like Jack the ripper a serial killer in a country known in Great Britain. Naruto thought that Kisame Hoshigaki was terrible. Naruto watched the world grow, fall, and regrow again. The way how humanity kept itself going even with the world wars, the depression, and then WWII. The things humanity created were fascinating and allowed Naruto to keep up with the world.

Which reminds Naruto of the other beings that are out there. The other Otsutsuki out there like Kaguya. Well, that was simple all he did was defeat them and seal them away into moons. The moons that float around some of the planets in this solar system. Once he took care of that, some weird things began to happen in the world. Like that another world woke up, this time it was between three big factions in the world.

This was on the supernatural level, the war between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. Yes, for some reason those mystical creatures now decide to resurface. Naruto never involved himself with them mainly them reminding them of the elemental nations. This is probably why they all stayed away because not a lot of these mythical things were as strong as Naruto. The only beings who could match Naruto in power would have to be the other Otsutsuki. Well maybe if they all teamed up on him maybe they could give him a challenge. However, Naruto kept himself out of the way and let them figure their own things out.

It reminded Naruto of his master's words about hate and vengeance. Seems even now, after all, he did that more anger and hate still existed.

Naruto made small contributions to the world, mainly through literature. Yes, Naruto decided to pick up where Jiraiya left off on his book series. It gave Naruto a source of income while staying secretive of his work. When he got popular enough, he would have to make live appearances for fans. He would just use Jiraiya's appearance and used the alias Jiraiya first then he used Kakashi for the son, Hiruzen for the son's son. Then he would cycle anyone's name who was a pervert when he was a child.

* * *

**Out of Naruto's Mind **

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he looked around to find himself in everything he hated. Of all the years he has been alive one thing has never changed. That was school… yep, the same crap that he went through during the academy years. The only props he gives was having a physical education class. Granted the classes weren't that harder, he already knew the material. He would always keep to himself and do his work. He would stay at the school for a week or two and then transfer.

Right now Naruto was in a class in Germany. Believe it or not, Naruto was pretty fluent in a lot of the languages of the world. He could speak English, Chinese, Korean, Greek, French, Italian, Portuguese, and his main being Japanese. He was currently in a history class in Germany which was about WWII and how they have to know it happened. Yeah, Naruto knew all of it, hell he even saw the camps that were there. Even if Naruto didn't like it, he used a henge and used what German he knew at the time and impersonated a friendly Nazi General. Together they worked helping and freeing as many Jews as they could.

Anyways that a little dark, but at the moment Naruto is going to be transferring to another school. He is starting at this new school next week; this school is in Japan. It's been a century or two since he has been back to Japan too. Thankfully, Naruto would use shadow clones and transformation jutsu to impersonate his parents. He would either use his real parents, or he would use Tsunade and Jiraiya, or even random civilians. He would even use Ayame and Minato, mainly because Naruto looked up to Ayame like an older sister. Even as Hokage Naruto got to see Kiba and Ayame have a child together. It warmed Naruto's heart knowing that somewhere were his friend's descendants.

* * *

**In German Class **

"Uzumaki! Pay attention, please! Can you tell me the name of one of the generals who helped save the Jews during the holocaust?" His German teacher asked.

Naruto replied in German, "Well there were several Generals…".

* * *

**Time Skip Next Week **

Naruto made his way towards his home in Japan, the apartment he made a contract with made with the landlord. Naruto was currently being enrolled in a school called Kuoh Academy, a recent school that uses to be an all-girls school. Naruto was going in as a Junior in the school, he was attending regular classes. Naruto also used the resources to forge proper documents that allowed him to trick the school system allowing him to basically go anywhere.

It was Monday morning as he made his way towards the school. Naruto was currently wearing the typical Kuoh Blazer that the boys wore. The male's uniforms consist of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. The alterations Naruto had done to his outfit is he had an orange shirt with the red Uzumaki swirl on the back. However, it was covered up by the jacket.

Right now Naruto was currently keeping to himself as he made his way to school. This was all the time, every time he joins a school. They keep speaking harshly about him, but it has gotten to the point where Naruto has stopped caring. He isn't broody and gloomy like Sasuke was, but he more or less kept to himself. He always ignored people's comments because he wasn't going to stay long. He was just going to move on like he usually does, and people will forget he ever existed.

Many of the comments were him looking like a delinquent who dyed his hair. However, many dismissed that since his eyes were blue which meant he was a foreigner. Then they began to talk as if he wasn't fluent in Japanese and that he couldn't understand them. Many would avoid him because he seemed like a bad person. When Naruto made his way inside, he was supposed to meet with the Student Council president.

Before Naruto walked in, he sensed a group of demonic energies coming from the place. It wasn't a big deal he has been in others before and kept himself on the low. Naruto went inside as he looked around to find the people he was supposed to look for. He looked around and saw a group of girls standing together. He walked over and smiled, he also sensed demonic energy off of them, "I-I'm sorry to bother you guys. Are you guys part of the Student Council? I'm looking for a girl named Sona. I'm Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto smiled.

The girls all stop their conversation and smiled, "Well you certainly are in the right spot. However, Sona is yet to come, but I am a friend of hers. My name is Tsubaki, she is president and I am the vice president". The now named Tsubaki gave a slight bow. She was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochronic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She also had blue semi-rimmed glasses with square frames.

Naruto gave her and the others a foxy grin, "Thanks for the help I really appreciate it".

Just then a girl a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes came walking up. She had a buxom figure, but her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair that reaches past her waist to her thighs. She also had a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Naruto eyes widen seeing such red hair, the red crimson hair reminded him of his mother. She smiled at Naruto, "Hello there my name is Rias". She gave Naruto a wink.

"Ara, Ara, Bucho aren't you friendly chance with Uzumaki-kun. My name is Akeno Himejima". Rias's friend gave Naruto a slight bow. The girl had a buxom style body said with a giggle. She is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail reaching down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward. This was all tied together with an orange ribbon.

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Rias. He smiled, "I-I'm sorry I don't mean to stare, you just remind me of my Kaa-san". Naruto smiled.  
"Oh, I do? Then she must be a very pretty woman then". Rias giggled as she eyed Naruto wanting to know who he was.

"Yeah, she was! I-I know she was… she was an amazing person". Naruto rubbed the back of his head chuckling. He remembered that he hardly really even knew who his mother was. Granted he only got to meet her for a few minutes. _**"Hey you know she kinda fine don't ya think? You're a thousand-year-old Virgin". **_Kurama smirked. _"SHUT UP!" _Naruto shouted in his mind.

Soon a girl came walking up from the group. She had a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, "Oh, you must be Uzumaki-san it's nice to meet you. I'm Sona Shitori".

"Likewise, please just call me Naruto. I'm not very fond of formalities". Naruto replied back with a grin.

Sona nodded her head, "For a foreigner, your Japanese is very good. Anyways here is your schedule your classes will be with me and Rias. I can see that your grades are exceptional, but you don't seem to be very social these past few years. I hope you can find friends and you have a better experience at this school than the others". Sona smiled along with the girls in her group.

"Ahh don't sweat the friend stuff too much, I'll probably be leaving again in a week or two anyway". Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. Sona and the others frown wondering what type of person he could possibly be. Then Naruto began to make his way towards class as the girls watched him walk away.

"I see then… seems like his family doesn't stay in one place at a time". Rias spoke with a frown on her face.

Akeno giggled, "Ara Bucho do you have a thing for blondes?"

"No Akeno I don't, just he seems happier than he leads to be". Rias put her finger on her lip and tapped it curiously.

Sona sighed, "Rias, I saw some of his records. He never stays at a school longer than three weeks. The most he has ever stayed at a school was roughly thirteen or fifteen days. He would leave and go to other schools; he would go to schools all around the world. I did some background checking on him, you might want to check this out". Sona held her phone up to show Rias and Rias and Akeno's eyes widen, "I have photo evidence and documentation showing that Naruto has two sets of legal guardians. We have Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, then Jiraiya Namikaze and Tsunade Senju. There are many times Naruto would go by Namikaze or Senju".

"So you're saying there might be something more to him". Rias spoke as her interest were piqued even more.

"Now, it's a gamble Rias. Why not let me take care of Hyoudou, I'll let you take Naruto. I'm pretty sure there is more to him". Sona smiled, "Besides I think it's a fair trade-off don't you think?" Sona smiled.

Rias thought about, Koneko has told Rias that he smelled like a dragon. He is a major pervert he would have to deal with as well. Then again, he has a dragon, but what about Naruto? He seemed strong, "Do I get time? I would want Koneko to look into him".

"That's fine, if not I'll take him. See if he wants to join my peerage, he might be easier to handle than the pervert". Sona said with a gruff in her voice. Even if he did become her member, she would have to deal with Issei's perverted nature and straighten him out.

* * *

**In Class **

Naruto was walking to his class as he left the girls behind. He was mentally having a discussion with the tailed beasts, _"Why can't you guys lay off the love crap? You know I can't fall in love, its… not that I can't that I shouldn't". _Naruto mentioned to the tailed beasts, _**"Yeah, but everyone deserves love Naruto. We know you turned that Hinata girl down because you had us. We are ever grateful you took us in to prevent people from ever using us again. They are devils, I remember hearing that devils live almost forever". **_Matabi spoke up trying to persuade Naruto.

Naruto just shook his head again, _"No, I've lost too much and I've been alive for a long time. I-I can't simply do that. Even if they are from factions my power could spark another war. I've seen enough of war I'm done with it. Even if I tried to ease the pain of WWI and WWII, hell there was a war between the angels, fallen, and devils. Then the devils had a civil war too! This world isn't what I pictured when I removed the ability for people to unlock chakra to a level of a Shinobi. I didn't think they would make other methods to kill one another. War never changes". _Naruto sighed, has tried in the past to stop the violence but it kept happening even if both sides thought they were right. In war, there are no winners or losers, there are those who survive and die. The ones who die are to be remembered by and for the people who live to continue in their memory. The ones who live are supposed to remember the deaths of their friends and live in their place. The way of this world went isn't the way Naruto wanted this world to go when he altered the way Chakra is perceived. Hopefully, everyone could live in peace and harmony, but that never happened.

Naruto knew he wasn't a god or anything like the sage of six paths. He just wanted to create a better world where everyone can understand one another. The dream he wanted to make a reality for Jiraiya failed, thus why Naruto feel like he also failed him. He has been alive ever since the Fourth Great Ninja War. He can't die he agreed to keep them safe and he never went back on his word. People would try to use them for their power all over again, only he could protect them. Many of the tailed beasts felt bad how Naruto ended up to be, he could have had a wife and kids. Then be a grandfather one day too, but he agreed to protect them. He would be with them until the end of time, he never goes back on his promises. That is his nindo way.

Naruto snapped out of his thought when the teacher called for him to go inside. Naruto made his way into the classroom and stood up front. His name was already on the board, "Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you". Naruto said this as he went to take a seat in the very back. He was by himself and didn't give much thought to the comments. Rias, Akeno, and Sona were in his class and saw how he purposely would distance himself from the others. He wouldn't talk or even try to converse with the other students. He would take notes, ask, and answer questions properly and thoroughly. He had good grades to begin with, which allowed him to skip around to other schools without any issues.

Rias sat there in her seat tapping her pencil on her desk confused. She wanted to know more about Naruto, just the thought of him irked her. Not in a bad way, only in curiosity. He mysteriously appeared like Sona said and they both were suspicious; he has multiple identities along with parents. When Naruto complimented her hair that was real, probably the most real thing he ever said. Besides that, he was unsure about how much he knew about his mother. A picture says a thousand words, but a picture can only say so much. Rias wanted to learn more about this Naruto, see if he was worth her time and effort to look into. Not like he is a bad looking guy either, it also irked her if those whiskers were real. Would he purr if she rubbed them?

* * *

**Time Skip Few Days **

Naruto was packing up for class and head to lunch. He typically doesn't eat, but he does have a few things for lunch. He went up to the roof of the school and laid on the ground. He opened his mouth a bit to let in the oxygen his body required to breathe. He then let out the carbon dioxide needed by the plants to go through photosynthesis to produce food for the plant. The plant would let out oxygen which let us humans breathe. Naruto then felt presences appear from the door as it opened, "Well I thought I'd find you up here Uzumaki-san". A similar voice that belonged to the redhead spoke up.

Naruto laid there with his eyes shut, "Rias? Right? Is there something I can help you with?" Naruto opened an eye to see her friend Akeno along with a boy with blonde hair like him, but gray eyes.

Rias smiled, "Naruto you said you move around a lot, right?" Rias was going to try straight forward and see if he would join her club. Maybe for now make it look like a normal club, then see if he knows anything about the Supernatural.

"Yeah? What about it?" Naruto asked as he shut his one open eye as he felt the breeze rush across his face causing the wind to blow his hair across his face.

"Well, you seem like you've been lone for a long time. As if you have no friends anywhere you go. So, why not join us? We can be your friends and maybe you won't have to move around". Rias smiled happily as she walked up and folded her arms under her breasts hoping to use a bit of charm on him.

Naruto sighed as he stood up and slowly opened his eyes, "I'll be fine, I'll be out of here within a week or two". Naruto walked past them as he reached for the door. He did stop before turning the handle and turned his head. He gave a small but sincere smile as a breeze caused his hair to fly in the wind, "Thanks though, of all the schools I've been to. You're the first to ever ask me if you wanted to be friends with". Like that Naruto turned the nob and left leaving the devils on the roof.

Rias smiled, "He certainly is an interesting boy if I asked anyone to join my club let alone a guy. They would have fallen to their knees pleading her to do so. Instead, he gently declined and left".

"Ara, Bucho I think you have it bad. I can see those stained pink cheeks". Akeno teased as Rias shook her head and the group began to leave.

Rias shook her head, "Well let's give him some time, we got time too. I'm curious about who this Naruto is, he seems human enough to me. I don't think he has a sacred gear or anything". Maybe she was chasing something that was false, and Sona did this to get Issei to her side. Then again it kept bothering her, she wanted to know who this Naruto was. He seemed like a very interesting guy too. She knew he was a mature way more mature than maybe than any male in the school. She has a hard time reading his eyes as well, his eyes seemed always so bright and filled happily. However, that always happy to go attitude must have had to come somewhere. Where there is happiness there is always darkness something bad had to happen for him to be this way.

* * *

**The End of the Day **

Naruto recently already heard about the perverted trio, now he doesn't want to meet them or really get to know them. He doesn't want to be a perv like Jiraiya was and that's for sure. Naruto was making his way back to his apartment, he felt a presence following him. He knows that she has been trailing him since he left school. Naruto could sense she was a devil, but there was something else as well to her. She could use and sense senjutsu chakra, but her skill level of it was very low. Naruto knew he can't make much of the scene, so he decided to not doing anything. He continued his journey home normally not trying to show off anything out of the ordinary.

The tailed beasts in Naruto began to talk once more, _**"Naruto don't you think it's time to settle down somewhere? You don't have a place to call home, don't you think you should". **_Kurama went on.

"_Settling down doesn't sound half bad, but I don't like the amount of activity in the energy here has been active. I can sense large powers here. Many Fallen Angels, along with devils, I can't pinpoint the angels, but I can pinpoint the followers". _Naruto let sigh out as he entered his apartment.

"_**Naruto have you ever thought that maybe you should try to bring peace to this world too? You should bring peace to the three factions. Then eventually bring peace to the entire world don't you think? Don't you think this is what Jiraiya would have wanted?" **_Gyuki spoke up as he read through Naruto's memories.

"_I-I don't know, wouldn't it have been bad if I were to intervene in the human world? I mean I know the three factions are heavily relying on regular humans". _Naruto spoke sighing, _"I know you guys are right, but what do you guys really think it's a good idea to get involved". _

"_**You should really talk to that redhead chick. She was totally checking you out, I think she is interested".**_ Matabi smirked as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_**Your too hard on yourself Naruto, wouldn't you want to have a family one day? You threw that chance away for us". **_Kurama spoke.

"_I do it again you guys, I promised to protect you guys from being used again. You guys are all I have left for family". _Naruto said as the tailed beasts all went quiet, _"Which is why I can keep going, knowing I have you guys with me makes me feel better". _Naruto smiled, _"Shukaku you remind me of Gaara, Gyuki reminds me of Killer B, Matabi has told me great stories about Yugito, the other told me how you guys enjoyed your Jinchurikis too. Kurama reminds me that I had parents that loved me. Which is why I can keep going, you guys are family. You guys are the only thing close to family I have left". _Naruto in his mindscape walked up and gave Kurama and the others a hug. He began to shake, _"I-I don't want you guys to leave, I don't care if I find love or not. You guys are my precious family, I could never replace you guys with anyone or anything". _The others smile as Naruto stands up and begins to leave the mindscape.

"_**Brothers… sisters… I know I said we would always stick by his side. I know… I ask of you guys I think it's time the kit moved on. Let's start infusing out DNA with his, so our powers merge with his. This will give him our abilities, its time for us to move on anyways. No one ever found out how to kill tailed beasts because a tailed beast has to use every the special jutsu that our old man taught us". **_Kurama smirked as everyone began to weave the hand signs, _**"I will join you all later… I'll see you guys soon it's time that Naruto moved on. He needs a life to live for himself, he needs to find others". **_Kurama smirked as he watched everything from the seal as Naruto went to sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning **

Naruto woke up the morning and yawned and got up and made breakfast. He went over and prepared breakfast and ate. He simply made eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes. Simple American foods he really enjoyed along with side ramen. Then Naruto heard, _**"Naruto if you want you might want to skip school. We need to talk". **_Kurama spoke from the seal.

"_I swear fluffy ball if it's about yesterday I'll kill you". _Naruto sighed.

"_**Just get the fuck in here you stupid brat!" **_Kurama growled as he finished the final hand seal and felt his soul leaving.

**Mindscape **

Naruto made his way inside as he saw Kurama standing there with the other Bijuu gone, "Huh? Where are the others?" Naruto thought about it as it wasn't his birthday.

Kurama let a sigh of relief out as he sat down, **"Naruto it's time for you to move on, you fulfilled your promise to us. It's time for you to move on, you need to go do what makes you Naruto Uzumaki. The most number one unpredictable ninja of the Hidden Leaf!" **Kurama growled.

"W-What the hell are you talking about!? Fulfilled my promise what do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

Kurama sighed, **"Brat listen dammit, it's time for you to move on. We will always be your family; we will meet again one day". **Kurama took his paw and stuck it out for Naruto to fist bump.

"W-What?" Naruto said worriedly as he fist-bumped Kurama's fist.

"**Can you promise me one last thing before I tell you everything?" **Kurama asked.

"Y-Yeah what is it Kurama?" Naruto didn't like what they were talking about at all.

Kurama smirked, **"You better brat, I want you to promise me… Shukaku, Matabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and I. Promise us that you will move on and find some friends. Find a girl settle down and have a family. Live the life you want for once, do what you want instead of worrying about us. We're your family Naruto, we will and always forever be your brothers and sisters. Your one of us Naruto you're the true Tenth Tail that joins us all together". **

"W-What? Why are you telling me this!" Naruto shouted.

"**SAY IT FIRST! SAY IT! That's a promise of a lifetime! I never got back on my word! Because that's my nindo way! I never give up!" **Kurama imitated Naruto as he felt the emotions starting to catch up to him.

Naruto steadily got the words out with tear running down his face, "I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindō, my ninja way!" Naruto shouted as Kurama smirked.

"**Good". **Kurama said as he made the final hand seal. He began to shrink as all of his chakra was drained from him and was sent to a giant mass of chakra behind him that shocked Naruto. Before Kurama let all the charka leave him so his soul can leave. He walked over as he was about Naruto's height with five of his nine tails remaining, **"Naruto… over the years that you kept us busy and we enjoyed each other's company. I don't know how you put up with us for these thousand years. These years made you lonely and upset, but you still kept trying to do good while not trying to interfere too much. I want you to follow your heart, I am not saying to follow us so soon. Find a girl, get laid you big virgin, get a brat of your own. You will pass on our powers Naruto; you can expect up to nine kids by the way". **Kurama chuckled as he began to disappear in Naruto's arm as he began to shrink in size until he was sitting on the palms of Naruto's hands. Naruto had tears running down his face. Kurama gave one last smirked, **"I'll miss ya brat, I'll tell everyone that you're going to do things that make YOU happy. Now you can find someone else to consider precious to protect". **Kurama began to appear transparent.

"K-Kurama…. W-why?" Naruto asked, then he disappeared as Naruto cried into his hands and slammed his fist on the ground mindscape. He felt alone again, but he didn't know what to do. Just then he felt a group of hands-on his back. He turned around to see everyone he knows from all the elemental villages back together. He saw his parents, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, their kids, Itachi, he saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Choji, Neji, Kiba, Ayame, Teuchi, Anko, Killer B, A, Onoki, and many more. Then he saw Hagoromo and the rest of the tailed beasts there as well.

Then he felt a pat on his shoulder to find Kurama his normal size. He used his finger to pat his shoulder, Kurama lowered his head and smirked, **"Hey brother, when you do die, let me know how that pussy was". **Kurama gave Naruto a perverted grin as his soul began to glow. The other's souls that appeared began to glow and dispersed into chakra as their souls shot into the giant pool of chakra that was in front of Naruto.

* * *

**Real World **

Naruto had more tears that ran down his face as he left his mindscape. He looked around his room as he wiped his tears, he let a couple chuckles out. He wiped some more tears, "Stupid Ero-Kyuubi…". Naruto looked at his clock as he saw he had about twenty minutes to get to class. Naruto stood up and quickly took a shower and got dressed. He made his way to class not hearing a single word in his head.

* * *

**Week Later **

Naruto has been at the school for a couple of weeks now, he was considering leaving. It was currently Thursday as Naruto was thoroughly thought this out. He was going to see if he can get some type of help in the whole devil society. Meanwhile, he also wants to see if he can also start making peace between the three factions. It's mainly because the devil side is the most likely to be attacked and targeted. Not like Rias and Sona seemed like bad people either, so he was going to take his time getting to know them. At the end of their classes, Naruto was looking for Rias about having some sort of friendship. Naruto made his way towards the spot where Rias and her group meets up with Sona's.

Naruto made his way as they were crowded by a mob of boys and girls. Mainly Sona being the talk as Issei has gotten a position in the student council thanks to Sona. Sona was his master since she reincarnated him after his incident. When Naruto made his way over, he kindly asked for the girls to move. They declined and began to call him a womanizer and they wouldn't let him near their great Onee-sama. Naruto was more of less annoyed, but he could wait to tell them. Just then a voice spoke out, "Now girls actually it's important to be nice to Uzumaki-kun. Uzumaki-kun isn't actually what you guys think he is. Uzumaki-kun is indeed from a foreign country, however, did you guys know that he moves around a lot from school to school. So, in reality he doesn't have many friends. So he typically stays away from others, so he doesn't bother others. I actually recently offered him to join my club". Rias smiled, then they began to glorify Rias even more as she had a sweat drop appear. Naruto just smirked behind his face knowing that she has a good control over her fangirls.

Boy was he wrong.

Then the girls crowded Naruto surprising him as they began to ask him questions. They begin to ask him if he had girlfriends, they did start to say that he was pretty cute and a good-looking guy. It was only because Rias said so, also because they don't know if it's actually true. Naruto let a sigh out, "Would it be alright if I talked to Rias please". Naruto had a sweat drop appear on his forehead. One second their tigers, now their puppies? Naruto will never understand how women work.

"So, Uzumaki-kun what bring you here today?" Rias smiled happily.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, but he knew how to word it, "Well I thought about it, I'd like to join your club. However, I don't want to be that involved".

Rias smiled that he wanted to join, but when he said he didn't want to be that involved meant he didn't want to be a devil. The thing is how would he know that they were devils and he gave them such a specific reason. Even Sona's back stiffened hearing this from Naruto. Rias smiled, "The occult research club would love to have you Uzumaki-kun!"

"Thanks, I'm glad to join. Please Just Naruto is fine". Naruto smiled truthfully this time as this put a warm smile on Rias's face.

Once he was allowed to join Rias excused themselves, she walked with Naruto to the club room along with Sona. They made their way towards the Occult Research Club room, once they were in the room Rias sat on her desk. Sona was standing off on the side as Rias decided to ask, "So Naruto what do you mean by you wanting to join, but not to be that involved?" Rias asked.

Naruto walked over and sat on the couch as a petite white-haired girl with golden eyes staring at him. She could sense that Naruto was slowly absorbing senjutsu chakra. Naruto sat on the opposite couch from Koneko, "Well it's quite simple, I don't want to be a devil. I have no ill intentions towards you guys. Granted I have somewhat of an idea on how you guys function alongside humanity". Naruto spoke calmly as Rias and the others were a bit on edge.

"What is your goal Naruto?" Sona spoke up wondering what he was aiming for.

Naruto looked down at his hands and let a sigh out, "Well it's simple I know about the war the three factions have been in. I know enough that I want to help create peace, I've known enough of war to know that I want to make a difference".

Sona and Rias looked at one another and their suspicion was right, this Naruto Uzumaki that Sona looked up. He has been around for thousands of years and maybe even more, "Naruto just how long have you been around?" Rias asked.

Naruto closed his eyes wondering if it was alright to trust them. Was it right to allow them to know how long he has been around? Was he being too straight forward… "I've been around since the Warring States. I brought peace after the Warring States it lasted for a while until guns were created". Naruto sat there while Sona and Rias wondered if he was already a devil.

"Naruto are you a devil, angel, or anything of that nature?" Rias asked curiously, now that it makes sense why he keeps himself distant from others.

"No, I'm neither I am actually human and I have power that I still retain to today since the Warring States. Have you ever wondered what happened to the Shinobi system or why Chakra died out?" Naruto asked as Rias and Sona remember hearing that Chakra users were dangerous and strong. That's why the three factions never surfaced because of how powerful the chakra users were, "I decided to remove the Shinobi System so everyone could live equally, but that never happened the way I wanted it to. Even removing the use of chakra people still learned to try to kill one another. I want to stop these factions from tearing one another apart like the Elemental Nations almost did".

Rias and Sona couldn't believe how far back Naruto was. To think that he looked so young the way he is, "Do you mind telling us how your still this young? I know devils, angels, and fallen angels live almost forever so age never has been an issue. We have the longevity but how do you have it if you're not either one of those?"

"As your friend here she can sense me Senjutsu chakra, I bet she can also sense this". Naruto closed his eyes and opened them. They all saw his eyes shift to crimson blood red eyes with a black slit down the middle. He has covered a thin layer of red chakra as his facial appearance became more feral. His whisker marks became thicker, he had claws, sharper teeth, his hair was wilder.

Koneko muttered, "His chakra… it's so dense and strong…". Koneko was wide-eyed about the level of his chakra was. There was hardly a limit it seemed limitless.

"I see then, well you certainly are too powerful for me to reincarnate into a devil". Rias rubbed her forehead in annoyance. Sona didn't think Naruto would be this powerful now she can't reincarnate him.

"All I want it is to make peace between the factions, like how I brought peace to the elemental nations. I don't typically do this but there are things I need to find out for myself as well". Naruto stood up and looked at Rias and Sona, "You guys are right, I have been lonely… been lonely for a long time". Naruto looks at them with sincerity in his eyes Rias's eyes soften as she walks over and smiles.

Naruto noticed the way she walks is elegant and well placed with every step. The way her hips moved and her body bobbed up and down with each step. The way her hair flowed and moved with her step. He noticed how she held herself up, everyone in the room noticed how Naruto stared at Rias. He looked at her, not her chest or ass. Yeah, he saw the way how she walked and the way she walked. Rias smiled as she sat down next to him as Rias smiled, "Naruto, this world is magical where anything is possible. However, never in a million years have I ever heard anyone say they wanted to create peace. It's an admirable goal and dream, but my question is why?"

Naruto looked into Rias's blue-green eyes and smiled, he looked and smiled, "Maybe I'll tell you why some other time. I do want to make the three factions to create peace, it's the most logical because. Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it … but I don't know what … but I believe… that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another". Naruto spoke such wise words that Rias and Sona understood along with everyone else in the room.

"Hold up! You mean there is a war between devils, fallen angels, and angels!" A boy spoke up. Naruto turned his head to see an average height boy with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes.

"Yes, there was but there was a cease-fire and there hasn't been anything more. All sides were heavily hurt, but devils had a civil war later. It's been a mess". Sona sighed as she pushed her glasses closer to her face, "Seems like Naruto has way more than even lead on now".

Naruto looked at Sona and saw Shikamaru in her, she must be really intelligent. She seemed always calm and relaxed about everything. Then Naruto looked at Rias, "Alright then I'm glad that we start being friends. I'll try not to get in the way of your club activities Rias, but I will stop by when I can".

Rias thought about it, "Naruto do you know just how powerful you are compared to us?" Rias asked curiously.

Naruto could sense Rias and alternate motive than she was leading onto. He was able to sense her hidden problems, guess now that he has all this chakra and the rest of the Bijuu's senses. He can pick up on lies or things that people are hiding. Naruto closed his eyes and thought about his answer, "Rias I must ask why are you so insensitive to ask me how strong I am. I know that you and Sona looked up my profile and found out about my past. Figured out that there was something special about me, so why? Why did you guys plan things like this, Sona said she would take Hyoudou which was that guy over there. Then Rias would get me… what do you mean by that?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Rias as Sona's eyes widen. It should be impossible for him to even hear them when he walked away when they first met. Naruto was able to use his chakra to pinpoint Sona's and Rias's conversation when they mentioned his past, "Clearly you have alternate motives for allowing Sona to have Hyoudou and then Rias getting me?"

Rias looks at Naruto seriously and feels bad for her original motives. She knows that it was wrong she let a sigh out, "The reason I was aiming for you Naruto is you came out of the blue. Before I was aiming originally for Issei because Koneko said he smelled like a dragon".

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "I know who you're talking about, you're talking about the red dragon emperor".

"W-What!? How do you know who that is!" Rias asked shocked.

Naruto smirked, "Well when I was doing my own thing, I've fought him before he was broken up into sacred gears. I know everything about the supernatural thanks to a few friends of mine". Naruto remembers the memories of his tenants. Originally Hagoromo knew of the existence of the supernatural, he made sure that the supernatural didn't attack humans when they did have chakra, "I can also remember his scent to when I last fought him which was many years ago. Then when I heard he was broken into sacred gears I couldn't believe it. Naruto stared at Issei, "Yeah… he definitely has Ddraig in him".

Sona was shocked, "Well it explains why it took all eight of my pawns".

Rias let a sigh out as Naruto turned to her again, "Now stop avoiding my question what is the alternate motive and don't bullshit me. I can tell if your lying".

Rias eyes widen and everyone including Sona and the others were surprised as well. Naruto was extremely sensitive to emotions he could detect how others felt easily. Rias looked at him, "I-I'm sorry, I was originally was going to wait for Issei to die. I was going to have it when my familiar gave him a flyer because he was being targeted by a girl named Yuma Amano. She was a fallen angel who wanted to kill him before his power awakened. Then I would save him before he died, but when you came along, I was more drawn to you. I had higher hopes of strength in you than the pervert".

Naruto knew that method of thinking was twisted and sickening in it's own way. Rias was going to wait until he died to bring him back when he didn't have a choice. If he wanted to be brought back whether he wanted to or not. Issei was really hurt by that as he voiced his opinion, "Wait! You mean you were going to let me die first! Then resurrect me so I didn't have a choice! Kaichou came to me and asked me!" Issei screamed showing his displeasure, "You inconsiderate bitch!" Issei screamed as Rias flinched at the name. Sona wanted to butt in, but Naruto spoke up quickly.

"Issei, you have every right to be mad at Rias. I can say I'm not very happy about her choice either. Give her some credit she told the truth and then Sona took you instead. Did she ask you to join you or not?" Naruto asked.

"K-Kaichou asked if I wanted to join, I agreed that's when I learned they were more than normal. That's when Yuma Amano mysteriously disappeared". Issei spoke remembering how quickly she left, "Then Kaichou told me who Yuma Amano really was and she was just toying with my emotions".

Naruto shook his head understanding, "Well you have every right to be mad at Rias, maybe you can ask her for favor as something in return. Remember I want to create peace, so starting here might be a good idea. Rias, if you want my help, I want you to right your wrongs even if you didn't act on it".

Rias swallowed her pride, "Fine I'll do it, but touching me is out of the question".

"W-What? I mean". Naruto went on confused by her sentence until.

"W-What! No fair! I mean look at your boobs!" Issei whined as Sona whacked him over the head.

"Down boy". She snarled as Issei began to rub the bump on his head as Tsubaki helped tend to his bump on his head.

Naruto facepalmed, "So you are part of the perverted trio I gave you the benefit of the doubt".

"Fine then! I want you to summon the man who creates the amazing Icha-Icha book series! I want his autograph!" Issei pulled out his orange book copy.  
Naruto began to sweat as Rias stood up and sighed, she grabbed his book and began to pour magical energy into it. The magic she was using was a summoning that summoned whoever or whatever she was summoning using something that was related to that person. Just then the red circle appeared under Naruto as he disappeared and appeared in front of Rias. Everyone sweatdropped as Naruto stood there with a worried face as he rubbed the back of his head. Koneko stared blankly, "Naruto-senpai is a pervert".

Naruto hated that, "W-wait! We can all come to an understanding here! I want you to know that my late master Jiraiya was the one who created this book! I swear! I did it for the MONEY!" Naruto was on his hands no knees. Sona and Rias had a sweat drop appear on their foreheads.

Issei went running forward as he went on his hands and knee to Naruto, "ERO-SENNIN! PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU DO IT! PLEASE!"

Naruto deadpanned, "I-I use a transformation jutsu". Naruto transformed into Jiraiya which shocked everyone, then he transformed back to himself.

Sona walked up annoyed, "You pervert! Honestly will you ever". Sona moved the wrong way as a book fell out of her pocket.

Issei grabbed it, "Kaichou you dropped… this…". The entire room went silent as Sona was blushing up an entire storm.

Naruto was pretty shocked by this; Sona was a fan of the Icha-Icha series! Rias began laughing as Sona was blushing and grabbed the book from Issei. Sona began to beat Issei to an inch of his life. Tsubaki was trying to calm her down. Rias smiled, "Well Naruto, to think you were Ero-Sennin which reminds me when is the next book coming out?" Rias said with a smirk as she held up her copy of the book too.

"Dammit". Naruto mumbled.

**A/N: How was that? I hope it was… the way I wanted it do go. This is a replacement for Naruto DxD: Sacred Fox! NOW LISTEN! I want to make Naruto have his own peerage. However, I DO NOT WANT TO MAKE HIM A DEVIL! I want to make it where when the Tailed Beasts left, they left Naruto chest pieces which he had no idea about. It would allow Naruto to take on a peerage, I AM NOT MAKING A HAREM! THIS IS NOT A HAREM! I REPEAT NOT A HAREM! I was thinking of making it where Rias would end up being his queen, and the others can go anywhere. Now as for the main pairing I don't know and do not beg me to choose someone and don't complain who I'm choosing. I want to choose someone and know I am producing good content! I can do great with Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Irina, Rossweisse, Grayfia (maybe), and I even thought about while writing. I do not mind trying a Tsubaki and Naruto even though in the anime she fell for Kiba. I will be honest! I do not think Tsubaki is the best idea because I don't know her character that well. She would be more of an OC than her actual self. Let me know in the reviews who Naruto should be with, again it does all come down to me. If you don't like the choices or the final choice, then simply stop reading. Titanfall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	2. Declaration of War

Declaration of War

**Guest Review: I am not leaning towards the harem route. I am giving different interactions for each girl. Rias is getting them, Asia, Akeno, Irina, and others that will come and go. I repeat ITS NOT A HAREM FIC. **

**Hello! Back with another chapter! I heard and have been reading everyone's reviews. Everyone makes very good points whether on who I should pick. I mean it's true beside the other High School DxD stories either abandoned or finished. There aren't really like main pairing Rias only stories that are even up to date now. I mean there is my other High School DxD story, but that's been up for a while. I'm still working on that one, I have that one which is the child of an angel and devil, Evolution of the Senju, Dragon King's Revival, and I am currently working on the next chapter too for Wiseman's Grandchildren. I got a lot which is why I'm taking my time. I'm not shoving chapters out like I used to; I need breaks I really do. I rush things, so taking breaks give me more time. Let me work on the stories better. Anyways the pairing for this story Idk yet either, I mean Rias is a good possibility, Akeno is one too! I mean I can do an Asia since I know some people want. I-I just see Asia like a little sister. It's hard for me personally, I mean I can try Irina. Grayfia I can do, she would be a bit OC since she doesn't get enough of screen time. I mean it just depends on what I go with. Honestly, I don't think the pairing won't be confirmed till much later. Naruto will have a lot of interactions with all of them. **

Naruto was currently walking back home, but he decided to take a stroll through the park. He didn't have anything going on, so he decided to do some training. Naruto had his eyes closed enjoying the breeze and his connection with the air. Over the years the earth's oxygen levels have decreased because of the emissions from cars and everyday vehicles. It was upsetting, but there was still plenty of nature chakra for him to absorb and use. Naruto opened his eyes to find a boy off on the side crying. He saw a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top and sloping backward. Her attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

She was kneeling down to a young boy who scraped his knee on the ground, "There, there don't cry big boys don't cry now do they?" She girl said sweetly and motherly like as she healed the boy's leg. Naruto could sense that she had a strong magical aura.

Naruto walked over and smiled, "Hey there you two alright?" Naruto asked politely.

The girl saw Naruto and she smiled standing up. She dusted her outfit, "Oh yes I was just healing this boy".

Naruto smiled, "That's some gift you have there sister. It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki".

"Ah, Uzumaki-san its nice to meet you. I'm Asia Argento". The now named Asia politely bowed.

Naruto smiled back, "Please just call me Naruto no need for formalities!"

Asia picked up her bags, "I'm sorry to bother you but do you think you could point me in the right direction towards the church?" Asia asked.

"Yeah, I'll escort you there Asia". Naruto began to walk with the nun towards the church, "So what brings you to around here?"

"Well, I've been traveling around where the church tells me to go". Asia smiled, "I'm so glad I got to meet such a kind person like you". Asia smiled happily.

Naruto smiled back giving her a foxy grin, "Yeah no problem, I'd feel bad if I would have left you on your own. Which reminds me what's that power you got there. I must say it's pretty nifty".

"O-Oh yeah… my power is pretty cool isn't it". Asia's tone and body language began to change, and Naruto sensed it. He looked into her emerald eyes and saw darkness and loneliness.

Naruto had that pit in his stomach feeling and knew how Asia felt, "Asia, forgive me for asking but you wouldn't happen to be an orphan would you?" Naruto asked as his eyes also began to show and hold the same pain and loneliness from his childhood.

Asia looked up at Naruto shocked with her eyes widen. She looked into his eyes; his eyes were typically bright sky blue. However, she saw pain and loneliness in his eyes, "H-How did you know!?" Asia's voice shook with a bit with pain but overall was surprised.

Naruto smiled, "Well I can see it in your eyes, I can also see that power of yours. It's been a curse for you hasn't it?"

"W-What? H-How do you know this? W-Wait would that mean you have the same abilities I do?" Asia immediately looked up to find some type of connection with Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he put his hand on top of her head, "Well you can say I had special powers that made me different than others". Naruto flickered his eyes as they turned red with black slits in the middle. Then they turned back to normal, "People always avoided me, people berated me, beat me, hated on me, they would do all they could to hurt me. They didn't understand what I had; people fear what they don't understand. I had no parents, and I had no friends at all while growing up. That was until I got to school".

Asia looks down, "Well maybe my past wasn't as bad… but believe it or not. I was considered a saint, but it all changed when I decided to heal a devil". Asia said with hurt in her voice, "I know I healed a devil sounds ridiculous right? However, they are real, and I didn't even know this. That's when I learned that Fallen Angels and even Angels exist too!"

"I see, and I believe you. Let me guess they called you a heretic because you were doing what God gave you?" Naruto said with a frown.

"Y-Yes… I'm actually kicked out of the church right now. I-I'm just going wherever I can find for people to take me in. I'm meeting up with some people". Asia said with a frown.

Naruto grew worried, "Asia who are you exactly going to be meeting up with?"

"Well I don't know, but its to serve god they told me. So, I am doing what I can". She looks away for a moment, "W-Why do you ask?" Asia asks.

Naruto took a moment to think, "May I join you at this church, I had a fishy feeling that where your going is dangerous".

Asia seemed a bit worried, "A-Are you sure?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, we're friends, now aren't we? We have dreams, wants, and desires. I want to bring peace to the world. I also want to make friends and keep them close. Asia your my friend I promise to protect you the best I can".

Asia's nose began to feel stuffy. Her eyes began to swell up a bit as tears ran down her face. She felt her hands and legs trembling, "Y-you mean you want to be friends with me? Even though I was ostracized for my powers to heal devils, fallen angels, and humans?"

"I don't care about that; you did what you thought was right. You were using the powers that God gave you to do something good". Naruto brought her into a hug as Asia had a small blush on her face, "I protect my friends, I protect my precious people. That's a promise, and I never go back on my word". Asia smiled with her face in his chest.

"Thank you, Naruto-san". She smiled snuggling her face into his chest.

"Yeah, you're not going to the church, I can sense angelic power in there. However, the power seems dark". _"It feels similar to Akeno's power too but there is a demonic power in her too". _Naruto thought to himself, "Before I keep going Asia. I need to know; will you trust me? I know we just met and you hardly know who I am".

Asia looked into his eyes and could tell he was being sincere and honest. Asia nodded her head, "Yes… I'll go where you got Naruto! I trust you; I can see it in your eyes, and hear it in your voice".

Naruto smiled rubbing the top of her head, "Common let's go I need to get a house anyways". Naruto gently took Asia's hand as the two walk off. The two began to look around together as Naruto went to a contractor to buy a house. They looked into a three-bedroom, two-floor, two and a half baths. Full kitchen, dining room, family room, and finished basement. Naruto made the purchase and linked his bank account. He had everything ready. Once he finished up Naruto wrote the address to have Asia's stuff sent there as well. It was actually a few minutes to get to school.

"What will we do now Naruto?" Asia asked.

Naruto smiled, "Well maybe I can show you to Kuoh Academy. It's a school I'm going to currently, I was wondering if you want to attend with me".

Asia smiled, "Going to school sounds fun!"

Naruto smiled back rubbing the back of his head laughing, "Well it is, but it's also really boring! However, you do need to know that there are devils there. However, they are nice devils Asia. I'm friends with them, but I'm not one of them".

Asia nodded her head understanding, "I didn't think all devils were bad, I'm sure there are many of them who act just like any normal human would".

Naruto and Asia began to make their way through the city, but the two got sidetracked. Asia saw foods that she has never seen before, "W-Wait so you mean you can speak this good Japanese and you taught yourself! Your main langue is Italian!?" Naruto smiled, "Hello Asia my name is Naruto". Naruto spoke in Italian.

Asia's eyes sparkled as she began to speak in her native language, "It's nice to meet you too Naruto! Your Italian is really good!" Asia responded in Italian.

The two began to talk and converse the day away. Soon they went to an arcade where Naruto and Asia played games together. Naruto ended up winning Asia an orange stuffed fox. If it stood up it came up to Asia's hips, "Thank you Naruto-kun! It's so cute! I think I'll name him... let me see".

Naruto smiled with a chuckle, "Kurama". Naruto spoke up.

"Hmmm, Kurama! I like it!" She giggled pulling the plushy hugging it. _"If Kurama could see this now, he really was just a giant fluff ball". _Naruto gently took the stuffed fox and sealed into a seal on his arm, "Woah! What did you do with Kurama-kun!?" Asia's eyes were wide in awe.

"Well you see you use magic; I use energy known as chakra. I created chakra storage seals; this allows me to seal anything away in this". Naruto showed her the complex seal on his arm.

Asia thought it was really cool, "It's so cool! Your amazing Naruto!" Asia couldn't feel happier, she was with someone who cared about her. Someone who considered her to be a friend, Naruto was happy to be with her. It definitely gave her have a different perspective of the world.

"Thank you Asia-chan". Naruto and Asia decided to make their way towards his apartment so he could pack up. Naruto and Asia made their way towards his apartment. Quickly Naruto stopped making sure Asia stayed behind him, "Asia stay behind me, I can protect you". Naruto stated quickly as a barrier went up. Then four beings appeared along with a man with white hair.

One was wearing a trench coat, one a gothic dress, two others in BDSM outfits. They all had black raven-like wings. Naruto could tell they were fallen angels, the one with white hair was a human, "Well, well, well Asia might want to explain where you have been? Seems your slutty ass has been hanging out with a human?" The woman with black hair and violet eyes spoke up.

"R-Raynare". Asia spoke nervously until Naruto's arm came up to block their view.

"If you guys want to leave alive, I suggest you leave now. If you so much as try to come close to Asia or let alone lay a hair on her. I will beat you to an inch of your life". Naruto began to pump his chakra through his body ready for a fight.

"Well too bad Freed end him". Reynard ordered.

"YES, MA'AM!" The crazed priest known as Freed charged at Naruto with a gun and a sword.

Naruto got ready as he quickly summoned a tri-pronged kunai and sent chakra to the blade. Naruto blocked his sword. Freed shot his gun which the bullet went through Naruto's chest. Asia screamed, "NARUTO-KUN!" Asia screamed in horror.

However, Naruto was still standing, breathing, and grin plastered on his face from ear to ear. Asia saw the bullet holes that went through Naruto healing rapidly. Just then Freed began to speak, "Once I'm done chopping your body up! I think I'll take a whack at that slut of a nun! Once we have no use for her of course that is! Hahaha! Time to die!"

This was Naruto's last straw as he flicked his wrist as Freed then found his right hand missing. He saw blood shooting out of his arm. He then saw a foot come flying at him as his world went black. This was by Naruto as he roundhouse kicked him away. Naruto stared the fallen angels down, "Last warning! Leave Asia! ALONE!" Naruto looked at the fallen angels.

"Tch we won't be stopped by a mere human!" They all charged at Naruto with light spears in hand.

"N-Naruto-kun be careful!" Asia shouted, but Naruto disappeared from his spot.

"W-What where did he go!?" Raynare snarled.

"Right here". Naruto spoke as he did a backflip in midair slamming his foot into Raynare's head to the ground.

"DIE!" Mittelt shouted as she threw a barrage of light spears at Naruto. It struck him, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Behind you". Naruto spoke as he punched her across her jaw as everyone heard a crack. She was sent careening into the ground.

"How dare you!" Dohnaseek shouted as he also threw his light spears. Naruto blocked them and landed on the ground. He jumped back up and kneed him in the stomach. He bent over writhing in pain, Naruto took his hands put them together and put them over his head and brought it down on Dohnaseek's back. He was sent into the same crater as Mittelt.

The last one who had blue hair was shocked at his power. Naruto held his hand up with a swirling ball of chakra in his hand, "You want some? This might just kill you". Naruto replied. Kalawarner back up as she quickly landed to help pick up Raynare and the others, "If you come for Asia again, I promise you I won't be as merciful as I'm being now. Stop whomever your serving, otherwise, I won't be responsible for what happens to you. This is also enemy territory as well, this land belongs to Rias Gremory. I suggest you scaddle out of here". Naruto turns around and picks up Asia bridal style as he earned an 'Eep!' from Asia. He sent chakra to his feet as he leaped off on the roof of the buildings.

"J-Just who is he? H-he beat us with one punch!" Raynare slowly picked herself up off the ground. She knew her and the other's aren't pushovers, but to be beaten by a human? Like this? He must have a formidable sacred gear. Somehow, they never knew he existed.

* * *

**Naruto **

He looked down to see Asia in his arms. He saw her feeling the holes in his shirt where he was shot, "N-naruto I didn't know you could heal yourself".

"It's a benefit of chakra, but the chakra that healed me wasn't normal chakra. It was chakra from Tail Beasts". Naruto smiled.

"Tailed Beasts?" Asia raised an eyebrow.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you sometime in the future". Naruto and Asia made their way to the apartment and Naruto gathered his things. They then took off to the new house. Naruto created Shadow Clones to help move in which shocked Asia even more, watching him make these clones. Asia also got to have fun ordering her own group of Naruto Clones to set her room up. Meanwhile, the real Naruto was created security seals to protect the house. Then creating an alarm seal for Asia to pour her magic into in case she was ever in trouble.

Asia came walking downstairs as the clones were done finishing up her room, "Hey Naruto-kun what do you want for dinner? I can make something!"

When Naruto heard she could cook he came running over and grabbed her hands, "Hey! Can you make ramen!" He said excitedly.

"Ramen… hmmm I should be able to. I don't see why not". Asia had a small tint of pink on her cheeks. She was hoping to be as helpful to Naruto as possible, "I hope I can be of help Naruto, though I'm not helping pay, I can cook and clean for you! I can do the house chore if you need me too!"

Naruto smiled as he rubbed the top of her head again, "Yeah Asia that be great, but again this is your home now too".

Asia began to smile brightly as she quickly jumped at Naruto hugging him. She snuggled her face into his arms as she kept smiling and hugging him, "Thank you so much Naruto… Naruto-kun thank you so much".

"Yeah, no problem Asia-chan". Naruto rubbed the back of his head feeling really great about himself. However, he was feeling a weird connection. He felt something as he looked Asia in the eyes, seeing just how pretty she was. Then he wondered does this still make her part of the church? Then he shook his head and he wondered if she was really even a nun.

The two made their way towards the school and Naruto went inside with Asia to find Rias and Akeno. Then Kiba and Koneko there as well, Rias was mighty surprised to find out that Naruto brought a member of the church, but he quickly explained everything, "I see then she was ridiculed because she healed a devil. Well, she can heal devils which is a bonus". Rias smiled as she sat on her desk, "So why did you bring her here Naruto?"

"Well, I brought her here so I could see if she would want to join the school". Naruto smiled turning his head to Asia, "That is if you want to join the school".

Asia smiled happily, "I very much love to go to this wonderful school! If you guys have any doubt, I don't hate devils at all. I know for a fact that all you guys are devils, but I don't hate you guys".

Rias smiled, "Naruto promise me you won't interfere".

"Interfere with what?" Naruto asked.

"Asia, I need to know your longer part of the church your also not aligned with the fallen angels?" Rias asked.

"W-Well yeah I am not with either of them". Asia smiled.

"Well I want to offer a position for you, I want you to be my bishop in my peerage. You would, in turn, be turned into a devil. However, as long as you do pacts and things for me. You're a devil then, you don't have to worry about your faith dragging you down. I can tell how close you are with Naruto if you're a nun". Rias walks up and places her hand on Asia's shoulder. Rias whispers, "I can see how close you are to him. Seems you two have been bonding, by the looks of it seems he is your first friend. There are more feelings bubbling up because you know that your not a true church member. Therefore you aren't a nun, but your feelings and belief in god as a human would stop you. However, as a devil, if you end up with Naruto you're allowed to have the life you want. You could even marry Naruto and have kids". Rias smiled with a small devilish smile. She was playing Asia like a fiddle; she was going to get her to play to her tune.

"W-Wait a second, what is stopping you guys from trying to take Naruto-kun!" Asia asked as she looked at Rias.

Rias smiled back up, "Ah, so sister is smarter than she leads on to be. Well, it's simple Asia it's a battle, a battle between woman. I'm just saying if you're a devil it gives you more options".

Asia looks at Rias and turns her head to Akeno, even though she doesn't know who she is, "No… I won't be outdone by you guys". She said with sincerity in her voice.

"W-Wait hold up Rias are you trying to get her to become a devil!?" Naruto asked.

Rias chuckled, "Oh sister knows, but it depends on her feelings. Is she willing to stand by and watch? Will she take action, be a devil so she is free of her past as a nun? This would allow a lot of doors for her to open".

"W-Wait a second here I'm confused on the aim here what do you mean? Allow a lot of doors to open?" Naruto asked confused.

Rias smiled as she looked at Asia and Asia also had that determined look in her face, "You know what fine if that's how you want to play it. I'll join I don't mind it at all, but I won't lose!" Asia shouts as she stomps up to Rias.

"Your going to have to discard any religious items otherwise it will burn you. You will not be able to read or cite any texts in the bible". Rias says to Asia one last time.

Asia stares at Rias with determination and Asia looks at a confused Naruto, "I will do it! For Naruto". Asia says the last part quietly as Rias takes out her bishop and says a few chants. Like that the bishop sinks into her chest as a pair of black wings shoot out of her back.

"Congratulations Asia your now part of my family! We'll let the war start". Rias smirked as Asia still had a look of determination.

Naruto still didn't understand, "Wait? The war? What do you mean? Why do you need war if your part of the said group? Asia, don't you think you're throwing your old self away too fast? I thought you were big on god and everything".

Asia looked down still with determination, "I-I know that, but I'm not welcomed in the church anymore. So, I'm a heretic and I'm no longer a nun. However, my feelings and beliefs are still very much strong. However, my beliefs as a nun are stopping me. Knowing that I am a devil now will allow me to be what I want now. I-I couldn't do it if I stayed a nun loyal to the church. Maybe you will understand one-day Naruto-kun". Asia still has a look of determination in her eyes.

"Fufufu Bucho I didn't realize you were this serious about Naruto-kun, this makes me want to have a piece of him". Akeno came walking up behind Naruto as she jumps on his back.

"W-Wait what?" Naruto says confused.

Asia knew what Rias meant, yeah it was going to be hard. Now that she is a devil, she has even fighting grounds for Naruto. She may not have the chest, but she can do many things as a wife one day. Asia is determined to be Naruto's and be Naruto's wife one day. She knows how kind, gentle, sweet, loving, and protective he is. They both have very similar pasts with them being orphans and outcasts. Asia feels like she has a connection to Naruto, she was hoping to have a stronger relationship with him. He even offered her to live with him in a house! Asia knows that Naruto is the perfect man for a husband, she knows that Naruto is one in a million.

Rias knew she had a new servant, but also a new enemy. Clearly Akeno is going to do what she can to mess with her. Her real competition is Asia and she has to make sure she doesn't get a leg up on her, "I won't lose!" Asia puffed her cheeks out.

Ria smirked pushing her arms under her breasts, "You're on Asia… your on".

"Fufufufu I have to get on this". Akeno began to nibble on Naruto's ear.

"Ack! H-Hey! Akeno!" Naruto was taken back by her actions,_"Why are they so straight forward! Why are they acting like this!"_ Naruto was able to get her off.

"Akeno you need to restrain yourself! I know what you're trying to do!" Rias shouted at Akeno.

"Ara, Rias you jealous? You worried that I'll take him for myself". Akeno licked her fingers.

"I'll give you a reason to lick your fingers!" Rias shouted.

"So scary Naruto protect me". She ran behind Naruto pressing her body up against his back. Naruto was really confused about why she kept pressing her body up against his. Rias keeps talking about a war. What does she mean by war? She keeps telling Asia this and looks at Akeno at the same time.

* * *

**Time Skip Two Weeks **

"Wait so Naruto isn't your Nii-san?" A student asked Asia.

"Yes, Naruto isn't my Nii-san even though we have blonde hair. He and I are family friends and I had nowhere to go when my aunt and uncle passes away. I found out that my father and mother's friend's child was about my age and offered me a place to stay. Naruto-kun is really sweet and super kind and generous". Asia said with joy.

"Oooo? It sounds you really like this Naruto". A girl with blue hair and blue glasses smirked.

"Ohhh uhhh yeah he and I have a lot in common, he is pretty cute too". Asia blushed as the girls teased Asia. Issei on the side was crying with tears, _"Not only does he have Rias and Akeno after him! He also has the new Italian transfer student living in his HOUS! LIFE IS SO CRUEL! I GOT A MEAN AND STRICT King! Kaichou is scary!" _Issei began to shake as he remembers her lecturing him about being a pervert. She started to sleep with him and bed, when he woke up, he saw that his porno mags and his room was changed. She removed them and was trying to make him be a proper person.

* * *

**Time Skip a Few Days Later **

Naruto was told on his way to the ORC that Asia was going to see a client today. Naruto was going to the ORC room to wait for her to return. Right now he was talking normally to Rias, Naruto was telling her a little bit about the Warring States, "Wait you mean to tell me there used to be powerful humans who could access chakra. They used to be that strong and some were considered gods because of their clan? U-Uchiha and Senju was it? The founders of your village?"

"Yes, it's true, Madara Uchiha was a formidable foe. He was very difficult to fight and defeat when he was revived". Naruto spoke remembering his battle with Madara then when he became the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki.

"I see, what was the reason?" Rias asked.

Like that Naruto began to explain the enemy's purpose to use the Infinite Tsukynomi. An eternal dream world where everyone could be happy. A fake reality giving everyone their most desired dream. Then how that he was partnered with Obito Uchiha, then the real goal that this black Zetsu had was to resurrect a being known as Kaguya. Naruto explained from their fight to end, "Once we defeated her, I pulled all the tailed beasts out of her. With the hell of Sasuke and Sakura delivering a powerful punch to her head. Then I yanked them all back and had them back in me, since she wa so weak. Sasuke and I then were able to seal her away quickly".

"Wow, this Kaguya woman sounds powerful if you were struggling". Rias sat there with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko listening to him.

Naruto smiled but then felt a sudden shift and felt Asia's power surge and disappear. Naruto shot to his with Rias and the others flinching at his reaction, "Asia is in trouble everyone, grab hold". Naruto held out a tri-pronged Kunai. They all disappeared from the club room teleporting towards Asia.

Just as they made their way Naruto hit into a wall with everyone colliding into the wall as well, "Oww". Naruto stood back up as they were outside of a barrier. He looked inside to see an old ruined church. He sensed Asia inside as she was surrounded by the same energies from those weeks ago.

"Dang it, I can't get through it has holy magic put into it". Rias said in anger, "No one kidnaps my servants and gets away with it!" Rias said as Naruto felt her destruction magic leaking off of her.  
Naruto smiles, "You really do care for her don't you". Naruto smiled.

"Just because her and I have different goals in mind, doesn't mean I can't care for her. She is part of my family; I won't leave her behind". Rias smiled.

Naruto smirked, "Well this barrier is pretty weak to me at least". Naruto raised his fist as it began to glow with a golden chakra. Everyone was shocked by the sudden partial transformation. Koneko could just feel the pure raw chakra coming off of Naruto. Rias took the notion of how Koneko was amazed by Naruto's strength with chakra. Naruto punched the barrier with one punch as it shattered instantly, "No one attacks my friends". Naruto teleported towards everyone putting their hands on his shoulder.

* * *

**In the Church **

Raynare had Asia tied up to a cross as she was beginning the ritual, "Madam Raynare! The enemy has broken through the barrier! Someone used a golden hand and smashed through the barrier like it was nothing!"

"Tch, well do what you're supposed to! Stop them from getting inside you moron!" Raynare shouted but was met with a punch to the face that sent her flying into the wall. Raynare felt her entire body shake at the punch, she opened her eyes to feel that her entire body was sore and hurting. She lifted her head to see her vision focus to see a mop of a blonde walk up to her. He had sky blue eyes, with three whisker marks on each cheek and his wild blonde spiky hair made stick out, "Y-you how the hell did you get in here". Raynare snarled as she felt her body aching after on punch, _"I-I was so close!" _

Naruto snarled, "No one… I mean no one hurts the people I care about. Naruto pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into her gut as Raynare's stomach. Raynare's limps began flail I the air, her body went deeper and deeper into the wall. Kalwarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek watched as Naruto repeatedly beat Raynare to an inch of her life. Naruto then grabbed her by the throat and snarled while slowly squeezing her throat, "Your so damn lucky that I won't kill you if you make one more attempt to harm Asia or anyone that I CARE ABOUT! **I'll kill YOU!**" Naruto snarled as his voice change to a deep bestial version, as his facial features were enhanced by Kurama's chakra. Naruto's eyes shifting to the blood-red eyes with the black slit in the middle. Naruto dropped her and kicked her away sending her back into the wall breaking her arms.

Rias smiled at how brutal and protective Naruto. Akeno was giggling and blushing at the amount of pain Naruto was giving to everyone. Rias smiled, "Common gang let's show the others what happen when they miss with my servants! Akeno! Playtime!"

Akeno giggled even more as her face flushed with red, "Fufufufu time for some fun!" She stuck her hand in the air and randomly lighting struck her as she changes into her shrine maiden outfit. It consisted of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. Electricity began to surround her body, Kiba summoned swords, and Koneko put gloves on and began to fight like a brawler. Rias began firing off destruction magic at the enemies, she hit Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and Kalwarner without hesitation.

Naruto ran over to the cross and used raw strength to break the magical chains. This freed Asia as she fell into his arms. She had her top torn as well with a bit of her left breast hanging out. Naruto took the loose top and connected to the part of her outfit. He used a small bit of boil release to melt the clothing together to cover her up. Naruto brushed her hair from the side of her face, he began to send medical ninjutsu through her body. Naruto healed her scrapes or anything they did to her.

Asia slowly back to wake up in Naruto's arms, she opens her eyes to see Naruto. She quickly blushed at the closeness but then also looked down a bit upset. She touched her chest, and Naruto saw that the top of her outfit where her left bra was wet. Naruto's eyes widen with anger, "Asia… who did this… who did this to you!"

Asia looked upset that she was violated, "I-It was that rogue priest".

"**Freed". **Naruto's facial features changed as he stood up. He carried Asia bridal style as there was a thin layer of chakra surrounded his body. He took the look of a fox as three tails were waving behind him, **"I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you… he is going to pay!" **Naruto growled.

Asia saw how mad Naruto was, he never gets mad. He sets her down by Rias as she asks what happened, "N-Naruto what's going on?"

"**The rogue priest needs to die… he dare laid a hand on Asia… he dared put his mouth to her bosom". **Naruto growled out as Rias quickly looked at Asia with worry. She began to comfort Asia along with Akeno. Kiba and Koneko continued to knock away some of the other servants who helped Raynare.

Men charged at Naruto calling him a demon, but he ignores them as five tails sprouted from his back. His chakra was dense dark red with his white eyes and white mouth. He slapped them away leaving burn marks on them from his dense chakra. Other times his tails were so dense and heavy his tails cleaved the enemies in half. Just then Freed dropped down with his crazed look on his face, "HEY LOOK WHAT I HAVE HERE! Demon fox brat! What's wrong? Didn't get a titty suck before me!? Raynare got in my way after we punished her, she wouldn't let me do what I wanted to her! Damn that fallen angel! I'd shove my dick up her skinny ass if she wasn't such a bitch!"

Naruto lost it as his body exploded with chakra as he had nine tails shoot out of his body. His body grew more bones, then muscle, eye, and then fur on his body. Naruto looked like an exact replica of Kurama, Naruto was still in full control. He was just angry about what he did to Asia. He laid his hands on her. It was attempted rape that was something Naruto didn't stand for, **"How dare you! How dare you lay your hands-on ASIA!" **Naruto roared.

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU INTO A NICE FOX PELT! I'LL MAKE SURE ASIA SEES YOU SKINNED ON MY TROPHY CASE WHILE I RAPE HER!" Freed began to seem even more and crazier.

"**DIE!" **Naruto shouts as he swats his paw at Freed.

"How is he that fast at that size!" The claws on Naruto's paw slice at his stomach. Naruto then moved his behind around as all nine of his tails came at Freed, "D-Damn!" He screamed as he was flatted by Naruto's nine tails. Freed laid on the crater with his body entirely broken. Somehow he was still alive, "AHAHHAHA I'm still alive you stupid fox!" Then Freed tried to move his arm… they didn't move… he tried to move his neck… it didn't move… he tried to move his legs… they didn't move, "W-What the hell!"

Naruto transformed back to normal as he jumped down into the crater to face Freed eye to eye. Naruto snarls at him, "You damn monster… rapists… some damn priest you turned out to be. Seems you couldn't keep your hands off girls, then I must assume you couldn't have kept your hands off of boys too eh?"

"Hey! I ain't GAY!" Freed screamed.

"Just shut up and die, scum like you don't deserve to live". Naruto placed his hand on Freed's chest. He sent a pulse of chakra to his heart as Freed had the longest and most excruciating heart attack. Naruto fixed all of his nerves, so he felt his broken bones, and also sent a current of electricity that was shocking his heart to speed up, stop, start-up, and stop his heart repeatedly. It kept happening over and over again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freed began to scream in pain as he let out his screams of pain until Naruto heard a splat. That meant his heart exploded from the strain and Naruto using the electricity.

Naruto didn't like killing, but for this one? It was needed and this time Naruto held no remorse and held no remorse for the other that he killed too. It seems like in this world killing people is sometimes better. Especially if he can prevent other people from being affected. Naruto walked back to Rias and the others as he wrapped his arms around Asia. Asia wrapped her arms around Naruto, "T-Thank you Naruto! Rias! You guys came!" Asia had tears in her eyes.

Rias frowned, "I should have known this summon was fishy… I'm sorry". Rias looked down dejected.

Naruto frowned, "Rias you couldn't have known… Asia, I'm sorry that, that man did this to you". Naruto held her close, "I promise to make it up to you".

Asia wiped her tears, "I'm alive and I'm here with you, Rias, Akeno-senpai, Kiba-senpai, and Koneko! You guys saved my life and I am already grateful for it!" Asia went up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek which was just inches from his lips, "C-Can you take me on a date?" Asia smiled with a small blush on her face.

Naruto blushed and began to rub the back of his head. Rias was puffing her cheeks out with Akeno giggling putting her hand over her mouth. Kiba chuckled with Koneko smiling at how cute the scene was, "Yeah course I will". Naruto gave a happy smile of relief that she was alright, "If you ever need to Asia, don't hesitate to talk about what happened, I want to make sure you're fine mentally".

Asia knew what Naruto was saying, she was just happy to hear how concerned he was for her. She never has had anyone to care about her like that this much. To think he was an orphan like her, no one would have known, "I will Naruto-kun!" Asia gave Naruto a small salute.

* * *

**That Night **

Naruto was walking home with the ORC together as Rias wanted to talk to Naruto as the other walked ahead, "Yeah what's up Rias". Naruto looked at her curiously.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a pact with me tomorrow. Koneko, Asia, Kiba, and Akeno are booked up". Rias smiled.

"Yeah sure I'd be glad to join; I was curious about what it would be like". Naruto looked into her eyes and saw sadness, "Rias… you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Rias was a bit surprised by the words but smiled, "To think that you've opened up this much to us in a matter of weeks. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy".

Naruto smiled back, "Well adjusting to you guys and seeing how you guys ticked help me out. I-I feel like I myself again, it's been ages since I've been this happy".

Rias giggled, "I'm glad you think so, common the others are waiting". Rias quickly placed a small kiss on Naruto's cheek similar to what Asia did earlier. Naruto had a bad feeling about this, as disaster was written all over it. By Asia's, Rias's, and even Akeno's actions something was truly stirring and it cause Naruto to have shivers run down his back. He saw the way Rias was walking, she swayed her hips as it began to hypnotize Naruto. She turned her head knowing that she did it on purpose and caught Naruto staring. Rias giggled and gave him a wink as she went to continue talking to Akeno and Asia. Kiba was talking to Koneko.

Naruto stood there for a moment watching them talk and laugh. To think that his tenants left so he could be happy. However, Naruto wishes they could be here with them to experience this with him. It would make this a hundred times better, _"Kurama… everyone… I hope I am doing what you asked. I'm truly enjoying myself, Hinata I'm sorry I was never able to return those feelings to you. I know you fell in love with Gaara… I'm just glad Gaara was able to find someone. He was outgoing just like I was and shared the same ideals". _

"Hey, Naruto-kun! Common!" Asia called out for Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah I'm coming!" He trotted off as his thoughts quickly left him for that slight moment.

* * *

**At Home **

Naruto and Asia made it to their house Naruto gave Asia a hug goodnight, "Night Asia, if you need me, holler, I'll come running".

Asia blushed and smiled, "C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" Asia asked with a small smile of hope on her face.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Y-Yeah that's fine". Naruto said blushing a bit as she ran into her room to change. Naruto went into his room a let a sigh out as he put on his nightwear. He typically just sleeps with boxers, but he guesses that it be a smart idea to wear something. He was wearing a blue night sleeping outfit as Asia knocked on his door. Naruto let her in as the two went and laid down on Naruto's bed.

Naruto laid on his back as Asia laid curled up on his left. She shifted her movement and placed her head on his chest, "Is it okay if I snuggle up close like this?" She said cutely and Naruto couldn't say no.

"Y-Yeah that's fine". Naruto blushed at the close contact. Naruto looked down at the sleeping Asia as she drifted off to sleep. Naruto thinks about life how different this was than back then. To think he was sleeping with a girl already made it seem ridiculous. Now the big thing that was weighing on Naruto's shoulder. He thinks about Asia and Rias, how intimate they were trying to be. They were trying to really get close to him, this worried Naruto a lot it makes it sound like he had to choose someone. He can relate to Asia because of her past, the two connected instantly. Rias ended being really nice girl who has a lot of great qualities. Rias is kind, smart, caring, prideful, and overall alluring.

Then there is Asia, she is also really sweet, kind, caring, and nurturing. He and Asia have similar things in the past and they both understand the pain of being alone and not wanted. Naruto learned that Rias more or less had a hard time making friends because of her status. The only friend she ever made was Sona and her cousin Sairaorg Bael. Naruto and Rias both had an issue with their identity. Everyone see Rias as Rias Gremory, or as Gremory. Like her last name follows her everywhere she goes. If it's either the girl's look at her like an idol give her nicknames along with Akeno. The two are known as 'The Great Onee-sama's of Kuoh'. No one ever saw them as Rias or Akeno. If it was the guys, they would seem them for their adult-like body. Many lusted after them wanting to get a face full of boobs. Getting to send their V-card into the envelope and ship it away forever.

Even though it's the opposite, but it's still similar for Naruto too. Many of the civilians only ever saw him as the demon boy, fox boy, or demon. Many hated him for what he had no control over, he could never make any friends to see him for him. Just like for Rias but in reverse, Rias couldn't make friends because they always saw her as Sirzech's spoiled little sister, the Gremory Heiress. No one ever saw the two as either just Rias or Naruto. Rias only ever made friends with her peerage, Sona's peerage, and her cousin Sairaorg. Naruto was the first ever to try to be friends with her. Naruto like Rias for Rias, not for Rias Gremory. Naruto let a sigh out as he drifted off to sleep, but he then felt a weight next to him. He couldn't figure out who it was, but sleep took over and fell asleep.

* * *

**Morning **

Naruto felt heavier this morning than usual as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked to his left to see Asia sleeping peacefully with her arms his chest. He saw that her breast was hanging out…, _"WAIT! WHEN DID SHE GET NAKED!"_ Naruto looks at himself, _"WAIT! WHY AM I NAKED!?" _Naruto shifted his head to the right. However, he was met with a face full of soft warm melons, _"W-Wait a second! Who is this! Why are boobs in my face! Wait… Rias!? Why is Rias in here!?" _Naruto pulled his head back to breathe, but then his face was pulled back in. He saw that the area was dark, he was physically in between Rias's fun bags. He was shocked at how big they were, then her nipples were right by his mouth, "R-Rias!" Naruto spoke as he popped his head out free. He looked down to see why he couldn't move his arms.

Naruto looked down to see that Asia actually was holding onto his arm with her other arm on his chest. He saw that she was topless. Naruto looked to his right to see Rias butt naked as well. His right hand was in between her thighs. Naruto now didn't want to move his fingers, but Naruto went to move his hand out. However, he was met with a wall, he wiggled them a little bit. He found out that his thumb, ring, and pinky finger were free. However, his middle and pointer finger were stuck. There we inside of something… Naruto wiggled his fingers again as Rias let a moan out. Naruto's jaw dropped as his entire world shattered, _"M-My hand! I-It's in Rias's… MY FINGERS ARE INSIDE OF RIAS!" _

Just then while he was trying to move his fingers. He could tell that Rias was still asleep as she began to moan in her sleep. Naruto put his forehead to hers and realized she was still asleep. She was having a dream… wet dream to the boot. He removed himself as he blushed hard. He saw an image that he wouldn't think wa possible, but yet Rias was wanting it. Rias unconsciously began to rub her butt back and forth with his fingers inside of her. Naruto couldn't help but feel little Naruto wake up and began to stand firm and tall.

Naruto didn't know what to do, trying to process what was currently happening. He looked at Rias's again as she moaning, and she talked in her sleep. She was moaning for his name; her face was flushed, and she sped up with her grinding on Naruto's finger. Naruto didn't know what to do, he wanted to leave. Just then Rias moaned loud, "AHHHH NARUTO! I'M COMING!" Rias moaned as Naruto's hand was covered her love juices. Naruto this point overheated and passed out.

Rias quickly shot up wide awake as she looked around. She looked to her left so see Naruto, but he was passed out with swirls in his eyes. She saw that he was beat red, Rias then felt his hand twitch "Eh". She looks down to see that her hand that was grabbing his hand, made it where Naruto's finger went inside of her. Rias blushed heavily and her face was a deeper shade of red than her hair. She saw how wet Naruto's finger was and how wet she was. She then saw the tent that Naruto was pitching under the sheets. She moved the sheets to see and she gasped, but when she gasped, she flinched. Naruto's hand came out of her as she let another moan out.

Naruto soon woke up to see that the covers were fully removed, and he saw little Naruto standing loud and proud. Rias was staring at Naruto in surprise, "D-Did you see and hear everything?" Rias said with a blushing voice.

This docile side of her made her seem really cute. Naruto swallowed hard, "Y-Yeah I saw and felt everything". Naruto brought his hand to find it stick and wet. Rias quickly took his hand and drank her juices back. This caused little Naruto to grow.

Rias cutely said, "N-No not yet… I'm not ready for that… it's embarrassing". She blushed.

Naruto nodded his head as Rias then finished up cleaning his hand. She looked at little Naruto, she crawled to it and poked it, "Woah! Rias I don't know about that!"

Rias kept blushing, "It's okay… I am not either". Rias couldn't help but think that Naruto was VERY WELL ENDOWED!

"W-What's going on?" Asia sat up in bed but she found herself butt naked. She saw Rias in the room butt naked along with Naruto also being butt naked. She saw that little Naruto was already wide awake. Asia blushed to see her first dick ever, Naruto hid it, "I-I'll put some clothes on!" He quickly got up and went to the bathroom, "You guys can use Asia's bathroom". He disappeared into the bathroom.

Rias blushed, "Well I certainly wasn't expecting this all to happen this morning".

Asia blushed too, "I-I didn't know boys can get that big". Asia said nervously.

"I-I know… I have to say he should be interesting. I think he is also beginning to catch on finally", Rias giggled.

Asia smiled, "Y-Yeah I wonder he is going to chose Rias-senpai…". Asia looked down upset about Naruto having to choose.

Rias frowned a bit too, "I-I know but let's see how Naruto decided to handle this. I-I know I'm nervous about it too". Rias knew that over the weeks she spent with Naruto, she had grown to like him more and more. He is a blast to be around, he always keeps the mood up. He cares about every and sees the best in everyone, "Maybe I overdid it this morning a bit". Rias stuck her tongue out and gently bonked herself on the head. Asia understood what Rias meant, but she doesn't know what she FULLY meant.

"Well, should we get ready for the day then?" Asia asks.

"Sure! Let's go take a shower!" Rias smiled as Asia and Rias trotted off to the bathroom.

* * *

**Later **

Naruto meets up with the girls in the bedroom with him looking at Rias annoyed, "Why were you in my bed naked? Why were we naked? Why did you undress us?" Naruto was confused.

"Well, I used my magic to remove your clothes. I can't sleep unless I'm naked I figured you would like to see Asia naked. I'm sure you didn't mind me either~". Rias smirked as Naruto knew what she was talking about.

"I-I okay then… well, let's forget this happened and let's get to school". Naruto sighed shaking his head, he then blushed thinking of Rias's and Asia's body. He isn't the perv, but it's hard to forget about it.

Rias smirked, "You thinking about our naked bodies Naruto-kun~?" Rias spoke as she pressed her chest against his back.

Asia knew shew as trying to get a leg up on her! "No fair Rias! I won't let you beat me!" She puffed her cheeks out as Rias smirked.

"Then let the war begin". She smirked as she brought her face close to Asia.

"You're on!" Asia shouted bring her face in front of Rias's.

**A/N: Alright I will step back and let this soak in! I hope there is enough interaction between Rias and Asia right now. Akeno won't really get in until later. I HOPE! Naruto isn't too OC but I feel like over time Naruto would slightly change. Him killing Freed is reasonable. ALSO IF YOU ARE STILL READING I KNOW RAYNARE WAS NOT KILLED OFF! I need her for later****! See you all next chapter! Oh let me know if Naruto should get a Familiar or not, if he does. What Familiar? TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	3. Girl Worth Fighting For

Girl Worth Fighting For

**Hello back with another chapter, I need to let you guys know that. I don't mind making interactions with Rias and Asia. It's on purpose so Naruto can see what's going on and how the girls feel about him. I mean Naruto has plenty of interactions between Rias and Asia. I've been looking at the reviews and see a lot of requests. The ones I will turn down now will be chances with Grayfia. Yes, she thicc and hot as hell. She is already taken in this series. I could do a Kuroka, but I think I'd do a separate story with her and Naruto. I think it would be a fun story to write if she teleported to Naruto's world. I wonder how she would see things if she saw Naruto running away from the civilians during his birthday and she saves him? This would be after she was running away from the devils after killing her master. I would think she would be about ten or twelve in between there. Anyways I'm getting off-topic, as for a familiar I'll have it where it's a no. Which reminds me, Tiamat can someone please send me some type of description of her. I don't know which is the right Tiamat. Alright, let's get to the story! **

Naruto was currently making his way towards the ORC to join Rias on a pact. Akeno, Asia, Kiba, and Koneko were busy and were unable to take it. Rias was going to take it and see if Naruto wanted to join. Well if he was making his way you know he decided to join. Naruto walked inside as he found Rias with a magic circle ready, "Ah you're here". She walked over and placed a seal on his hand, "Alright our client is waiting for us". She gently grabbed his hand and the two walked over towards the magic circle. The two teleported away.

Once they appeared, they found themselves in an original Japanese style house. Naruto recognizes this as he saw a person sitting in a set of Samurai armor. Naruto was pretty shocked, "Oh… uhh, I'm assuming you're the one who summoned us?"

"Uhhh y-yes I did!" The person in the samurai outfit was a female and stuttered like Hinata would, "M-My name is Susan I'm a foreign exchange student, I totally love Japanese culture!" She smiled behind the mask.

"Well, what's with the outfit?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I wear it at night to keep all the bad people away. Also, if you would have been bad devils I would have CUT YOU UP LIKE SUSHI!" She swung her sword, but Naruto stopped her sword with a finger.

"Umm okay then, one I'm not the devil she is. I'm just a friend of hers". Naruto deadpanned; Rias was slightly impressed on how easy it was for Naruto to block an attack. Then again he has been around for thousands of years.

"Oh, so you're a human?" Susan asked.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "I guess you could say that".

"Well anyways I was hoping if you could help me. I need you to fetch a notebook I left at my school!" Susan said scared, "I don't like going out this late as it can get scary!" Susan began to shake.

Naruto sighed, "Where is this school?"

Like that Naruto and Rias went to the school with Susan and retrieved her notebook. Once they got it, Naruto Hiraishin them back to her house. Thankfully he left a kunai there, _"Thank you Tou-san". _Naruto mentally thanked his father. Rias prepared a magic circle, but then Susan spoke up, "I'm sorry there is one more thing I would like to ask!" She began to mumble in Japanese that Naruto could hardly interpret.

"What would that be?" Rias smiled happily.

Naruto sat down quietly, "Well there is this guy I like". Susan went on for about then minutes explaining the situation.

"Well have you tried to ask him out?" Rias asked.

"W-What? No, I want him to ask me out!" She said frantically with a blush somehow appearing on her mask.

Naruto sat there, "What about a letter, you could attach a letter to a messenger hawk and sent it to him".

"Messenger hawk? I don't think we have those anymore". Rias deadpanned, "But the letter idea is a good way to convey your feelings".

Like that she began to write a letter and Naruto listened interested in her choice of words, "Interesting the words she is using is conveying a certain way of love. I guess love has more variations than I thought".  
Rias smiled, "Yes, I think it's sweet. I know it's hard to say the way you feel. It's hard… but it's good". Naruto was able to sense the shift in Rias's emotions. Every time the subject of love comes up, her emotions change. Her emotions are everywhere and confused, upset, mad, and lost. Naruto would have to ask her what's bothering her.

Naruto looked up to see Susan with a bow and arrow with the letter attacked, "Woah! Woah! There! No need to shoot anyone! I don't think that's".

"No this is the right way". She fires the arrow out of her window with Naruto looking at Rias in confusion.

* * *

**Later On **

Naruto had a sweat drop on his forehead currently as they were at the park. Susan was sitting in a chair with war banners or whatever they were behind her, "I-I can't believe she shot an arrow".

"Well looks like he is here". Rias smiled.

Naruto could sense the emotions coming from the man, "Love has no boundaries nor and comes in all shapes and sizes".

"I have received your letting my 'lady I am shot through the heart, not the head. To think of all of the people to be caught off guard like this. I am truly overwhelmed". The knight went on.

That's when Naruto began to tune them out and turned to Rias. He saw her staring at the two as they confessed for one another. The two went back to the ORC and as Rias held their photo and thought it was cute, "Well I guess it was a match made in armor". Rias giggled.

"Well, love is a mysterious thing, something that even now I don't understand. Of all the years I've ever lived I've never seen anything quite like that… well, Romeo and Juliet is another story. You know they depicted Romeo and Juliet off real-life people. However, did you know that they actually hated one another in the beginning? It was the parents that were trying to force them together!? Then something happened in the family that's when the family began to hate one another. That's when Romeo and Juliet fell in love and the rest same". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Rias sighed and shook her head, "I did not know that side of the story". Rias chuckled, "What do you think about it Naruto… to be with someone you love more than anything in the world".

Naruto smiled, "Well I can say it must be nice, but it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Me well… pretty sure I've passed that". Naruto sat on the couch and let a sigh out.

Rias frowned at Naruto thinking he was too old to fall in love. Granted he was way older than she was, his appearance didn't seem that much older than her, "To be with the one you love". Rias walked over and sat next to Naruto she gently pulled him down as he laid on her lap.

"O-Oh Rias what you". Naruto was cut off as she pulled him to lay on his lap.

"Naruto when it comes to love you shouldn't restrict yourself. Just because your old than me doesn't really matter. I mean look at you, you look like you're at least seventeen or eighteen". Rias smiled, "Besides you still have your whole life ahead of you". Rias had a smile, but Naruto could see that mask.

"Rias… that reminds me… what's bothering you when it comes to love. To me, it sounds like your having issues of your own. It sounds like your having love problems". Naruto looked up at her as Rias stared down looking at him shocked, "I'll take that as a yes". Naruto slowly sat back up and got off the couch. He began to walk towards the window with his hands in his pockets, "Let me guess, your family or someone who has influence over the Gremory Household. Has an arranged or is forcing you into a marriage you want. I'll take a gander and guess that it's someone who you don't love and hate".

Rias didn't say anything, "I want to know one thing Rias… did you only try to get close to me to help you? Since I could have been revived as a devil and served under you. You would have used me to help you in schemes to free yourself from this bondage. Even if I wasn't your servant you would have found a way to use me. Then free you from this burden you have". Naruto turned to Rias with an upset tone in his voice, "Tell me this wasn't true from the beginning Rias. Tell me you and I only became friends with me so you could be my friend. I remember that day on the roof when you extended your hand to me and offered me friendship. Was that true or was it a lie this entire time? Using me so I could help save you from your love struggles?" Naruto felt his chest hurting and a giant hole in his stomach. Naruto stared directly in her eyes and waited for an answer, but his answer should have been almost immediate, "I see then". Naruto turns around and begins to walk out of the ORC, "So this entire time I was simply a pawn, a pawn for your own selfish desires. You care about your servants and treat them like family which is fine by me. Long as Asia is treated well and loved, that's fine by me. However, that doesn't mean I'll stop Asia from coming to the ORC. That doesn't mean I'll be stopping by anymore, Rias… I'm disappointed in you". Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk out. He slightly turned his head with a frown on his face, "You know… you could have said something. But you don't need to… I will tell you this much Rias. I wouldn't have minded being that special someone you wanted to spend with the rest of your life with. As I wouldn't have minded either, I would have needed more time with you. Until I could confirm it, but I would have given you a chance". Naruto then began to recite a quote, "Those who break the rules are scum… but those who break the rules and abandon their comrades… are worse than scum". Naruto kept walking as he used invisible chakra tails to close the doors to the ORC.

Rias stood there unable to mutter a single word. She had tears in her eyes, and she felt her heart hurting. She fell on the couch and cried hating for her original intentions. She hated herself for not being able to say anything, but was it true? Did she only think of him a pawn to free herself from her own selfish desires? Rias had lost hope and felt her world crashing down on her. She didn't know anymore; she didn't know what more she could do. She lost her one chance to be happy, she blew it because of her selfish desire to free herself. She didn't think of the consequences of not telling Naruto her original intention. Yet he still kept waiting… now that she thinks about it. He can sense emotions! He knew that something was bothering her, he was waiting for her to tell him. She never said anything to him, Naruto's last words rang throughout her head, _"Those who break the rules are scum… but those who break the rules and abandon their comrades… are worse than scum". _All Rias could do was cry, cry until she fell asleep, cry until the pain went away. Cry until sleep let her relax.

* * *

**Couple Hours Later **

Akeno and the others arrive back at the ORC as they find Rias crying on the bed, "R-Rias! What's wrong!" Akeno ran over quickly to see what was wrong. Koneko, Kiba, and Asia were shocked to see Rias crying like this.

Rias looked up and continued to cry. Every time she thought, spoke, and even tried to picture Naruto's face or say his name, she cried, "N-Naruto! N-Naruto!" She said in between her cries.

Akeno's face held rage and fury, sure Naruto was a friend of their group. But Naruto had no excuse to make her best friend cry! "Wait! Akeno-senpai! Please I sure there is more to this! I know Naruto wouldn't make Bucho cry!"

Rias stopped Akeno as she wiped her tears, "I-I messed up Akeno… I messed up… Naruto… he knows I've angered him". Akeno eyes widen and then slowly sadden.

Asia walks up confused, "W-Whats wrong Bucho? Akeno-senpai?" Asia asks.

Rias looks up at Asia and frowned, "I'm sorry… I'll explain". Rias wipes her tears as she explains her relationship problem. How her family made an arranged marriage between her and Riser Phenex. It was to keep the pureblood devils going and to produce the next generation of devils. Then Rias explains how Naruto reacted, then how he even said that he didn't mind being that person that Rias wanted to love more than anything. Rias then ended with a quote, "He said this to me: Those who break the rules are scum… but those who break the rules and abandon their comrades are worse than scum".

Asia was saddened by what Naruto said about not mind being with Rias. It upset her, but that doesn't mean she would either give up, but respect his feelings. Just then two magic circles appeared and Rias's face frowned. "Ahhh back in the human world… what a disgusting place. My dear Rias… it's so lovely to see you again". A man with blonde hair smirked.

* * *

**Next Day **

Naruto didn't even go to school the next day. Asia even went home and the two talked for a bit. Asia respected Naruto's wishes and left him alone, Asia didn't explain Rias's upcoming Rating Game with Riser, as Rias didn't want to drag Naruto into her affairs again. That they were given two weeks to train since Rias was severely low on members. She still had a knight, a rook, and eight pawns to use. Rias took everyone to a secret training spot to help everyone become stronger. So, they could stand up against Riser, she was allowed to look around for pieces as well. Rias and the others were unaware, but Naruto has been having Shadow Clones following everywhere they went. Naruto couldn't be mad for too long but was more disappointed in Rias than anything. Not telling him the full truth, not trusting him with issues that he could have helped her with. Then again, he hasn't even told the full truth about his past as a child. However, that also doesn't really relate to the now. Naruto did receive a message from a man with a striking resemblance to Rias. He learned that he was Sirzechs Lucifer one of the Four Maous and Rias's older brother. He wanted to talk to him and asked to meet with him in private.

* * *

**Next Day **

Naruto made his way towards a café to eat lunch with the man. Naruto sat down as the man approached, "Well isn't this swell, this is the real you right?" Sirzechs asked, as he went to poke Naruto with a bit of magic. Sirzechs is a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder-length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes.

"You poke me, the underworld is going to start calling you lefty". Naruto mumbled as Sirzechs backed up slowly and sat in his seat, "So what has Rias's big brother come here to talk to me about?"

"Well simple, I want to invite you to her rating game. I couldn't help but also realize how attached you been to her. I know she made you upset and mad, but that's life right? Just like you said, "Those who break the rules are scum… but those who break the rules and abandon their comrades are worse than scum".

Naruto smirked, "So you've been spying on us, I thought I've felt your presence before or well maybe someone under you. Anyways, yeah you got your point across. You damn well sure what I'm going to do".

Sirzechs smirked, "I like the way you think, here is your ticket to the underworld. Just use your magic or chakra and you will be teleported. I had the seal altered to use chakra, we have some people who can use it, but very few. See you later… old man". He got up and walked away.

Naruto sat there with his left eyebrow twitching, "Yeah… I'm so pranking his ass".

* * *

**Time Skip One Week and Five Days **

Currently, Rias and what she had as a peerage was small. She was unable to find any more peerage members, she tried a different approach and asked them. If they declined, she simply wiped their memories of her asking them. Their training was long and hard, hoped they made progress. Yet she was still unable to contact Naruto, even when Asia tried, he didn't pick up. This worried them all greatly, but they had other matters to be worried about. Rias knew what Riser was going to do with his peerage. He was going to do everything in her power to beat Rias and hurt her peerage members. Rias knew they had an almost 0% chance of winning this, there were outnumbered, out experienced, and simply outsmarted. Rias and her peerage were fighting an uphill battle.

Once the game was set, and they were teleported. Grayfia, Rias's assistant declared the rules. Once she was finished, she said, "Begin!"

Rias and her team talked, as Rias went to the roof of the building on her own. While her members stayed in the ORC sitting on the couch unable to do anything. Rias looked at the monitor, "Naruto… if you someway shape or form your watching this. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for the way I wanted to use you. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I'm sorry for not saying something sooner. I-I was so hung up on enjoying your company I lost sight of my true goals in life. Now that I have a peerage and I've lived my life as a high schooler. I'm done… I thank you for being the friend that I had even if it wasn't for long. Please… make sure you take care of the others and watch over them. If you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I'm sorry. That's all I ask for, for what is going to happen to me". Rias looked at her hand scrunched her face, but she then relaxed it, "I deserve what is coming to me, just make sure you take care of everyone for me Naruto". Rias said as she bit her lip, "Grayfia I forfeit the match". Rias quietly turned around looking up as her and her peerage disappear in blue light. Sona and her peerage watched from the student council in sadness. Sona felt bad, Issei could have played a major role, but she offered Rias to try to take Naruto she would have Issei. Sona looked down, "Kaichou you couldn't have known". Tsubaki spoke.

"Yeah Kaichou, it's not your fault". Sona sighed and listened to Issei's words, "You did what you thought was right. Not like you could have known besides this world is ugly and beautiful. Sometimes things never work out the way you want them to".

* * *

**Time Skip Day of Rias's Wedding **

Rias looked in the mirror seeing herself in a wedding dress. She continued to look in the mirror as she reflected on her mistakes. Now she was going to get what was coming to her, for her selfishness she lost a friend and her life. The friend that could have given the life she wanted, now she went and screwed that up. Rias turned her head to see Riser walk in, "What do you want". She said in a low annoyed tone.

"Oh don't be like that my beautiful Rias! Cheer up, this will make everyone in the underworld happy to see us purebloods still thriving!" Riser smiled as he tried to put his arm around, but she pushed him off, "Hmph, you will submit to me one day Rias. I will force you if I have to… your mine now". Riser smiled evilly as Rias shivered.

Riser appeared back in the ballroom and smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time to start the wedding! Now I introduce you Rias Gremory!" He flared his hand in the air as a Phenex circle appeared on the floor as flames shot up. Rias appeared in her beautiful wedding dress. It was revealed at the top but was all white as she had a veil on her head. She still didn't look happy she saw that Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Asia were there. Sona and her peerage were there as well. Rias still frowned, but it was nothing they could do.

Sirzechs came walking in clapping, "It's a mighty fine night, isn't it? Well, I thought it be a bit of fun! So, I decided to bring some entertainment!"  
Riser was confused, "Entertainment? I didn't know you did so…well if it's entertainment then I gladly accept".

Just then the light dimmed as it shined down on a man. He has spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and a relaxed and lazy expression. He was holding an orange book in front of his face that read, 'Icha-Icha'. He was wearing a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath. He also had a balance forehead protector along with a scar on his left eye. Then a voice shouted out which it was Issei, "Holy crap! It's Kakashi Hatake! Ero-Sennin's SON! THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WRITING SERIES AS ERO-SENNIN FROM JIRAIYA!" Issei screamed happily as some of the men in the group had blushes on their faces thinking about the book. Even some of the women have small nose bleeds.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi ignored Issei as he walked up the stage and faced Sirzechs and then looked at Rias. Kakashi said, "Those who break the rules are scum… that's you… but those who break the rules and abandon their comrades are worse than scum. I'm not worse than scum… because I never leave my friends behind". There was a cloud of smoke as the transformation jutsu wore off as Naruto was standing in front of Rias. Naruto was wearing a black shirt while wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for Hokage on the back. He was wearing black pants, opened toed blue shinobi shoes. A forehead protector on his head.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing here!" Rias blushed as he looked at his attire, it made him look a lot more appealing.

"W-What!? What are you doing here? Who are you!? Sirzech's-sama what is the meaning of this?" Riser asked.

"You see I've recently gained intel on how close Naruto as with my little sister. I found out that Naruto is actually 100% human, but he has been alive since the Warring States". Sirzechs smirked, "We didn't get to see my little sister battle in the Rating game because she severely lacks the numbers to do so. She also has no real experience either. So, I was thinking let's see if Naruto wants to fight you? I think it would be fair. It be a good show". Sirzechs smiled.

Naruto smiled, "I want to have a little wager, Riser if you can beat me in a fight, I'll give you this". Naruto's body was surrounded with chakra. Which surprised everyone, "I'll seal this inside of you… all of it. In due time it will kill me since when Bijuu chakra is removed from a Jinchuriki they die. If I win… you drop this engagement you give Rias's life back".

Riser smirked, "Wait you mean chakra from a Bijuu? I heard those things died out years ago. I thought they were only a myth!".

"Well, the thing is they were sealed inside me this entire time". Naruto smirked, "What do you think? You too chicken to try to fight me?" Naruto smirked mocking Riser as a chicken.

"Naruto! No! You don't understand he has regenerative powers! It's almost impossible to beat him!" Rias ran up grabbing his arm.

Naruto smiled, "I won't abandon you Rias, I saw your match I truly believe you've learned your lesson. I want you to trust me, that's the number one rule between friends, and that's trust. Then once this is over maybe I can trust you guys fully and learn who I really am". Naruto leaned in giving her a hug and Naruto brought his face close to hers. Their lips were just inches apart, Rias was entranced by his eye as she leaned in unconsciously to kiss him.

**Poke! **

"Ow! Mou! What was that for!" Rias was rubbing a red poke mark on her forehead.

Naruto smiled, "Too soon Risa". He then turned to Sirzechs, "Alright devil man let's get this party started so I can kick fried chicken's ass and his peerage too!"

Sirzechs sweatdropped, "I thought you were only fighting Riser?"  
"I'll fight them all I'll kick their asses! I'll throw them into the fryer!" Naruto smirked mocking the Phenex Clan which Riser did not take too kindly to.

"You're a little brat! How could you". Naruto stopped him.

"Actually I've been alive since the Warring States you're the brat". Naruto stuck his tongue out. Everyone deadpanned since what Naruto was doing it was a childish thing too.

"Tch! Fine, I agree to those terms!" Riser smirked, "There is no way you can beat me". He chuckled thinking about more power he could receive.

"Alright you heard it, Naruto has challenge Riser Phenex to a battle… wait Naruto your last name Uzumaki". Sirzechs looked at him.

"Yeah… what about it?" Naruto asked.

"Well in our history files on the warring states, it was lost to time. We also don't teach that anymore, but there is stating in our history that Uzumaki clan a small group. We heard about their special abilities with sealing and chakra chains. However, we all coughed it up to be a myth". Sirzechs looked at Naruto, "They typically have red hair though".

"Well I took my Kaa-san's last name, when I was younger, I had no idea who my Tou-san was. Heck, I didn't even know I had a clan until I got older". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait, I remember you talking about them once Nii-sama!" Rias's eyes widen that why his last name seemed so familiar.

"In our history books the name can be found with Uzumaki, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and that's it. The other clans we don't have any records on". Sirzechs shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto and Riser's peerage were teleported to a battlefield while everyone else were teleported to the stands. Naruto was currently stretching feeling his chakra run throughout his body. He watched Riser smirked as his peerage were ready. Sirzechs smiled as he spoke. "Naruto Uzumaki you wished to free of Rias's engagement to Riser is that correct?"

"You bet that is". Naruto smirked as the camera zoomed in on Naruto, Naruto knew that so he looked into the camera, "Yeah, I'm going to free you Rias. Your my friend and I don't abandon them. That's a promise, I won't go back o my promises". Rias sat there blushing along with Akeno and Asia both wishing to have Naruto say the same things like that to them. Asia smiled, if Naruto was happy with Rias, she would be alright with that. Better yet, she would probably start calling him Onii-chan instead. Still makes them family, in a sense he has been like a big brother for her.

"Riser will receive the power that Naruto holds within himself". Sirzechs states, "Will the battle be ever in your favors and good luck". Sirzechs signed off.

* * *

**With Naruto **

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed. The world for Naruto began to slow down as he was envisioning himself in 3d. Naruto saw that four of Riser's pawns which were two girls with chain saws and another two who look liked maids. They all surrounded Naruto, with Naruto using his senjutsu he was able to pinpoint their location. They all lunged at him, but before they could hit him. Naruto shot back into first-person and he jumped out of the way and landed on top of the chainsaws. Naruto quickly ran towards one of the pawns that looked like a maid and kicked her across the face. He did a quick roundhouse to kick the other one into one of the chainsaw girls.

Naruto saw the other one run at him, but Naruto simply blocked her swing with a chakra enhanced finger. Her chainsaw broke since Naruto's finger was far to dense for the chainsaw to cut through. Naruto simply kneed her in the stomach as she began to glow and disappear. The other three came charging at him. Naruto raised his fist in the air and punched the ground. He caused the earth from under him to shoot up launching the girls into the air. Naruto jumped up as he spun around and kicked one maid in the face. He launched off her as he did a lariat the other maid with his left arm. He pushed through and swung with his right foot hitting the back of the last chainsaw pawn sending her careening into the ground.

Once Naruto landed on the ground, he took a breath of fresh air, "Riser, four pawns retire". Grayfia spoke up.

"Tch enough playing take him down!" Riser pointed as the rest of his pawns, rook, and knight charged at him.

Naruto saw them charge at him; Naruto sat on the ground. He began to meditate as a bunch of shadow clones to keep the girls distracted. Once they dispelled Naruto was done as there were orange markings around his eyes. Naruto slowly stood up as his yellow eyes were horizontal. Naruto began to walk forward as the pawns, knights, and rooks charged at Naruto. The pawns went to punch Naruto, but they were slammed in the face and then stomach with senjutsu chakra. The two rooks went to slam their foot upon Naruto's head, but again senjutsu chakra hit their attacks away. Naruto jumped up slamming his fist into their gut. They coughed spit up and landed on the ground.

The knights came charging at him and swung their swords to cut him horizontally. However, Naruto caught their blades and smashed them with his fist. Naruto had two clones appear behind them slamming a Rasengan into their backs. Naruto kept walking forward as Riser watched his entire team was decimated by a single human. He hasn't even broken a sweat, "What's wrong Riser? What happened to all that shit you were just talking about?"

"Dammit! Common everyone!" They all charged up an attack and fired it at Naruto.

Naruto held his hand out and a Rasengan appeared in his hand and broke the attack apart. Naruto left his sage mode as he relaxed, "Well that was a nice warm-up… not let's see you bring something to the table".

Riser's queen shot a ball of explosion magic on Naruto, "GOT HIM!" Riser's queen shouted.

"Good Yubelluna! Nice shot!" Riser smirked, "What now human? Can't take a hit?"

Then there was clapping from the smoke as Naruto stood there fine as a whistle, "That was nice… but could have been harder".

Just then Naruto felt his arm missing as blood was shooting out of his arm. He looked to his right to see his right arm missing. He saw that Riser's knight with the giant sword cut his arm off, "AHAHAHAHA What now human! You can't even regenerate you". He was cut off.

Naruto's arm began to leak a red chakra that stopped the bleeding. The chakra shot out of his arm and went into his severed arm. It reattached his arm, there the cut was steam rose from it as it was healing his arm. Naruto flexed his hand and he then looked up, "What? Oh? I'm sorry were you saying something about not being able to regenerate? Well, I can, but I can also reattach lost limbs pretty easily". Naruto smirked, "But I must admit for your knight being able to still move is impressive, but I planned on her to do that. This was just a ploy". Naruto smirked.

Just then Riser heard a sound behind him as the other did as well. They saw Naruto holding up a giant spinning shuriken shaped attack. In the center was a dense purple chakra. Naruto smiled, "I wonder… will you be able to dodge!" Naruto threw the attack, **Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshuriken! **

"HE THREW IT!" Rias shouted along with everyone.

"Fool I can dodge it!" Riser went to move, but then he heard, **Wood Style: Wood Strangle Jutsu! **Wood shot up from the ground as the wood wrapped around him and trapped him. Riser forgot about the Naruto that was behind them. Naruto gave that clone a bit more chakra than normal. Riser shouted, "No! NOOOOO!" Riser screamed as the attack hit him dead on.

The attack made a giant sphere of wind chakra that cut everything. The Bijuu bomb destroyed everything. Naruto walked through the dust cloud, "Riser's Queen, two bishops, two rooks, two knights, and four pawns retired".

Naruto smiled, "Congrats you survived I was really trying to hold back on that". Naruto smiled.

Riser was growling and howling in pain. Right now Riser was a simple head and a torso laying on the ground. He was trying to heal his arms and legs. Once he did so he took a phoenix tear to heal his magic. Naruto shook his head, "How cute, you need to use a healing item". Just then Riser's flaming fist went through Naruto's stomach, "How rude of you". Naruto retorted.

"W-What!" Riser slowly back up, "T-That should have killed you! How are you not dead! YOU'RE A HUMAN!"

Naruto smiled, "There are a few things you forget Riser. Few things you forgot before fighting me". Naruto charged forward slammed his foot into his face, "I've been alive since the warring states! So I have way more combat experience than you!". Naruto ran forward catching up to Riser. Naruto raised his elbow up and slammed Riser into the ground, "Two! I know how to use the Bijuu's abilities unlike you! Three if you were to use the power I have now… it would have killed you". Naruto grabbed his feet and began to spin him until he was thrown into the air.

"W-What! What do you mean the Bijuu chakra is dangerous!" Riser shouted as he used the time to heal.

Naruto smirked, "If I were to seal it into an adult their body couldn't handle the strain of the potent and dense chakra. Only a child an infant can only possibly hope to adapt and grow with the chakra. You just didn't ask if it would have killed you. You see just asking a question gives you a lot of power and opens up a lot of doors. It allows you to control the game, it allows you to control what happens in the game".

Riser snarled, "Just die!" He raised his arms in the air as a giant sphere of fire was formed. He threw it at Naruto, **Phoenix Bomber! **Naruto smirked as he ran up to the attack and punched it away shocking everyone.

Naruto began to float where Riser was, Naruto punched him in his stomach. Riser was still currently stunned. Riser was about to fall Naruto grabbed him by his hair, "Tell me Riser… does an immortal flying fried piece of chicken such as yourself feel fear?" Naruto smirked as Riser was already beginning to lose it. Naruto made eight clones making a total of nine Narutos. They all landed on the ground in front of Riser. Their bodies began to leak out chakra, in order from left to right.

The Naruto's transformed into the tailed beasts from one through nine. The one clone transformed into Shukaku the one tails. Shukaku is a sandy-brown colored tanuki, with black curse markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth with no tongue, and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

The next Naruto transformed into Matabi, the two tails. Matabi the two-tails, was like a bakeneko and is completely engulfed in flames, like a Kasha. Matabi also has heterochromatic eyes, the right being yellow and the left being green, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. Then the three tails was Isobu, he primarily resembles a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. His face is concealed between a large forehead and lower jaw — both of which have spikes. Its eyes are red and have crimson pupils. In the anime, the eyes are red with yellow pupils.

The next was Son Goku is a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irises and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown. Both of his fangs and horns are dark-tipped. In its mouth, Son doesn't have a tongue but has an opening that is shaped like a dome volcano. Then there was Kokuō primarily resembles a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed longhorns and three shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are tan, with some of the same-colored spots before the tan areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes.

Saiken is an enormous white — with a light blueish tint — bipedal slug with stubby arms, feet and six long tails. It has two prominent optical tentacles eyes and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a thick, slimy substance. Chōmei resembles a blue, armored kabutomushi **(****カブトムシ****, rhinoceros beetle),** with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with an actual seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green, but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armor, with the exception of extreme ends which are green in color. It has two pincers with three parts on its face, covering a mouth full of sharp teeth. On its back behind its head, it has a large two sectioned horned protrusion.

Then Gyuki is an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. As a tailed beast, it is extremely massive, dwarfing entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings and matching the Giant Squid in size. The lower left part of its horns was permanently sliced off in a battle with A, and the right horns were destroyed by its own point-blank Tailed Beast Ball when fighting the Ten-Tails. It also has straight teeth, one of which was blown off during the point-blank Tailed Beast Ball. He also has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. Instead of hind-legs, its lower half consists of its eight tails, which resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus.

Finally the real Naruto transformed into Kurama. Kurama is a kitsune with nine long swiping tails. It has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Naruto as the tailed beasts roared, **"Tell me you stupid flaming chicken! Do you understand why you lost this battle?" **Naruto asked.

Riser and the other devils were all cowering in fear, along with Sirzechs and the other four Maous were taken back by this, "D-Don't you understand what you're doing! Your disrupting our flow of the pure devils! This wedding is important to keep the pure devil bloodline alive! Don't you see!? You should have no say or opinion in our affairs!"

Naruto as Kurama walks over, **"Tell me… tell me one thing. Do you know what real love is? If you think you do, do you even know what Rias's favorite color is? Do you know what her dreams are? Do you know what she wants to do in life?" **

Rias sitting in the stands said, "N-No way… he was paying attention".

Akeno and Asia looked at Rias, "Bucho what do you mean?" Asia asked.

"Yeah what do you mean he was paying attention?" Akeno added.

"I-I was just rambling on day when you guys went on pacts. He and I went to the park and walked around and talked. It wasn't a date or anything, but he and I talked together. I said that there were some things that I liked. Not once did I talk to him about dreams. The other times I've said them we were together. I've talked about having dreams to some of the other girls. That at Kuoh, he must have passed me when I was talking to them about it". Rias looked at Naruto was shocked, he was very observant and paid close attention to everything. He really did care about her, that made he smile.

* * *

**Back with Naruto **

Naruto spoke with Kurama, **"Rias… she has many likes… and dislikes. One of them being you, besides her dislikes that's about it. I could go on for days about the things she likes. Like one of her hobbies is reading". **

"Reading?" Riser raised an eyebrow.

Rias began blushing as she hid her face and Akeno began to poke Rias giggling. Kiba shook his head sighing but with a smile. Koneko had a small smile, "How sweet". She said while continuing to eat her cookies.

"**She also likes anime and manga. Something you wouldn't expect from a noble such as herself. She is one of the most normal and most honest person I could meet. Her dreams vast from having a date with the person she loves in her red convertible. She wants to open up a hair salon. Rias mentioned that she wants a Japanese style wedding when she gets married and wants it in the human world. Rias wants to have her wedding take place in Kyoto". **Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, **"All of this was to see who Rias really is, she still is the kind and caring girl I know and love". **

Asia sighed as Rias was blushing the entire time, "Bucho please look after Naruto, if I can't be with him. Then I still want to be close to him, I still love him as a brother then. That's how he initially wanted me to be with me".

Rias frowned, "Asia I".

Asia wiped a tear, "Rias… I know how you feel, and I don't want to deny you". Asia hugged Rias as Rias hugged her back.

"I don't deserve Naruto". Rias spoke as everyone in her peerage shook their head.

"No Rias, you were the one who tried to befriend Naruto first. He has helped you the most, you helped him open up. You're the only one who can get to Naruto". Kiba spoke up.

"You two would look cute together… he is also sweet". Koneko smiled up to her master.

"Ara! I still going go try to get him to cheat on you". Akeno giggled as Rias glared at her.

Asia smiled, "Naruto and I had similar pasts about both being orphans. I can see why he wouldn't choose me as his girlfriend, but I had to try".

Rias smiled, "You know it's not over right Asia? Naruto hasn't declared his love for me yet. He hasn't said he chose me. He is just doing this because he is being nice, I wouldn't be surprised if he has developing feelings for me".

"I-I see but he stated that he wouldn't mind being your boyfriend though". Asia tilted her head confused.

"Yes, he did, but I'm pretty sure he is still deciding. I wouldn't be surprised". Rias smiled, "So your still in it until he confesses Asia".

* * *

**Back with Naruto **

"**Now it's time to finish this!" **Naruto in all the tailed beast forms began charging up tailed beast bombs. Everyone could feel the mass amount of power behind Naruto's attack. Sirzechs and the four Maous look in awe.

"I-I'm pretty sure that attack could take out an entire platoon of ultimate class devils". Serafall spoke with shock in her voice.

"Agreed". Sirzechs said shocked, "I wonder what type of child Naruto and Rias could have… I can say the kid would be really powerful".

"No! Stop! This is important for Devil! STOP IT!" Riser screamed as Naruto charged up the attacks as they were raised in the air and the attacks were combined into one Tailed Beast Bomb. Riser jaw dropped as the ball was being lowered, "I-I give UP! I CONCEDE! I CONCEDE! I GIVE UP"

Naruto fired the attack at Riser as he screamed in pure horror, but once it came close. The attack disappeared as and so did the tailed beasts. It was Naruto came flying down as he slammed his fist into his cheek. This knocked Riser out instantly, Naruto clapped his hands to clean the dust off, "That was for Rias… for being a thorn in her side". Naruto began to walk away as he was teleported out of the arena.

He appeared in the back where the four Maous along with Rias and her peerage there, "You did it Onii-chan!" Asia ran up and hugged Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Onii-chan since when do you call me that?"

Asia smiled, "Well I think its time, besides I'm sure you've always seen me as a little sister". Asia smiles cutely.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as Sirzechs came walking up, "Well congratulations Naruto, Rias is yours now. When do you plan the wedding?"

Naruto froze, "WAIT WEDDING! HOLD UP I AGREED TO FREE HER NOT MARRY HER!"  
Sirzechs chuckled, "You should do more research for devils. When two devils are in an arranged marriage but a stronger third party regardless of race challenges the opposing devil. If they win, they technically are bound in a marriage contract".

"EHHH!?" Naruto shouted, "I-I don't want to marry her! I just did this to help her!"  
"I'm kidding foxy-kun". Sirzechs chuckled.

Naruto stopped, as he held a Rasengan in his hand, "You got two seconds to start running.

"Shit". Sirzechs began running away.

Before Naruto could start running Rias lunged into him and hugged him, "Thank you for saving me, I'm sorry about before".

Naruto rubbed her back as he held her close, "It's okay Rias… I wasn't going to let the creep marry you in the first place. Just tell me everything next time, I wouldn't have been as mad if you told me your original plan".

Rias slowly pulled away and stared into Naruto's eyes. She could see how Naruto's hair framed his face. Way his skin, hair, and eyes complemented one another. Rias smiled as she leaned in close.

**Poke! **

"Hey!" Rias blushed as she puffed her cheeks out, "Why do you keep ruining the moment!"

Naruto chuckled, "Not yet Rias, I don't know yet".

"Y-You saved me you said you would give me a chance! You said you wouldn't mind trying!" Rias complained.

"Your correct, but I like to take it easy. I'm not that eager to get into a relationship". Naruto placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Rias blushed and smiled, "You really do care about me, you were paying attention".

"Of course I care about you Rias, you and everyone else are my friends. You guys are people I want to consider precious and important to me". Naruto smiled as Akeno came from behind hugging his back. Naruto felt her large melons on his back, "Ack! A-Akeno!"

"Akeno! Hands off!" Rias stammered.

"Fufufu I want some of this". Akeno nibbled on his ear.

Naruto was able to get her off as Sona and her peerage came walking up, "Congrats on the win Naruto, your something else I must say. I had no idea you were that strong, you're very smart too".

Naruto smiled, "Yeah I guess so, we should play a round of chess one day".

"It be a pleasure; we will see you back in school. Enjoy your victory Naruto, rumor already spreading that you're the strongest human". Sona fixed her glasses smirking and left.

Naruto turned to Rias, "So… should we leave before the paparazzi come".

Before Naruto and Rias prepared to leave, "Wait! I want to meet the human!" A voice spoke out as Serafall pulled Naruto out of the circle.

"Hey!" Naruto complained.

Serafall smiled she began to rub Naruto's cheeks, "I wonder if you". Naruto had a shiver run down his spine as he let out a purr. Akeno giggled as Rias blushed thinking about the things she could do to him.

"Nee-sama! Leave him alone!" Sona came back in her magic circle, "Wait Sona! You owe me a favor and so does Rias!"

"I do!?" Rias said confused.

"Yeah who do you think created that portal for Naruto to arrive here in?" Serafall smirked, "Naruto-kun!" Serafall traced her finger down Naruto's chest, "You, Rias, and Sona are going to be starring in my next season for Miracle Levia-tan!" She bounced up and down happily.

"W-What!?" Naruto said worriedly.

"It's the least I could do it supply you with that teleportation seal! I personally made it!" Sona smirked with a smug look on her face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You planned this from the very beginning, wow".

Serafall began to whistle, "I have no idea what you're talking about! Anyways! I'll come get you when we start the new season! See ya Whisker-kun!" She disappeared in her magic circle as Sona sighed.

"I'm sorry Rias and Naruto. My Nee-sama can be a little over the top". Sona sighed, "Well I will leave you guys alone". She walked away and disappeared in her magic circle.

Naruto sighed, "Well are we going to head home or".

"Yes!" Rias quickly shouted as she saw that the paparazzi broke through the guards. Rias grabbed Naruto's hand as they flew to the circle that Akeno had prepared.

* * *

**Time Skip Day Later **

Naruto woke up in bed as he felt a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to find Rias sleeping next to him. Naruto saw that again he was naked and so was she. Naruto sighed but smiled thinking about the events that recently occurred. He was a little upset that Asia gave up so easily, he knew that she had feelings for him. He knows that Rias has feelings too and her feelings are growing every day. Naruto felt himself likening Rias, he really does. Even with her actions, in the beginning, she was willing to make it up. She treasured friendship over herself, that was enough for Naruto to go back to her. Well, he was never going to leave her, because he doesn't leave his friends behind.

Then Naruto felt movement as he turned his head to look at Rias once again. The way she slept even made her seem elegant and beautiful. Recently she has been even more relaxed and upbeat. Naruto saw her movement in her sleep as her hand moved across his chest and pulled herself closer. Naruto could feel her ample chest on his chest. Naruto saw how the sun bounced off her white glowing skin. How her beautiful crimson red hair that shined in the sun. Before Naruto knew it, he was staring into Rias's blue-green eyes. Rias was staring back into his cerulean blue eyes. Rias smiled, "Good morning Naruto-kun". Rias smiled happily adding the suffix -kun to his name. Rias began to do this since Naruto saved her from Riser.

Naruto laid there as Rias crawled onto his chest as she placed her hand on the side of his face. She pressed her forehead against Naruto's, "Morning Rias". Naruto smiled, but then he had shivers run down his face and found himself letting purrs out.

Currently, she was rubbing his whiskers, she giggled and then stopped, "Sorry I find it just too cute just like you my Naruto-kun". She gave Naruto a seductive smile.

This caught Naruto in a trance as he stared into Rias's alluring eyes and face. Rias brought her face close to Naruto's as she placed a small kiss on his nose. Naruto smiled with a small tint of pink staining his cheeks, "Hey Rias… do you have anything going on after school this Friday besides the club?"

"Well, actually we aren't meeting today. It's being cleaned out, Friday we don't meet. Why do you ask?" Rias asked confused.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Well I was wondering… I need to take Asia out. I promised her to at least her and I to have fun. I'm pretty sure she starting to view me as he Onii-chan now, I'm guessing when I wanted to take her in as family. I think that's what is happening, but Friday do you… want to go on a date?"

Rias stared at Naruto for a moment as everything was processing but she suddenly smiled and grabbed his shoulders. Her smile turned into a grin and then ecstatic face, "R-Really! I-I! Yes! I-I'll see you Friday after school! What do you want to do? What should I wear!?" Rias sat up trying to think.

Naruto put his hands on Rias's shoulders. She froze for a moment and blushed looking to the side, "Rias… I don't mind what you wear Friday. I'll plan what we will do, I want you to do one thing for me".  
Rias tilted her head confused, "What would that be?"

Naruto leaned in as whispered in her ear, "I want you to be the Rias I know and love". He hugged her as he took his blanket and wrapped it around her, "Common it's time to get up so we aren't late for class". Naruto stood up covering himself up and got dressed he change into his outfit and so did Rias, but she used magic. Naruto and Rias left his room with Rias holding onto his arm while resting her head on his shoulder smiling, "Rias… I need to walk". Rias simply ignored him as she kept holding on. Naruto sighed rubbing the back of his head, _"Troublesome women, this is why Shikamaru found women so annoying and a drag". _

Asia saw Rias holding onto Naruto's arm, she still felt upset that she decided to let Naruto go, "Oh Asia do you have any idea where you want to go tonight? Remember I still need to take you out on that date remember?" Naruto smiled as Asia smiled.

"Yeah! I'm looking forward to spending time together! Onii-chan!" Asia smiled happily as she went to sit down for breakfast. She watched and talked with Rias as Naruto made breakfast for the two.

* * *

**Later On That Night **

Naruto was standing by the fountain staring at the sky. He was still taking Asia out on a date, but Asia isn't looking at this as a date. She keeps calling him Onii-chan and Naruto just isn't sitting right with it. Before she was trying her best to win his affection just how Rias was, but now that he saved Rias. Asia has given up and started to call him Onii-chan, not like their relationship has changed. She just not trying to be with him in bed, "Onii-chan did I keep you waiting?" Asia came walking up.

Naruto was wearing a plain orange shirt with a black jacket with a hoodie, and a pair of black jeans. Naruto smiled, "Oh no Asia-chan, not at all". Naruto smiled as he grabbed her hand and the two began to walk off. They went to an arcade where they played for a while, they went to the museum, and the went for dinner. It was a rather eventful date; it was more about having fun.

Once they made it to dinner Naruto and Asia just talked. Naruto would tell Asia small funny eventful stories when he was a child, "Wait so you're telling me you had an orange jumpsuit or outfit. You would wake up around sunrise so you could pain the Hokage's faces on the Monument so they couldn't see you". Asia began to laugh while wiping tears from her eye.

"Yeah, I did it a for attention, I look back on it and laugh. However, its just something I did to make sure people yelled at me. Made sure they knew I existed". Naruto chuckled, Naruto sat up in his seat and smile. He looked into Asia's emerald eyes, "Asia I need to know something, why are you calling me Onii-chan all of a sudden?"

Asia had a small frown, but she turned that into a smile, "I'm calling you Onii-chan because I've always wanted to have an older brother. I never told you this before, because I really was in love with you. I thought you would be the only one to understand. However, I see just how much Rias loves you, I can see how much you love her. I understand she is a lot prettier and would do things I wouldn't. I don't want to hold you back or stop you from having love. You've been around for years alone and by yourself, I don't want to hold you back Naruto. I'm a devil too now, but I have all the time in the world to find someone". Asia smiled, "Please, I'm being honest here. I do not mind being your little sister, I've always wanted to have an Onii-chan I'm perfectly okay with it".

Naruto stared at Asia in awe really, to be able to put other's feelings first was amazing. He could tell how sincere she was, her emotions were right. He sensed no flaw, he could only sense happiness. He could sense a little bit of regret, but her honesty is far greater than her regret. Naruto put his hand upon Asia's head, "You're an amazing person, Asia, to think of other's happiness more than your own is one hell of a special gift. I hope you find someone perfect for you one day".

Asia had a small tint of pink from the head rubbing. She smiled happily, "Yeah you got it Onii-chan!"

* * *

**Thursday **

Naruto was making his way home from school as the ORC was dismissed, but Rias was taking everyone to get familiars since Sona went already. Naruto took a walk in the park as he looked around, he went up into a tree and sat down. He laid on the tree and looked up into the sky, the wind blew past him as he closed his eyes to rest.

When he opened his eyes, he heard a boy crying. He sat up to look around, but then he saw the light in the park. He saw that there were two figures by a boy. Naruto hid his presence and watched from afar. He saw that it was Asia and Issei, he saw that the two were comforting the child. Naruto smiled to see Asia's face; her face was lit up with happiness like when they first met. Naruto knew who Issei was, he is a giant ass pervert. If he tries anything, he was going to have his ass. Naruto leaped off to go home and leave them alone, he found Rias waiting for him, "Where were you?" Rias asked.

"Fell asleep in a tree". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**Friday **

Naruto was wearing a blue shirt with a red and black hoodie. He had a pair of blue jeans with a nice pair of shoes. He was currently waiting for Rias by their house, he then saw a red convertible pull up. He saw Rias driving and waved to him. He walked towards the car and could see her outfit. She was wearing a tan sweater, it showed off much of her chest. She had black capris on with comfortable walking shoes, "Hey Rias must say you got a cute outfit it goes along with your car".

Rias blushed, "Common let's get to our date!" Rias chirped happily as Naruto hopped into the car. Rias smiled even more as her dream date was coming true. Rias drove to their destination is to the zoo. The two walked around together with Rias most of the time was holding onto Naruto's arm. Naruto could feel the gazes of men staring at Rias, Rias could feel the stares from the girls staring at Naruto.

Naruto and Rias made their way around looking around, they went to see lions, to tigers, to cougar, and a panther. Naruto liked seeing the animals and he could see the excited expression on Rias's face. The two went to the reptiles house, amphibian house, and many more. Rias had an amazing time with Naruto as she was able to plant quick kisses on his cheeks. Naruto could only let her do so as she got to have her fun.

Naruto and Rias made their way towards the more of the safari animals. There were elephants and Rhinos. Rias was running up to each of the exhibits then Naruto made his way and saw the camels. Once he walked towards the camel, he realized that Rias wasn't anywhere in sight. He then felt a body press up against his back, "You good Rias?" Naruto asks confused.

Rias said nothing as she was acting scared, she was acting like a little child. Rias said, "C-Can we move on".

Naruto looked up at the camel and back at Rias. He did a double-take and said, "Rias… don't tell me that your".

Rias placed her hand over his mouth blushing. She gave him a death glare, "You finish that sentence I'll destroy you!"

Naruto began to chuckle and laugh as everyone stared at the two. Rias was blushing even harder now that he was creating a scene. Rias was getting angry and she began to hit Naruto over his head with her fists. After a few moments, Naruto regained his bearings and caught her fist. Naruto smirked as Rias blushed again with an embarrassed look on her face, "Even the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess has a weakness". Naruto pulled Rias's back to his chest and held her close. Rias sighed and let it happen.

"Just this once I won't punish you for that". She embraces the hug that Naruto gave her as he placed his arms around her.

Naruto took in the smell of her hair. It was natural and she didn't put a ton of perfume on. It was light, and Rias appreciated the smell she smell off of Naruto. Naruto smile, "Common let's continue". Naruto and Rias walked off holding each other's hand while Rias leaned into Naruto's body as they walked. Rias never been happier to be able to go on the date that she dreamed of. Not only was she with the person who she cares about, but he was making her dreams come true.

Naruto and Rias took their date to a restaurant that Naruto made reservations ahead of time. The two chatted the night away talking, Naruto even told her some of the funny pranks that he use to pull as a kid, "Really you use to pull pranks? You pulling pranks is something I wouldn't have expected". Rias chuckled.

"Well speaking of pranks, I'm pretty sure your brother is getting his prank right now". Naruto smirked laughing evilly.

"W-What? Since when did you have time to do this!?" Rias asked.

"Oh? I did this when I tracked his purchase of one of the Icha-Icha books. I did a reverse tracking on his IP address from the WIFI router he used. I personally packed that book for him". Naruto smirked.

"W-What in Satan's name did you do to Nii-sama?" Rias said with a sigh.

"Well I might have sort of sprung a trap on his book. You see when that book is opens what is going to happen is". Naruto began to continue his prank which also involved another person as well.

* * *

**Underworld in Sirzech's Office **

Sirzechs came was giggling as one of his servants handed his copy of the new Icha-Icha Devil's Song. To keep it on the low he also bought his servant a copy as well which was separately purchases to keep him quiet.

* * *

**Serafall's Office **

At the same time Serafall Leviathan was given her own copy from her servant Esdeath. She also got her a copy as well to keep her quiet.

* * *

**At the Same Time but in their Respective Offices **

Sirzechs opened his book with a perverted smile plastered on his face. Once he opened the book, he saw black ink shoot out of the book. ***KABOOM* **There was an explosion as smoke covered the entire book covering his vision. He looked around, but he realized something was off, his attire was tight. He looks to see himself wearing a male size magical girl's clothing **(from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven, the same outfit Mil-tan wears) **The book shot a mirror out and onto his lap. He picked it up and screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once the screams of Sirzechs Lucifer was heard Grayfia came rushing in a battle-ready stance, "Master are you…". Grayfia had the most utter and confused look on her face. When Grayfia is in her queen/maid job she typically keeps her emotion in line. This time was a time to express her emotions and judge him this time. Never has she ever had to judge him this hard, Sirzechs just stooped to a new low.

"Gray-chan! My hair! Beautiful Crimson Hair!" Sirzechs was screaming at the mirror as the not only was his outfit changed. However, his hair was bleached jet black and his hair was put into twin tails like Serafall.

* * *

**Serafall **

Serafall opened her book but then saw black ink come out. There was a bunch of smoke, once it cleared, she felt a something off. She looks down to see that she wasn't in her magical girl outfit! Instead she was wearing a red suit similar to what Sirzechs would wear. It didn't bother her too much, but then she saw a mirror on her desk. She picked up and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Serafall screamed.

"Master what's wrong…". Esdeath came in kicking the door down, but she stopped seeing the scene unfold in front of her.

Serafall screamed, "NOOOO MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL BLACK HAIR! ITS THAT STUPID TORCH HEAD'S COLOR!" Yes, indeed Serafall's hair was bleached and then dyed red like Sirzech's hair. Her hair was let down from her twin tails and she had Sirzech's hairstyle.

Serafall picked the book back up and saw a note, _"From yours Truly, Ero-Sennin a.k.a Whisker-kun"._

* * *

**Sirzechs **

He picked his book back up and saw a small note, _"From yours Truly, Ero-Sennin a.k.a Foxy-kun"._

* * *

**At the Same Time**

Serafall and Sirzechs both screamed, "NAAARRRRRUUUUUTOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Scene Change Back to Naruto **

Naruto finished explaining his prank as Rias had a major headache. Naruto smiled and then flinched, "Yup! They opened the book!" Naruto began chuckling, "Try to mess or prank with me you'll get pranked thrice as hard". Rias took a mental note not to try and prank Naruto, "Hmmm I wonder when Sona and Issei will get their books?"

"YOU WHAT!" Rias screamed, "YOU RIGGED THEIR BOOKS TOO!"

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Well I have a small issue, I went a little overboard and maybe rigged a bunch of my books. I lost track how many I shipped out". Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Rias shuddered, "I-I just ordered the most recent copy".

Naruto froze, "Yeah… your probably are going to want me to do that".

* * *

**Sona and Issei **

Sona and Issei were together in his room as they both just received their copy of the new Icha-Icha. Sona was able to talk to Issei easily about it, no one else in her peerage reads it besides him, "I can't wait to read it!" Sona smiled.

"I can't wait either!" Issei quickly opened the package and opened the book.

***KABOOOM!***

* * *

**Naruto and Rias **

"I might have put a few explosive paper bombs in Issei's book". Naruto scratched his cheek. Just like that there was a low rumble that shook the ground of the restaurant.

Rias wait until the shaking stops, "J-Just how many".

"Hehehehe maybe a few dozen". Naruto chuckled nervously, Rias facepalmed.

**A/N: Hello that's it! I know what your thinking he saves Riser, so he takes her out on a date. Now that Asia has stopped chasing Naruto it's confirmed to be Rias… well ya'll are partially right. I have where Rias and Naruto are starting to date and they are hitting it off. Akeno will be having more a role in the next few chapters as Akeno and Naruto will have more of an interaction. Then after Akeno I am actually going to do Kuroka, for your information guys. Naruto hasn't said, "Rias I love you". He hasn't said it so their pairing isn't confirmed they went on their first date. I mean I'm trying to have a lot of interactions. Rias x Naruto isn't confirmed yet either. Like I said in the beginning that Asia to me is like a little sister. So I have a hard time making where I see Naruto and her in a bed together. I just think Asia and Issei made a better couple in general. Idk that's just me, anyways I hope you all enjoyed. Also it is fact that Rias is actually scared of camels, check out the Wiki Fandom lmao. I will also be going back to work on Child of a Devil and an Angel Titanfall007 OUT! Ja Ne!**


	4. Fallen Angel & Discarded Church Project

Fallen Angel and Discarded Church Project

**Hello sorry for the long wait… well idk when this chapter is going up. I'm currently writing this and other chapters from other stories as well. Also, I don't need people being up that he is a 1,000-year-old virgin. I mean… your upset about that? I mean common just because he is a 1,000-year-old virgin doesn't mean can't get a hard-on. He can't be entranced by a woman. I mean what so he shows a bit of it his hidden desires? I mean, wouldn't you? Don't lie I know you would, I'm not trying to come off strong about it. You guys overthink the scenario too much. Naruto may know how to control himself, but I'm pretty sure even if he can control himself. Naruto has his flaws, remember Naruto didn't travel around the world screwing women. I mean common, Naruto is better than that. What? You won't blush when you get a girlfriend, she shows off her tits? When a girl stares at their man's toned chest or their large dick? What you want me to make Naruto emo as shit where he doesn't do any of that? Also, why the hell wouldn't Naruto look like his normal age. What, you want Naruto to look like an old wrinkly ass dude who is immortal and is dating Rias? I mean if you think that I have him thousands of years old and he is a wrinkly old man. He finds love like that? Then that literally makes no sense and the story wouldn't make sense. I know he isn't a devil, but common I mean what I had the Bijuu do. They physically gave Naruto their chakra for his own. The chakra physically and spiritually fused with Naruto; their souls just departed from the world. Tell me who wants to read fanfic where a wrinkly ass Naruto trying to get it on with one of the DxD girls. If I'm wrong please… let me know, I'd be glad to respond. Anyways enough of me rambling! Enjoy! **

* * *

It's been roughly a week since Naruto crashed Rias's wedding party to save her from Riser. He clearly showed the entire underworld just how strong he really was. Naruto was currently going to class with Rias and her peerage, then Sona and Issei. The group were currently talking about meeting at Issei's house for the club, "Yeah, I'll let me Kaa-san know. I'm sure she will be okay with you guys coming over".

Naruto just put his hand behind his head and looked up into the sky. He pictured all of his friends for some reason smiling down on him, "Hey Naruto are you going to join us?" Rias asked.

"Huh? Oh, I mean as long as I'm not in away. If Issei is cool with it". Naruto said looking at the group.

Issei waved his hand, "Yeah not at all Naruto-sempai". Issei smiled as Naruto realized Asia and Issei have been talking a lot since the match vs him and Riser, _"The perv better not try anything". _Naruto kept walking as the group made their way towards the school.

Soon the group made it to school and said their goodbyes. Naruto went to class with Rias and Akeno the three with Sona had a few classes together. They had math, history, P.E., English, and then reading. Currently, there were going to P.E one of the many class Naruto enjoyed mainly because he could stretch his legs. Today they were doing swim class. The one issue Naruto had for swimming is he was the only male in their class.

Naruto made his way into the male swim room and put a pair of blue swim trunks on. He didn't like it, but he had to wear a standard Kuoh swim outfit. Naruto came out from the male bathroom to find all the girls changed. Naruto's teacher was a female even she had to avert her gaze. Naruto scratched his head, then he heard screaming. He turned his head to find all the girls staring at Naruto. Naruto knew what they meant, "You guys want me to put a swim shirt on or something?"

"NO!" The girls all screamed along with Akeno and Rias.

Naruto had a sweat drop appear on his head as he sighed. The teacher began to explain the swim patterns and techniques. Well, Naruto had an easy time teaching everyone, then the teacher asked if Naruto could help others. She had to help a few students, one of the students he had to help wa Sona, "To think that you didn't know how to swim?" Naruto was shocked.

"S-Shut up!" Sona blushed, "Besides it's so when Issei and I… I mean we ever go swimming I'll". Sona didn't know what she was going to say.

"So you can swim with Issei?" Naruto smirked as Sona began blushing.

"S-Shut up! No one could ever love that pervert! He is stupid perverted hentai!" Sona shouted back at Naruto, _"Yup definitely a Tsundere". _

"Naruto~!" Naruto felt a pair of arms grab him from behind. He felt two large melons press up against his back. Many of the girls watched annoyed.

"No! The great Onee-sama's are after Naruto!" One girl whined.

"Darn! I really wanted him!" Another complained.

Akeno smiled, "Sorry everyone, just that Naruto is too cute! My little Kitsune-kun!" Akeno nibbled on his earlobe.

"Akeno! Hands off of Naruto! Naruto is mine". Rias began to argue back.

The teacher sighed, "Ms. Himejima, Ms. Gremory please control yourselves".

Rias was annoyed, "Hai Sensei". Rias looked at Akeno sternly. Akeno just giggled as she pressed her chest against Naruto's arm. Naruto sighed knowing full well what Akeno was trying to do. Rias has told him of Akeno's tendencies.

Since they were still swimming, they had more time, Naruto and everyone played some water polo. It was a simple game, then they went to races. Of course, Naruto watched Rias and Akeno off racing against one another. Then Naruto saw Sona off on the side, "Hey what's wrong?" Naruto looked at her.

Sona was trying to hide her figure, "N-Nothing". She blushed.

"Oh, I see. You know there is nothing wrong about being shy about your figure. You're a pretty girl Sona, you should have more confidence in yourself". Naruto smiled as Sona blushed.

"Thanks". She smiled, "D-Do you think Issei-san is a bad pervert?" Sona asked.

Naruto scratched his head, "I don't know, I mean he seems like a great guy. Idk how bad of a pervert he is".

Sona sighed, "He is obsessed with women's… chests".

"I know that for a fact, he doesn't shut up about it. Though it's pretty funny where he gets his strength". Naruto smirked as Sona laughed too, "I can see you like him, but have you noticed that Asia has taken quite a liking to him too".

"Oh, you mean Asia… yes, I have seen that. Sometimes I wonder myself what I see in him". Sona giggled.

"Well, you both seem to get along". Naruto chuckled, "Which reminds me does he need help training at all?"

Sona sighed, "Well I could definitely need someone to help train him. I'm not exactly sure what more I can make him do".

"I can try to see how to train him, I don't mind". Naruto smiled.

Sona smiled, "It be appreciated".

"What are friends for". Naruto looks to the side to find Rias and Akeno talking to the other girls. Naruto watched as the wind blew and Rias's hair blew in the wind. Naruto found himself staring at Rias's hair and her face. He liked it how her red hair framed her face, her blue eyes were entrancing. It would cause any guy to stop and stair.

Rias turned her head and saw Naruto staring at her. She smiled and waved to him; Naruto gave her a wave back. Just then Akeno snuck up behind him. She pulled his arms backward gently she said, "I wonder… kitsune-kun do you purr when someone rubs your whiskers?" Akeno smirked devilishly.

Naruto jolted, he was able to get out of her grip. He slowly backed up, "H-hey! Woah! Woah! No needed! Purr!? Me?! No, I don't purr!" Naruto began to back up.

Rias smirked along with the other girls in the class. Their face were blackened out as their eyes began to shine with stars. Naruto found himself back into a wall. They surrounded him with Akeno and Rias smirking. Naruto looked up to see a ledge he could grab. He jumped up and grabbed the ledge, but Akeno grabbed his leg, well she tried to grabbed his leg. She instead grabbed his swim trunks and tore them off. Naruto was shocked by the event and the ledge he grabbed on. Well, it was the leaf guards; his weight was too much. He fell back down, he landed back on his feet. The only issue was… he felt a breeze in his nether region.

Everyone began to blush; some girls covered their eyes. Some couldn't do it in time, or some didn't want to. Rias was blushing, but she didn't try to look away. Akeno began giggling and licking her fingers. The teacher was blushing, Naruto felt like he stood there for hours, though it was only a few seconds. He took what he had of his swim trunks and covered his front. Akeno giggled, "Aren't you well endowed".

Naruto shot off quicker than normal to the bathroom. The teacher sighed, "No one ever speaks of this to any…". Everyone felt a daze as Akeno waved her hand with some magic erasing everyone's memories except their own, "Where is Uzumaki-san go?" The teacher asked.

"He wasn't feeling well so he went to go change, plus the period is almost over". Akeno stated while giggling definitely liking what she saw. Sona was sighing at everything, though she wondered about things like that… _"The hell am I thinking!" _Sona began to berate herself.

* * *

**Later **

Naruto made his way to the front of the school. He saw that Rias, Sona, and everyone else who were part of their peerages. Naruto ran over, "Hey everyone". Naruto smiled as he came walking up. Rias began to blush thinking about earlier, Akeno was eyeing Naruto like a piece of candy. Sona could only sigh for Naruto.

"Common let's get going". Issei shouted as he began to lead everyone back to his house.

"So, someone remind me why we're going to pervert's house?" Koneko asked.

"We're going to have our meetings there. It's the end of the month and we will announce how many contracts everyone made". Rias smiled happily.

Soon everyone made it to the house. Naruto met Mrs. Hyoudou; she was a very sweet woman. She very kind and gentle and Naruto could clearly see that she was a very nice mom. Everyone went into his house and up to his room. Everyone spread out… somehow comfortably. Naruto just listened to the pacts they made. Everyone did well… well except for Issei, he had only one contract it was out of pity. Sona had to berate him telling him that he had to work harder.

Soon Issei's mom came walking in and she smiled, "Hello everyone! I brought some snacks! I also figured we could embarrass Issei while we're at it!" She held up Issei's baby book, Naruto chuckled at this she clearly sat near Sona and Asia. Everyone got to see baby Issei which the two cooed at. Rias and Akeno didn't join in on the fun. Meanwhile, Naruto laid on the floor with his arms behind his head. He was relaxing until he felt a shift in Kiba's emotions

He opened his eye and he saw Kiba asking, "Hey Issei… do you know who this is? Have you seen this before?" Kiba asked.

Issei said he didn't know about it and asked why. Kiba simply told him to ignore it, Issei dropped it and continued something else. Naruto knew full well who Kiba was, he knew about this because of Rias. Naruto told Rias before that he could feel the conflict in everyone in her peerage. Naruto is sensitive to emotions; he could sense how a person felt.

* * *

**Later That Night **

Naruto didn't tell Rias, but Naruto knew that Kiba's emotions were getting the better of him. So, Naruto decided to follow him that night. He left a clone to last her death hugs at night giving it more than 1/4th of his chakra. He jumped through the roofs as it was raining, he found Kiba facing a random rogue priest wielding a glowing sword. Kiba shouted, "I am going to destroy! Every single one of those!" He charged forward, but a fallen angel appeared out of nowhere ready to stab him.

Naruto rushed in and kicked the fallen away. Naruto simply jumped towards the fallen and slammed his knee into it's face knocking it out. Naruto turned his head to see a rogue priest about to kill Kiba. The holy sword was giving the user an extra boost in strength. Naruto appeared in front of Kiba and stopped the blade with his two fingers, "You know Kiba… these are just words. Nothing more nothing less, your hatred for these words mean nothing". Naruto took the sword out of the rogue priest's hand with ease. Naruto appeared behind the priest and chopped him in the back of his head knocking him out.

Naruto took the sword and held it feeling it's power. Naruto looked at Kiba, he sent a death glare to Naruto. Kiba aimed his sword at Naruto, "Hand it over, I want to destroy them".

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out, "Kiba… I cannot let you do this. Revenge isn't the answer, I know it isn't. If you seek it… continue to look for it. It will tear you apart. Once you get that revenge… tell me… what will you do then? What you're doing? Insubordination, I'm sure that Rias doesn't want you doing this".

Kiba clicked his teeth as rage built up in his eyes, "GIVE ME THE SWORD! The Excalibur swords must be destroyed! So many! So many of my friends died because of them! The church to lied to all of us! They said we were doing Kami's work! THEY LEFT US TO DIE! THEY KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Naruto felt that heavy pain in his chest, Naruto looked down upset and sad for Kiba too. Naruto tighten his fist with tears of his own, "Kiba… I might not know what it was like to have a Tou-san… having a Kaa-san or sibling. I've always wanted to have a family, you have Rias and everyone else. Don't let your revenge blind you, I know a friend of mine was once blinded by rage and vengeance. I know how you feel about revenge, I once wanted revenge too".

Then Kiba snarled, "IF YOU WANTED REVENGE THEN YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

"You're right I do know how you feel, but I know it's not the right thing to do. Tell me this, what would happen if I were to kill you". Naruto asked pointing the sword at him.  
Kiba wondered, "Where are you going with this?"

Naruto sighed, "What if I told you that my Sensei… the one of the many people who I could consider my Tou-san or Oji-san. He was my master… my mentor. He made me who I am, he is the one who told me to change the world. To create peace, to help everyone understand one another one day. To end… to end all the hate".

"What happened to him?" Kiba asked.

Naruto continued, "Before me, he took care of three war orphans who had their lives taken because of war. They lived together for years, watched one another's back. That's when one of them were killed because of war. This awakened anger…hurt… revenge. Then he used pain… as his priority to make everyone follow under one nation. Through everyone knowing what true pain was. He wanted to hurt everyone in some way to help them follow him. I-I stopped him because he killed my Sensei, he was also their sensei. My Sensei was Jiraiya, you've seen my henge for him. They killed him… the man who I considered my father figure. He was an important person to me. When I learned he killed him…". Naruto's hand began to shake, "I-I can't tell you how angry I felt… the rage I had inside of me! I wanted to kill him! End his life for taking someone so precious to me! I know how it feels to lose your precious people! I know! I-I took his lessons to hear though. I honor living through him by protecting those close to myself. I-I've been failing him for a long time now… like when I killed that rogue priest Freed. I-I shouldn't have killed him… but what he did to Asia. I got so mad… I wanted him gone. So, since then I've tried to prevent from killing others".

Kiba didn't understand, "Okay… that was you! How does this relate to me! I want them destroyed!"

"Kiba, when you go for revenge, I know others out there. Will come at you for revenge for you killing them or the swords. What happens when you die?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know I die then". Kiba spoke.

"Wrong… you not only just die. You bring Rias into this! You're her knight! You're her family! Your like a brother to Rias Kiba! She treats you and everyone else like family! If you go and get yourself killed! Rias doesn't have an issue killing for revenge! If that revenge drives, her too far! It can get her killed! You want her to die!? Guess what if she dies! I would want revenge, her parents, her peerage, Koneko, Akeno! Sona her friend, her family, her father, mother, brother! They would want revenge for the death of Rias!" Naruto walks up sealing the sword into his forearm. Naruto brings his face close to Kiba's shocked expression. Naruto closed his eyes as the rain began to fall harder, "Kiba do you really want Rias to die because you wanted revenge? Do you really want Sona and her peerage to die trying to avenge Rias's death? Do you want Sirzechs and her family to go to war for revenge!? Because you couldn't control your own desire for revenge!". Kiba listened to Naruto's words as it shocked him, he never thought about it like that before. Naruto brings his face in front of Kiba's face, as the rain rained down his face. Naruto's mouth began to move as Kiba's eyes widen. As lighting and thunder rang out, Naruto disappeared from his sight.

Kiba looked up into the sky letting the rain hit his face. He asked himself, _"W-What do I do then? What do I do if I don't seek revenge?" _

Naruto arrived back at the house, he quietly walked inside to find Rias on the couch waiting for him. Rias looked up to find Naruto soaking wet, "Where the hell have you been?" She asked upset.

Naruto walked over as he sent warm chakra through his body drying his clothes and his body. He walked over to Rias and asked, "Rias… if I were to ever die. Promise me something".

"W-What!? What are you talking about?" Rias asked.

"Promise me". Naruto stared her in the eyes.

"O-Okay I promise! What is it?" She asked shocked and confused by the sudden question.

"Don't seek revenge… too many people try to go for it. Ends up killing the person and others who care about that person". Naruto held Rias into a hug, he couldn't even think about Rias dying, or even Asia dying either. He would be mad if Koneko, Akeno, or even Kiba were killed. Granted he wants to get o know them better. Even Sona too, they're starting to become more than friends. They are like small family that he has never gotten to have. All his friends are gone that he made back in Konoha. This makes Naruto realize how he mises Jiraiya, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kurama, Chomei, Kokuo, Shukaku, Shikamaru, Gaara, Killer B, Gyuki, and everyone else.

Rias was surprised by this sudden hug, but it didn't matter to her. She like hugging Naruto, but she could tell something was weighing heavy on his mind. To see him this down, worried, and almost crying was unheard of. He has never shown this side to her before, "It's okay Naruto… I'm having a hard time understanding. For now I'll go with it". Rias gently pulled away from Naruto. She went up on her tippy toes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Naruto felt the warmth her lips held, he enjoyed it honestly he did. He was just worried about everyone leaving him again. He though his tenants would stay with him forever, which he didn't mind. When he met Rias he didn't know, he didn't know. He could feel himself trusting Rias more and more every day. Naruto silently chuckled, "Let's go to bed". As he held her close, _"For some reason this feel like a common relationship. The writer always making a cool and awesome protag Hero with the beautiful Heroine on purpose". _

**A/N (TF007): Well shit I hope he doesn't find out I did this to him… fuck. **

Naruto and Rias went to bed together, just then a magical circle appeared in their room. It was Akeno, "Oh so you did come back, you know Rias was really worried Ara!" Akeno giggled.

Rias forgot Akeno, "Because you helped me… I will allow it this once". Rias closed the bedroom door as she began to strip like usual. Akeno began to do the same as she giggled walking up to Naruto.

"See Naruto don't you want me more than Rias? You know my chest is bigger than her~!" Akeno began to flaunt as Rias growled.

"Akeno! Bed! Naruto! Bed! Goodnight!" Rias dragged Naruto to bed allowing him to keep his underwear on. Naruto sighed as he didn't like this, soon Naruto found himself laying on his back. With both of his arms smooshed between two girl's cleavages, Rias's and Akeno's.

Naruto began to drifted off, but then he felt something or rather someone caressing his cheek. His eyes shot open to find Akeno smirking at him as she was rubbing his whiskers, "Kitsune-kun! You do purr!" She giggled as Naruto tried to fight back the puff. His purrs came out more as she caressed them.

"That's really cute". Rias responded before Naruto could break away, they both began to caress his cheeks Naruto was purring and he felt his body go limp. The one weakness he could for some damn reason never overcome!

* * *

**Next Day **

Naruto made his way to the club room. Rias told him that she had to meet two members of the church. They were in the ORC with Sona and her peerage. Naruto made his way into the room to find two girls sitting opposite from Rias. One was a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes. Then another beautiful young woman with violet eyes. She has long chestnut hair that is usually tied into twin tails, each held with a blue scrunchy. The brunette was wearing a standard Church battle attire. The blunette was wearing standard battle attire is her Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with pauldron, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck. "Oi sorry I was late, I got caught up talking to the girls again. They just won't leave me alone". Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

The two girls' eyes widen as Irina stated, "You wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki, would you?" Irina asked.

"The one and only! Who are you?" Naruto smiled giving her a foxy grin.

"I'm Irina Shidou and this is my partner Xenovia Quarta, we're both parts of the church. It's nice to meet you". Irina smiled.

"Irina he is a devil, we don't need to be so friendly". Xenovia butted in.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, I'm not a devil. Rias isn't strong enough to reincarnate me". Naruto laughed as Rias puffed her cheeks out with embarrassment. This piqued Irina's and Xenovia's interest.  
"I see, a rather strong and powerful individual. Tell me do you believe in Kami-sama?" Xenovia asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well I mean, I've heard plenty things about Kami-sama. There's a lot of different religions so it's hard to say who is the real one. I mean there was a person that I use to know that was called the Shinobi no Kami. Though saying which is the real Kami-sama well I don't know. It really doesn't matter to me either because I'm really not that religious".

"Interesting, well you will one day and hopefully see the light. I pray that Kami-sama will guide you to the light". Xenovia spoke in her religious voice praying for Naruto.

Naruto scratched his head, "No need to pray for me, I mean it's not like I am going to convert that fast. Hell, I could be considered a Kami if you considered on how strong I am, but I'm not. I know I could never be god. I'm just really strong". Naruto made a funny face and stuck his tongue out.

Xenovia didn't take kindly to this and turned her attention to Rias, "Anyways I must ask you that you keep out of our affairs". Xenovia added, "Recently holy swords have been stolen by fallen angels. We ask you to stay out of the way and not interfere".

"Hmmm, you make it sound like you don't want me to interfere, almost as if I were to join the fallen?" Rias gave them a smirked.

"I'm sure the little sister of Sirzechs, one of the four Maous, would do anything like that to tarnish his reputation". Xenovia smirked.

"You got that right; well we will stay out of it". Rias smiled, 'Would you care for some tea?" Rias asked.

"No, we don't accept tea from devils. Now we will be on our way". Xenovia stood up but her eyes met with Asia's, "You… are you Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked.

Asia was a bit nervous, "I-I am…". She felt nervous and anxious and Naruto could feel her emotions.

"Ahhh so you did become a with to the house of Gremory". Xenovia closed her eyes and let a sigh out.

Irina was shocked, "Oh my goodness I heard a lot about you! I heard you could heal devils and fallen angels. Thinking you actually did it is fascinating, you must be really strong yourself".

Naruto could see that Asia was shaking hating to rethink of her memories. Naruto was about to step in, but Issei did first, "Hey you okay?" Issei was worried.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay". She kept looking at the ground thinking of the memories.

"Of course she is not okay, she went from being a saint to a devil. It's about as far as one could fall". Xenovia added in disgust.

"Hey! How about you leave her alone!" Issei shouted this got Naruto's attention, instead of stepping in. He let Issei do the work, this slightly changed Naruto's opinion of Issei.

"Asia I must ask you; do you still believe in the god we follow?" Xenovia asked.

"What really!? Wow she must be the rare few who still care for God. Is it true Asia!?" Irina said surprised.

"Y-Yes I do… I still haven't been able to let go. I've served him my entire life; I've never been able to let go". Asia had tears running down her face. Naruto knows all too well; he sees her struggle every night to even look at the bible. To try to pray to god or anything, she can't even hold her cross.

"Good, then you would allow us to execute you then. If you sacrifice your soul to him, I'm sur god will be willing to forgive you". Xenovia walked towards Asia, Issei moved in front of her.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I don't think you have a damn right to call Asia a witch!" Issei shouted.

"Witch is the nicest thing I could possibly call her". Xenovia smirked.

"I don't want to hear it! You guys are the ones who considered her a witch! You put the label on her! You said she was a saint! That wasn't her choice! She didn't want any of this!" Issei argued back.

"If she could a genuine saint could live off of god's love along. If she can't do that then she was never a saint, to begin with". Xenovia glared at Issei.

"Saint or not! Asia is one of the kindest soul you would ever know!" Issei argued.

"Who are you to Asia?" Xenovia asked.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou! I am a pawn! I might be from a different peerage, but we're still friends! I'm her friend! I'm her family too! We all are! I will do everything in my power to stop you!" Issei shouted.

"That's pretty big talk, you sure you're ready to take on the entire church yourself?" Xenovia smirked holding up her holy sword.

"Issei stand down". Naruto walked over as Issei felt the power radiating off of Naruto. Ddraig told Issei to back up and move out of Naruto's way. Naruto walked over to Asia and gently gave her a hug. He looked at Issei, "Issei I was wrong about you, your not such a bad guy after all. You're a pervert… but your also a good man. Keep looking out for my Imouto". Naruto gently released Asia. He turned to Xenovia and Irina with a frown on his face and his eyes piercing Xenovia's and Irina's soul. Naruto grit his teeth, "You know… what boils my bubbles? Cocky and self-righteous, selfish, pricks like you guys! You think your on top because you have shiny swords. Then the big man upstairs to back you up! If you think… I will allow you to harm anyone. My friends… my family… you got another thing coming. Unlike Issei, he can't take on the church. I belong to no factions; I belong to myself. Naruto Uzumaki, the ninja of the hidden leaf! If you want to lay a single hair on Asia or on Rias's head. I swear I don't care who your god is. I'll kick your ass and god too! No one, I mean one harms the people I hold previous". Naruto closed his eyes, his facial features changed. His whiskers grew thicker and sharper. His canines grew longer, his hair seemed even wilder. He opened his eyes, as his pupils were gone, he had nothing but glowing red eyes. Once his eyes stopped glowing his white parts of his eyes showed but his pupils were red with a black slit in the middle, **"Tell me! Do you think your so-called god can beat me? I've defeated two-three people who were powerful. They considered themselves gods. I beat each and every one of them!" **

Xenovia and Irina felt the heavy killing intent brought by Naruto. His energy was dark, but it was also warm and caring. Xenovia growled, "Fine then! How about we take this outside! No human or thing like you can stop a blade of a holy sword!"

Naruto's appearance returned to normal, "Fine… a spar between you two and me". Naruto went to go outside until Kiba spoke up that he wanted to fight too. Though Naruto punched him in the gut and knocked him out, "I don't have time to play games like revenge Kiba". Rias sighed knowing full well what Naruto was getting himself into.

* * *

**Outside **

"This will be a small spar, no need to take this to the higher-ups". Xenovia smiled, "If you die it's not our fault". Xenovia unwrapped her sword with Irina taking her sword out.

Naruto stood across from them, "You guys don't understand there is always someone else stronger than you. Stronger than your god, the reason I will win this. Not because of my strength, because of my determination to protect my friends! Tell me why will you win?" Naruto asked.

Xenovia smirked, "Because God is on our side! We are in his favor!" She pulled her sword out which began to glow. Rias and Sona's peerage began to shake feeling the power from the swords.

Naruto stood there, "Come at me when you're ready". Naruto pulled out a simple kunai that began to glow blue. They both charged at him, they did definitely have perfect teamwork. Naruto saw no problem with that. Though Naruto effortlessly dodged their attacks. They couldn't land a single hit, "Hmp yours swords aren't very effective if they can't hit their target".

"Wow I didn't realize Naruto was this strong". Sona spoke, "To be able to dodge their attacks so effortlessly".

"Naruto is really strong, which is why I'm not too concerned". Rias smiled proudly.

"Nii-san is really strong, though I'm happy he is fighting for me". Asia said happily.

Then a hand pat her on her shoulder, "That's what family does Imouto". Naruto smirked as everyone turned their heads shocked.

"W-What!? How are you here!" Issei shouted.

"Shadow Clone". Naruto spoke a four more Naruto's appeared.

Just then Naruto finally shot his head towards Irina and Xenovia as Irina changed her sword into a spear and stabbed Naruto. Well the clone Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, "W-What!?" Xenovia said shocked.

Then the two heard clapping from the side. They saw five Naruto's in total clapping. They lined up shoulder to shoulder. From left to right each Naruto took turns speaking, "Congratulations, you were, able to, defeat, my clone. Now can you fight the real one?" The four disappeared leaving the real one standing before them.

"Cheeky bastard!" Xenovia charged forward and swung her massive sword at Naruto.

What shocked everyone as Naruto simply caught her blade with his hand glowing red with chakra. Naruto pulled Xenovia's face close to his, "Shinobi training rule number one a Shinobi must keep their presence hidden at all times. You two were so busy trying to kill me, you didn't even notice you were fighting a clone". Naruto let go as she pulled away; Naruto gave them both a smirk, "You better come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise, you'll never beat me". Naruto got into a stance ready to fight.

Xenovia and Irina held their swords up and began to charge at naruto with their swords. Naruto smiled, "Today's lesson Shinobi battle skills rule number one! Taijutsu!" Naruto dashed forward as he disappeared from their field of vision.

"W-What where did he!" Xenovia spoke as she felt a pain in her stomach. She looked down to find Naruto in between them with his fist in her stomach and his knee in Irina's stomach. He pushed sending the two-flying back. The two began to ragdoll on the ground because of the force. Thankfully friction is their friend… and enemy. The two stood back up with scraps on their bodies.  
"I-I couldn't even follow him!" Irina said with a determined look.

"We can do this! God needs us to do this! We are doing his work!" Xenovia yelled as the two ran at Naruto again.

Naruto simply began to dodge their swords again. This time he used their momentum against them and made Xenovia and Irina to crash into one another. Once he was in between them again they both swung their swords horizontally. Xenovia aimed to cleave him in half, and Irina to lop his head off. Naruto quickly spun I the air parallel to their swings avoiding the blades. This caused Irina and Xenovia's eyes to widen in shock. Once Naruto landed, he brought his hands together once again. He pointed his middle, pointer, and thumb straight up with his ring and pinky finger folded. He disappeared from in between them and appeared behind Xenovia, **Hidden Leaf Secret Technique: Thousand Years of Death! **Naruto shot forward ramming his two fingers at Xenovia's asshole sending her flying into a tree.

Irina deadpanned along with everyone else watching them. Issei fell face-first into the ground, "WHAT NO FAIR! I WANT TO PUT MY FINGERS IN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL AND!" Issei was punched over the head by Sona.

"Down boy!" She growled as Issei whined as he rubbed his head.

Irina shook her head, "The hell is that for!?"  
Xenovia stood up and didn't appreciate that move done on her, "Damn you! I'll kill you for that!" Xenovia put her sword away into a separate dimension. She began to chant as another portal opened up. She pulled out a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. She swung it around and aimed it at Naruto, "This sword is Durandal! This to the point that it even responds to its wielder. For a wielder that seeks destruction like me, Durandal releases a massive amount of aura with destructive powers".

Naruto was currently picking his ear, "What?" He looked up at her.

She growled and charged forward, "Whatever I swing with this thing! IT CUTS!" She swung her sword at Naruto.

Naruto smiled he knew some but not a lot of genjutsu, but he can get them to work, "Shinobi Battle techniques part 2! Genjutsu!" Naruto weaved a few hand signs **Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death! **

Xenovia charged forward but then she froze as a tree from behind her wrapped around her. This didn't allow her to move she was struggling.

* * *

**Real World **

Naruto smirked as Xenovia stood there unable to move. She didn't know why, Irina was calling for her, "Xenovia what's wrong!?" Irina ran over as he placed her hand on Xenovia.  
Xenovia was unable to get out of the genjutsu, though she flared what magic strength or whatever she had in connection to the sword. Helped free her, she breathed heavily, "T-The hell was that?" She shouted.

"Genjutsu, the caster controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses; this is frequently used to create false images and/or trick the body into believing it has experienced physical pain". Naruto smirked, "But I'm not that mean so I used an easy genjutsu on you".

Xenovia stood up, "No… I can't lose! Kami-sama is on our side! We serve Kami-sama! We will prevail!" She lunged forward swinging her sword.

"Alright then… Shinobi Battle Kill Rule number three… Ninjutsu!" Naruto began blazing through the hand seals like Kakashi did. Rias and everyone watched Naruto at how fast his hands were moving. Xenovia and Irina froze as they watched Naruto's rapid hand movements, "The one downside there is no water around here… however". The hydrogen and the oxygen in the air began to slam into one another in the air around Naruto.

Rias was amazed by this, "Naruto what is he doing with hydrogen and oxygen in the air!"

"By putting oxygen and hydrogen in the air together. Specifically two hydrogens and one oxygen I can create water out of thin air! Now try this on for your size!" **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu! **A giant water dragon twice the size that Zabuza and Kakashi could muster appeared behind Naruto. With its yellow glowing eyes and sharp water teeth, it roared once Naruto threw at the two.

Irina quickly took her sword and made a shield the attack slammed into them. It may have protected them, but the force was too great as it sent them flying into a nearby tree. The two slowly stood back up with them staring at Naruto in amazement. They soon began to realize that Naruto… he wasn't even winded. His breathing, it was normal as if he hasn't done anything at all. Naruto smiled, "What's wrong? Can't keep up with my stamina? If you can't last at least a hour or two with me… well you certainly can't last six days of no rest of food huh".

"W-What! Are you insane! A human, a devil, fallen, or an angel without food that would almost die! Every living being needs some type of food source! Only Kami-sama can do that!" Xenovia shouted.

Naruto shook his head, "You guys grew up in a sheltered world, granted you were trained. However, the amount of experience I have… you would need more than a hundred lifetimes to even take a step near the amount of experience I have". Naruto's face then frowns, "I think I've rambled enough I think it's time that I finished this. Shinobi Battle Tactic Rule Number 4!" Naruto disappeared and appeared between them; Naruto threw down a smoke bomb.

Once the cloud of smoke disappeared, two beings were in the middle. A handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes. Along with an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure. Xenovia and Irina's eyes widen, "Michael-sama! Gabriel-sama!" They both shouted in shock.

Michael looks at Xenovia and Irina, "I know you two, Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou. I heard about the man you were having trouble with. So, we just teleported him to heaven. We are currently smiting him now".

Xenovia stood up happily, "Finally! He was all talk and no bite! I-I mean thank you very much Michael-sama!" Xenovia bowed.

"Please raise your head child, I wish you the best of luck. Now would you like a reward?" Michael asked.

"W-What a reward?" Irina said confused.

Michael smirked along with Gabriel, **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! **Then a bunch of Michaels appeared all around them, **Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu! **Michael and Gabriel transformed into a bunch of handsome looking men. Xenovia and Irina's stare at the scene in front of them. Xenovia had a small line of blood drip from her nose. Then Irina was blushing up a storm.  
"Wait their church members no way that would". Issei went on.

Then they all disappeared as Naruto came from the smoke and slammed both of his fists into their temples knocking them out instantly. Naruto caught them before they could fall to the ground. He gently laid them down and everyone came walking over, "N-Naruto that was amazing!" Issei said amazed.

"That was impressive … weird and unusual moves". Sona sighed with a laugh.

"I-I don't even want to know what that last jutsu was". Rias was rubbing the blood from her nose.

Akeno was currently smiling and giggling, "Ara Kitsune-kun that was amazing, you think you could use that jutsu on me one day". Akeno put her hands the same way naruto did that thousand years of death.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Naruto I must ask how did you know who Michael and Gabriel looked like?"

"Oh, when I save Rias from Riser and we went back to their place. I sent some clones to the library to do some reading. I so happened to come across a book on heaven and it's a leader. Then a silver-haired maid helped me out with the rest. I think her name was… Grayfia? I think". Naruto was trying to remember.

"Oh! That's Nii-sama's wife!" Rias said shocked, "It's Grayfia yeah your right".

"Oh, wow she is a really nice and pretty lady". Naruto smiled remembering her helping him look over the history.

Soon there was groaning as Irina and Xenovia began to wake up. They stood up and looked, "Tch! T-That was dirty!" Xenovia stood up.

Naruto turned to her, "Shinobi Battle Rule number four; deception". Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I've read up about Michael and Gabriel. It wasn't hard really; in the real world, no one plays fair sweetie. I could have beaten you even quicker than I let you guys to believe".

Irina and Xenovia sighed as they sat there bruised up and tired. Naruto smiled, "I know how about you guys come over to my house. Long as you guys don't harm Rias or Asia I'm cool with it". Naruto smiled.

"W-What? Go to your place where you're letting in devils No!" Xenovia tried to get up but her tired legs gave out from under her.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys". Naruto rolled up his sleeve and bit his thumb and swiped his blood over the chakra seal. Then three glowing swords came out and appeared in his hand, "I forgot to mention that I had these two originally in my possession". The sword in his left hand was an ancient double-edged sword predating before the creation of katanas with a black blade and a silver edge, uniquely the blade itself appears to be almost fused with it guard and a two-handed hilt. The next sword was in the shape of a katana, a silver blade with a holden and orange hilt, "Then I got this off of a rogue priest, that Kiba encountered that night. The night when I came back and it was raining. I don't it told me to take it so I did". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait it told you to take the sword?" Xenovia asked, "You do know what sword that is right?"

"No, no clue at all". Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"T-The one with the double edge is known as the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi otherwise known as the Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven. is a Holy Sword of Shinto legends that rivals the original Excalibur and Durandal. It is also known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Grass-Cutting Sword. Unlike the other Holy Swords, that are said to be forged by God, the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was found inside the body of the legendary 8-headed Evil Dragon, Yamata no Orochi. The one that looks like Katana with the golden and orange hilt. That is known as the Totsuka no Tsurugi, Sword of Length of Ten Fists. Its a Holy Spirit Sword from ancient times. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. It can also cut through objects like a normal blade, thereby giving the wielder great versatility in his attacks. Being a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi, this sword can cut through almost anything". Xenovia couldn't believe that Naruto of all people was able to hold these weapons.

"What is so special about them? I mean I use them to train I guess, but I mean they do have holy properties. They just like me because I never use them. I don't use them unless I really have to". Naruto replied.

"W-What do you mean you don't use them?" Xenovia asks.

"Well, I mean… I think the sword a personality of its own. It likes to not be used as a weapon even though it is one. I know a few friends who were used like weapons, so I accepted it. When I do need help which I hardly ever do. They get the job done, but it's been maybe a few thousand years since I've used it". Naruto looked at his sword earning a glow from them. Which they thank him for not using it to kill people.

Xenovia was shocked by this, _"He must be a natural holy sword user like I am". _"The other one you have is Excalibur Ruler. This Excalibur fragment of the seven. Grants the wielder the power to manipulate anything, be it matter, energy or even ether if he or she wishes. With time, the controlled opponent/object will gradually lose their will and eventually become fully subjugated".

"Dang that sounds overpowered, like an anime character receiving powerful ass weapons". Naruto looked at them.

Rias said, "You have no fricken idea, you could wield them like Zoro does from one piece! Three sword style!" Rias chuckled as Naruto laughed with her, only a few got it. **(My readers better get it lol). **

Naruto looked at his blades and asked them what they wanted via telepathy. They all seemed to answer to not to be used as a weapon of war. A weapon to bring peace stability, thus why they reached out to him. Xenovia and Irina sighed, "Naruto do you know if our swords can talk?"

"Well, I can hear them with telepathy thanks to a few tenants and practice with the swords". Naruto began to listen to their swords and Naruto understood just fine, "You're swords and fine as the wielder. Though Durandal wants you to be stronger Xenovia, Irina your sword is fine with the way you are. Just you need to quick and react quicker, you would be a better wielder". Naruto mentioned as they looked at their swords. Naruto sealed the swords back into his seals. Then everyone heard his stomach growling, "Man I'm hungry! I know! I'll make someone ramen!" Naruto quickly made a bunch of clones and grabbed everyone, "LETS GO!" Everyone disappeared in a flash of lighting towards Naruto's house using his Hiraishin.

**A/N: How was that? Too much? Too little? Let me know what you guys think! :P This is where Naruto will get his interactions with Irina. Akeno will also be coming up once the Holy Swords really kick-off. How Naruto obtained these holy swords, well I got some lore for it. Some friendly lore that works for it, I like how it traces back to Naruto one day finding it. If you guys want to throw in your own idea on how he came across these swords. Feel free to suggest to them, I just try to make sure everything is fluid and makes sense. Anyways! I'll go continue my Senju Prince and His Princess story! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	5. Golden Week Part 1

Golden Week Pt. 1

**Hello back with another chapter. I don't know when I will post this, but hopefully, everyone will enjoy it. I'm going to try something different and veer off from the canon series. I want to try to do something that creates a better bond between Rias and Naruto. I decided to confirm the pairing, I want to make it where Rias and Naruto interact more, as for Naruto's past. I think I'll begin to slowly have Naruto open to Rias. **

Its been a few days since Naruto and Rias's peerage met the holy sword users. Learning that Naruto was a natural holy sword user and wasn't a believer in Kami was big. Naruto was walking to school alone since Rias needed Asia and the others for their club. Naruto was part of the club and all, but he let them go ahead today. Naruto wanted to sleep in because of the studying Rias forced him to go through last night. Since their Golden Week was coming up, their spring exams were approaching before the week.

Naruto sighed as he let a breath out as he made his way to the front of the school. He looked up to see the posters for the celebration of golden week. The other students crowded around as he saw that the Occult Research Club was going to be hosting it, _"So, therefore, Rias wouldn't let me come with them early. She knew that I wouldn't want to do any of this… wait I swear I'm forced to dress up for cosplay I AM SO OUT!" _Naruto shouted in his mind. Naruto walked over to as Tsubaki smiled, "Good luck Naruto you're going to need it". She said with a sorry look on her face.

Naruto took the flyer and began to read it, there was going to be a dance. Not that bad, beauty competition, Naruto, Akeno, and Koneko as judges, _"Okay so far so good". _There was going to be a beach party, _"Nothing wrong there". _He continued to read that there would be a maid café, a scary horror section, and a few other things. Then there would be a special event during the beach event. He didn't know what it would be, but he shrugged his shoulders. Thought it was itching him what the special event was but whatever it was. He DID NOT like the sound of that.

Naruto made his way inside the school and went to class. He knew it to be boring once again, he went inside and found Rias talking to the class. Once he walked in, she stopped talking and giggled as she went to sit down. Naruto raised an eyebrow and sighed, soon the bell rang, and the class started.

* * *

**After School **

Naruto was hearing rumors about something, but he didn't like it. Since today was Friday and the events for the school started Monday. He would have to wait to see what was going on with Rias and their club. Naruto arrived at the club room to find Rias and Akeno talking. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Rias giggled, "Hey Naruto I hope you're ready for golden week! Sona and her team are helping us out as well!" Rias did a small little jump fist-pumping the air.  
"Yeah, sure I'm happy to help… just what are you up to?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, though I am free after club activities! How about you and I go on another date!" Rias chirped as she quickly grabbed his arm pulling his arm into her bosom.

Issei walked in, "WHAT NO FAIR YOU! YOU GET TO GO ON A DATE WITH RIAS GREMOERY!" Issei began to pull his hair out.

Asia puffed her cheeks out, "Issei! No fair! I already was fine with Sona in on this! Rias too! You're with us not her!"

Issei began to cry, "You don't understand I want to be HAREM KING!"

Sona punched him on top of the head, "You and your disgusting harem! Get over it!"

"I LIVE FOR IT THOUGH! BEAUTIFUL BUSTY WOMAN FALLING TO MY FEET!" Issei cried as Koneko threw him across the room.

"Stupid pervert go die in a hole. At least Naruto-sempai respect woman you slob". Koneko stared daggers at Issei.

Naruto sighed, "Why would you suddenly want to go on a date!? What is this beach things we're doing for school? Is the school really okay with this?"

"Yeah! My Nii-sama thought that it would be a great time for all of us! We're renting out the beach and the hotel rooms. Obviously, the boys and girls will be split, but your always welcomed!" Rias giggled, "Nii-sama can't ever say no to me".

Naruto rubbed his temples, "I think I'm skipping! I-I think I'm coming down with an illness! I-I don't think I can make it!" Naruto pretended to start feeling sick.

Rias crossed her arms under her chest and huffed, "Alright then but I'm destroying your ramen stash".

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Naruto glared at her.

Rias smirked, "Test me".

Naruto began to mumble about stupid girlfriend trying to go after his ramen, "Wait when did you two start dating!? I didn't know this! Ara! Rias I'm so surprised!" Akeno giggled jealously.

"W-We aren't dating per se! We're still testing the waters". Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head, "I never agreed to be her boyfriend, I'm still trying to see what type of girl Rias really is".

"Yeah, but I'll make him mine! Ero-Sennin-kun!" Rias giggled which earned a glare from Naruto.

"You are not going to call me that". Naruto glared at her.

The crimson princess giggled, "Yeah I can, you can't stop me Ero-Kitsune-kun". Rias began to make of Naruto's whiskers, "Though I still need to know… do you purr if I rub them?" Rias inched closer as so did Akeno.

"I-I don't want you to find out". Naruto backed up a bit as Rias backed down.

She twirled around and giggled, "Common I'll pick you up by six?"

Naruto sighed rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah fine I'll see you then, do you have the night planned?"

"Yeah of course I do!" Rias clapped her hands together as she went to sit at her desk to do her club work.

Naruto sighed and look out the window, he wondered if this was his chance. The chance that Kurama and the others wanted him to take. Naruto began to leave as everyone left to go do their pacts. Naruto went home and began to prepare for the date which he was surprised he was okay going on. Naruto went to his room and went to his closet. He let a long sigh out as he looked inside. He pulled out an orange T-Shirt along with an orange and black jacket with a hoodie. He had a pair of black pants.

Naruto went back downstairs and sat down on the couch he watched Tv. Then a red magic circle appeared with Rias and Asia appearing. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "That was rather quick you okay being here by yourself Asia?"

Asia nodded her head, "Yeah I am, Issei-san is stopping by with Sona-Kaichou to study!"

"I see, Rias you ready to go?" Naruto stood up ready to go and seemed a bit eager.

Rias giggled, "Aren't you eager to go? What's the sudden change?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow confused, "I said I'm okay trying this, I never said I was eager".

"Don't you lie, I can sense it you would have complained or something!" Rias grabbed his arm, "We're going on a date in the underworld!" Rias disappeared with Naruto in the underworld to the Gremory Estate.

* * *

**Underworld **

Naruto arrived in Rias's room, he was surprised with the amount of manga and anime she had. The figures and everything was a bit much, to be honest, he was expecting something else. Naruto was wondering how he got into this, to think that he agreed to go on another date with Rias. What was it about Rias he liked about her? She never takes no for an answer, she strong-willed, smart, and caring. If he remembers correctly that moment with his mother, the two were similar. Though his mother was a bit scarier.

Rias blushed, "I-I hope it isn't too much, I like Japanese culture a bit too much".

"A bit too much is an understatement, though I must ask what you want to do?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I am hoping… maybe you would want to watch anime with me tonight. You know just the two of us?". Rias nervously blushed as her body moved side to side.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled, it was different, but it was a way for them to bond. Heck, maybe he will give this anime thing a shot, "Sure why not, if it with you than I don't mind".

Rias cheered up quickly as she ran over to her anime collection. She began to ramble off about anime, there was dragon ball, fairy tail, one-piece, Chivalry of a Failed Knight, and more. Rias grabbed Chivalry of a Failed Knight, "Let's watch this one! This one is one of my favorites! It has action and perfect romance!" Rias pulled Naruto to her bed as a TV came down from her bed. It showed her a CD area where she could place the disc in. She hit play as their binge-watching of anime began.

Naruto had to admit, it was a sweet date. Granted they didn't do much, but it was to learn about each other more. Naruto watched as he sat against the headboard of her bed. He was watching the anime and learned more about Ikki Kurogane. He had to admit he had it rough too, Naruto was able to relate to him. To think he had family that disowned him because he wasn't born with any special talent. Rias meanwhile leaned into Naruto's chest resting her head against his. She truly enjoyed this anime because she loves Ikki's personality and views on life. The way he lives and learns to live for others like Stella. How he falls in love with her and learns to rely on Stella.

Naruto began to see a lot of himself in Ikki and how Rias was almost like Stella. It was so ironic it was scary, but he truly saw in Rias's eyes. She did not mean for him to think like this, she just loves the anime. She wants Naruto to learn more about her, to hopefully enjoy what she loves. Rias looks up smiling, "So what do you think of it so far? I know we're only a couple episodes in".

Naruto smiled, "I like it, actually I love it. Ikki is a really cool guy… he reminds me of someone I used to know". Naruto saw himself in Ikki a lot, mainly due to him having almost nothing while growing up. Many hated Naruto, many hated Ikki for being weak, they hated them for something out of their control.

Rias smiled, "I'm glad you like it! Ikki is such a cool character! The way he overcomes his family! How he makes sure he is strong in his own way! How he strives to be the strongest, his fighting technique! His cunningness! I love it!" Rias leaned deeper into Naruto's hug. Naruto couldn't help but let a chuckle out, Rias was really doing her best. She really wanted to be with Naruto and make sure he had a great time. She wanted to share what she is passionate about, in hopes that Naruto loved it too.

Naruto brought her closer into the hug, "Yeah it's a really good anime, I like it, I must say it's very good" Naruto felt his heart race a bit as Rias nuzzled her face into his chest. The two continued to binge the rest of the anime with Rias loving every second of it. Naruto chuckling and smirking at Rias's antics, she acts proud, elegant, like any true princess. When it comes to anime, she is like a child who can't be contained.

The two continued to watch the rest of the anime with Naruto finding himself enjoying it. Believe it or not but watching a season of an anime with Rias was a lot of fun. Naruto didn't realize it but he was enjoying this a lot. Rias began to talk to him about other animes that began to interest him, "So after everything! What do you think! Was the anime to your liking!?" Rias smiled happily.

Naruto chuckled as Rias's face was mere inches from his. Rias blushed and quickly back up waiting for his answer. Naruto smiled, "I must admit Rias, that anime was something else. It makes me remember a lot ya know".

Rias smiled, "Oh I see, well I glad you enjoyed". Rias was smiling happily, "So you think you would give anime a try?"

Naruto shook his head chuckling, "Well I must say it was interesting to watch, I enjoyed it very much. So yeah". Naruto nodded his head looking up at the ceiling. He saw off on the side that Rias had a fox stuffed animal. He smirked remembering his tenants, he looked at Rias and smiled with a grin on his face. He felt truly happy, he felt like he was himself for once. To think that he could begin to share happier memories with someone. To think that Rias might, in fact, be the one that Kurama has been talking about.

Rias giggled excitedly as she hopped off the bed, though she missed the warmth of his body. She ran up to her anime collection. She began to go through it once more and pulled out a disc. It read Dr. Stone, "This is one of the newest anime that have come out! So far one of the best! Next to My Hero Academia! We got a long night together! Do you want to watch more anime? You want to go out somewhere?" Naruto laughed at Rias as she began to blush, "H-Hey what's so funny?"

Naruto smiled, "Hey how about we eat something. I know! I'll make some ramen!" Naruto stood up, "I'll whip up a bowl! Have you ever had a bowl before?"

Rias thought about it and smiled, "Yeah! Why not! That sounds great!"

* * *

**Kitchen **

Naruto and Rias made their way into the kitchen where Rias's nephew came running, "Rias-Obaa-chan!"

"Oh, Millicas-kun! You've grown up so much since the last time I've seen you!" Rias giggled as she smiled rubbing his head. Millicas is a cute young boy with short crimson red hair inherited from his father, Sirzechs and red eyes which he inherited from his mother, Grayfia.

"Oh? Your big brother had a kid who is his mother?" Naruto asked.

As if on que Millicas turned around, "Kaa-san!" He ran over to his mother who was Grayfia.

Grayfia bowed, "Naruto-sama, Rias-sama I hope your date is doing well".

Rias smiled, "It's been great so far! Naruto is going to make me some of his ramen".

Grayfia smiled, "I see, I hope you have a good time, Millicas let's not disturb them".

Naruto chuckled, "Please Grayfia you can just call me Naruto. Actually, if you want I can treat you and Millicas to ramen".

Millicas eyes widen, "Yes, please! Ramen sounds amazing!"

"Millicas! Please must leave Rias-sama and Naruto-sama". Grayfia said sternly as the head maid of the Gremory House.

Grayfia was then cut off, "Please Grayfia I don't like honorifics, Naruto is fine. Grayfia it would be a pleasure if you, Rias, and Millicas could taste my ramen. I would like to open a ramen shop of my own one day". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Grayfia couldn't help but let a small giggle out, "I see then thank you for the opportunity to try your dish". Grayfia gave a polite bow.

They made their way into the kitchen. Naruto made some clones as they began to gather the materials. Regular ramen calls for 2 large eggs, 1 tablespoon olive oil, 4 cloves garlic, minced, 1 tablespoon freshly grated ginger, 4 cups reduced-sodium chicken broth, 4 ounces shiitake mushrooms, 1 tablespoon reduced-sodium soy sauce, 3 (5.6-ounce) packages refrigerated Yaki-Soba, seasoning sauce packets, 3 cups baby spinach, 8 slices Narutomaki, optional, 1 carrot, grated, and 2 tablespoons chopped chives. Of course, it recalls for more if there are more bowls, but that's the typical ingredients for a bowl.

Naruto and his clones began to cook meals as the smell of ramen filled the air. Millicas mouth was watering, Grayfia nodded approving of the smell. Rias was waiting patiently, she couldn't be any happier, _"Strong, cute, smart, likes anime, and can cook too!" _Rias giggled, not many men like to cook either.

Soon Venelana came walking, she was Rias's mother. Naruto had an apron on cooking with a white chef bandana on his head. He looked up to see a woman with brown hair and violet eyes. She looked like a brunette version of Rias, "Well hello there, I didn't know Rias had a sister".

The woman giggled as Rias's sighed, "Naruto this isn't my sister this is my mother Venelana Gremory".

Naruto's eyes widen, "W-What! YOUR MOTHER! Y-YOU'RE SO YOUNG!"

"You dummy we're devils remember?" Rias sighed.

Then the light bulb went off for Naruto, "Oh shoot right". Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

Venelana chuckled, she had shorter flaxen hair and violet eyes, "Oh my Rias you found such an interesting man. He cute, charming, he can cook, and handsome! Might just have to steal him for myself!" Venelana chuckled.

"Kaa-san no! You already manage Tou-san's harem, no need you to have one too! Besides! He is mine!" Rias shouted as Naruto deadpanned.

Soon a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes just like his two children, Sirzechs and Rias Gremory. He also has a short and red beard or stubble, "Well seems something is cooking in the kitchen, oh! Rias this is the boy who saved you at your wedding! Oh! He can cook too! Rias I think we have a winner!" The father of Rias chuckled.

Rias began blushing, "H-HEY! WE'RE TAKING IT SLOW! Kaa-san Tou-san! Don't embarrass me!"

Naruto chuckled as he was cooking, he began to make a few more bowls. Seeing this was something he envied. This family bonding, Rias being teased by his parents. Naruto thought what it would have been like if his parents met Rias's. Rias puffed her cheeks out as her older brother came running in. He picked up and began to hug her rubbing his cheek against hers. She had to pry her face away from his as he cried. He complained about not getting any more hugs, or evens kisses from his dear sister, "ONII-SAMA LET GO!"

"RI-TAN I NEVER GET TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" Sirzechs cried.

Naruto continued to watch quietly with some pain he felt himself. He kept quiet hearing the laughter and the chatter between the family. Naruto didn't see it, but Rias caught him staring at her family's interactions. Rias had a small frown appearing on her face as she saw Naruto's look. Though he continued to smile and ignore their interactions. Rias knew she wasn't the only one who noticed, Naruto might be able to hide it. He hides it really well, Rias could tell he yearned for a family.

While the family talked, and Naruto was getting the bowls ready. Rias walked over to the counter, "So what do you think of them so far?"

Naruto chuckled, "Well they certainly are a lively family, to think that the Gremory Family was so lively. Though you guys would be more… how do I say sophisticated".

Rias giggled back, "Well they certainly different… hey Naruto we're friends, right?"

Naruto looked at her a bit confused by the question, "Well with the number of things I've done for you. Things I was dragged into… I hope so". Naruto leaned on the counter staring into her eyes.

Rias looked into his eyes and she smiled, "Naruto I'm your friend if there is anything troubling. Please, tell me I want to help you. I want to be there if your hurting, I know you've been through a lot. You've helped me a lot, so I want to do everything I can in return to help you". Rias quickly leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips with her own. She winked at him, "I'll be here for you, as you were here for me".

Rias and Naruto stared into one another's eyes as there was a slight cough from Sirzechs. Naruto and Rias turned their heads to them as they blushed, "Well, well what do we have here?" Sirzechs smirked.

"Naruto! The ramen! Is it done!" Rias stammered quickly.

Naruto snapped to, "Y-Yeah! Here!" He turned around quickly as he grabbed the pot. He placed the brother and noodles in the bowls. He placed the toppings on the ramens. Naruto prepared a bowl for each and every one of them.

The smell of ramen filled the air, "Wow this smells amazing!" Sirzechs smirked.

"Must say it's very nice to smell, it tastes just as great". Grayfia added.

"It's amazing!" Millicas smiled.

"Very good taste! I could get really get use to this!" Venelana blushed eating the food, she was very satisfied with Naruto's cooking. Zeoticus smiled eating his food, he looked to see Rias and Naruto eating his ramen too.

The two smiled while eating as Rias enjoyed and memorized each bite. Rias looked at Naruto for a moment, "So, are you still want to celebrate Golden Week with us?"

Naruto stopped eating for a moment and thought about it, "I guess I don't have a choice since you need me for some reason. I don't know what, but I would like to know what I'm getting into".

Rias giggled putting her hand over her mouth, "It's a secret".

Naruto sighed, "Well alright then". Naruto turns to her family, "Does anyone else want seconds?"  
"ME!" Millicas shouted as Grayfia began to scold him for not using manners, "I-I mean can I please have more!" He corrected himself properly and bowed while sitting on his seat.

Naruto walked over and ruffled his hair, "Yeah, no problem you can call me Naruto if you want".

Millicas smiled, "You got it, boss!" He gave Naruto a salute.

Naruto began to see Konohamaru in place of Millicas, Naruto quickly rubbed his eyes and smiled. He went back to cooking as Rias frowned as her mother walked over, "Rias something is bothering Naruto, do you know what it is?"

Rias frowned, "Well I think it's his past, you remember Onii-sama telling you how he has been around for many years. Well, he left all his friends, family, and everyone he cared for. I can't help but worry that his old wounds are opening. I know he is trying to open to me, but he is struggling. I know there is something he wants to tell me but is having a hard time".

While they were talking Naruto was busy cooking once again to make seconds for everyone, _"C-Can I really open up to them like this? Can I open this easily to all of them? What if I get left behind again? Everyone else got to continue and live a life they wanted. Does Rias really feel this way about me? Does she really want to try to spend her life with a guy like me? I don't have a single clue on how to act like a boyfriend. I'm loud, brash, I still don't always think things through. For her to understand that I'm just Naruto, not just as the guy who saved the world. Not the demon fox of the leaf everyone use to hate. Under everything? Can she be the one I'm looking for? Can she be the one I suppose to fall for? Why is everything SO COMPLICATED! Why is it so hard to think if she cares about me this way? Why is it so hard for me to try to like her! What the hell is stopping me!" _Naruto finished cutting some of the noodles and puts them into the pot, _"What am I missing?"_

* * *

**Mindscape **

"**Damn your still so loud, and your thinking is starting to really bother the hell out of me!" **A voice boomed in the back of Naruto's as he shot his head up.

Naruto turned around to see a small four-legged fox walking up, "K-Kurama what the hell? I thought you guys were gone!"

"**Well lucky me! I was forced to come back to this damn place!" **Kurama growled.

"I-I what? I'm so confused!"Naruto asked.

"**Don't get your hopes up kit, I'm only here temporarily. Old man Sage allowed me to come speak with you for a moment. Though your mother was yelling at me, her annoying screaming began to piss me off".**Kurama smirked as he looked up at Naruto.

"W-What! KURAMA!"Naruto ran up and pulled the puppy-sized Kurama into a hug.

"**ACK! L-LET GO, YOU DAMN HUMAN! C-CAN'T BREATHE!"**Kurama began to scream as Naruto quickly let him go, **"Now that I can breathe, I'm here to tell you something".**Naruto saw Kurama motion him to lean down. Naruto knelt on one knee to listen to Kurama, Kurama took his paw and punched Naruto across the face, **"GROW THE FUCK UP AND STOP WORRYING!"**

Naruto went flying back a bit as he landed on his feet holding his face, "OW WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT FOR!"

Kurama sighed, **"Naruto you need to stop worrying so much. This Rias girl is the right one for you, there is nothing about her you must worry about. It's you, you're the problem Naruto". **

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"**Geez do I have to explain everything to you!? It's called trust, you have to open up to someone. You've kept a lot to yourself, even if it was the war you were in. It's the deaths that bother you, it's the loneliness you feel, rejecting Hinata's feelings for you, telling anyone about the type of childhood you had. That you were turned into a Jinchuriki, there are a lot of things you have yet to tell them Naruto. Its time to holding it all in, this might be your only chance at being happy. I suggest you take it". **Kurama turned around and began to leave as he faded away as Naruto shouted at him to wait.

* * *

**Out of Mindscape **

Naruto woke up to find himself in bed with Rias holding him close. He around, he was confused, _"Was that a dream?" _Naruto looks to the side to see the apron he was wearing earlier on a chair. Naruto sat up in bed confused, then Grayfia came walking in. "Oh, you've awakened you gave us all quite the scare when you fell to the floor".

Naruto was a bit confused, "You mean when I was cooking the ramen?"

"Yes, you were fine physically but your mental state is out of whack. I did a mental check on you; I can sense you have a lot of pressure and anxiety. You haven't been sleeping very well have you". Grayfia spoke as she took a wet towel and wiped his forehead.

Naruto looked at Grayfia as his eyes saddened, all of the old memories he had with everyone were coming back, "Yeah your right about the sleep, but I-I just don't know. It's hard… I'm having a hard time. I want to get to know Rias, I do, but I'm scared".

"Scared? Scared about what? I'm surprised you of all people would be scared, your so powerful you could single handily destroy all three factions and rule the world. Yet you've stuck to the shadows, did small miracles, you've done a lot for this world. While you've received hardly anything in return. We know a lot about you Naruto Uzumaki, to think that you said you were scared". Grayfia spoke gently as she pulled his face into her bosom giving him a hug.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Grayfia, just hard with everything I've been through. I've felt like I've been lost in the dark for a long time now. Now that I've been with Rias and her peerage, I've met Sona and her peerage. Meeting friends that I thought I'd never make again. I'm worried I'm going to drive Rias away if she learned who I truly was. I know what you guys saw with my fight against Riser, but there is more to what I lead on to. Those were not mere transformations I used against Riser. They were physical beings that are sealed within me". Naruto stared at his hands the amount of work and effort he put into the world. The best he did to try to help everyone understand one another. For people to accept him for whom he was would be difficult.

Grayfia smiled, "If Rias cares about you, the way I know she does. I'm sure she won't care what type of past you've had. What you made you who you are, but I will disagree by saying that you're a bad person. We all have blood on our hands Naruto, I suggest giving Rias a chance". Grayfia stood up and bowed as she walked out of the room.

Naruto sighed as he laid back down, he found Rias still clinging on to him in bed. She was sound asleep but he could hear her mumble, "P-Please Naruto… d-don't leave, I-I want you to stay". Rias said in her sleep. Naruto pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her. Rias began to smile and relax as if her nightmare ended.

Naruto looked out the window, he swore he could see in the skies of hell. He swore he saw Jiraiya giggling perversely continuing his perverted books in heaven, "Stupid Ero-Sennin". Naruto mumbled as he laid his head to sleep.

* * *

**Time Skip Monday **

How do you put it? Well simple, Naruto Uzumaki was now the number most hated male in the school. Because of Golden Week, Sirzechs was able to pull strings and move the celebration to a bathhouse and beach. The kids would stay there for four days, Monday through Thursday. Friday there would be a dance, Maid Café, Golden Week Dance with the King and Queen. Oh yeah, the reason he was now the number one most hated male in the school. He was sitting on the bus full of females.

Before Naruto could get on the male bus, he was dragged into the female bus by Rias and Akeno. Much to Naruto's protest, Rias began to threaten his Ramen stash once again. Forcing Naruto to give in so she didn't destroy it. He swore that Rias was the evilest devil that ever existed. Though it was a rather enjoyable ride because he was asked simple question. He made quick talk to the other girls. Sona was even able to learn a bit more about Naruto, how smart he really is. Sona and Naruto began to speak in four different languages fluently. Sona had studied up on Japanese, English, Portuguese, and Chinese. Luckily for Naruto he was able to speak almost every language available. He could also use different dialects of the languages too, guess being immortal comes with its quirks.

Though many of the questions Naruto got was if he was seeing anyone. If he was dating either Rias or Akeno. Their great Onee-sama and great Nii-sama dating each other. They wanted to know and begged to know. Though Naruto and Rias would have to confirm that they weren't dating. Well, at least to their knowledge.

Soon the group were stopped in the middle of the road as the bus driver called out, "We got a flat tire!" She called out.

"Hey, I'll help out, Rias why don't you tell the other bus to continue on". Naruto hopped out of his seat to help the bus driver. Rias went to go inform the other bus of the news.

Naruto got outside as the bus driver sighed, "Damn the tube popped, the spare wheel should be right here". She began to pull the wheel out and Naruto began to use the lug wrench and began to twist the lug nuts off. The girls in the bus watched and giggled as they watched Naruto's muscles flex every time her turned the lug wrench. The bus driver was fairly young too, she had brown hair and dark black eyes. It was surprising now that Naruto got a good look at her face. She looked identical to Ayame, maybe her bust was a bit bigger, but she looked just like her. Naruto shook his head out of his stupor and continued to work.

Once the wheel was finally fixed and put in place, they all went onto the bus. The bus driver stopped Naruto, "Thank you". She smiled.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah no problem, the name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

The girl smiled, "Thank you for helping me out my name is Ayame Inuzuka". She smiles revealing a small tooth that represented a fang.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah it's nice to meet you". Naruto got back on the bus with the others.

Soon the group made their way to the bathhouse/beach place. The kids made their way to the beach as their luggage was dropped off in the bathhouse. The Occult research club met up outside the changing rooms to the beach. Naruto found Koneko there too, "Oh? Koneko was able to join us". Naruto said surprised.

"My Onii-sama pulled some strings as Koneko could come. The younger kids typically can't come because we're older". Rias smiled, "Common let's get to eh beach!" Rias did a small jump cheering as she disappeared in the females changing room.

"Yeah I can't wait it's going to be fun". Sona smiled cheekily as her and her peerage met up with Rias's.

"Well lets all HEAD IN!" Issei smiled perversely.

Asia giggled, "I can't wait for you to see my swimsuit Issei!" Asia smiled cutely at Issei.

Naruto walked over placing his hand on Asia's head, "If he does anything perverted, I'm drowning him".

"I'll help". Koneko said in a monotone voice.

"No need Naruto-Nii!" Asia countered quickly worried for Issei.

"I do need, perverts need to suffer". Naruto glared at Issei.

"Death to all perverts". Koneko stated blandly.

Sona blushed hoping Issei would like her outfit. She has never been this skin showing as a president of the student council. Sona sighed pushing it to the back of her mind, "Common let's go". Sona stated as the girls began to walk into the changing room.

Naruto, Kiba, and Issei walked into the male's bathroom to change as well. Soon the guys made their way outside to wait for Rias and the others. Naruto looked out at beach, he saw the sand and the waves roaring as it splashed up on the beach. He saw students running around and having a good time. Naruto realized that there were many stares from girls aimed at Kiba and him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sighing heavily. He really didn't feel like dealing with being the center of attention.

"Naruto!" Rias's voice called out.

Naruto turned his head to see Rias in her bikini. She was wearing a white cloth bathing suit that wrapped around her chest. It showed a lot of skin, Akeno was wearing an outfit showing very little skin as well. Issei began to perv the hell out, but Naruto punched him across the face, "Hey you finally made it out". Naruto walked over ignoring the fact that Rias was showing a lot of skin. Sona was wearing a nice two-piece that was black along with Tsubaki, though her assets are bigger. Asia had a cute yellow and baby blue two-piece bikini.

"What do you think~?" Rias winked at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to his face and his other head. Though he controlled it using chakra and coughed into his hand, "I must say the outfit is very nice, it really brings out your hair and eyes". Naruto smiled.

Rias giggled, "Thank you". She walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek. She whispered in his ear, "Ya know I wouldn't of mind if you commented my body". She closed one eye and blew air into his ear.

This sent shivers up Naruto's back, "What about mine!?" Akeno quickly got in between the two wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Akeno! Hands off!" Rias yelled as the two began to bicker back and forth.

Sona shook her head, "Uhhh Issei". She had a tint of pink appear on her face.

Issei sat up as he smiled looking at Sona, "Hehehe Kaichou looking pretty hot in that outfit!" Issei gave her a thumbs up. He also began to stare at Tsubaki's chest as well as a trickle of blood ran down his nose.

"Issei what about me?" Asia skipped over to him showing off her outfit.

Issei smiled back happily, "Hehehe! You look great Asia! You look amazing! So cute!"

Naruto asked, "Now that we're all here what are we going to be doing?"

Rias clapped her hands together, "The student council and the Occult Research Club came up with an activity!" Rias, Asia, Akeno, Asia, Sona, and the rest of the group ran over to a stage. Naruto followed them, "HEY EVERYBODY COME TO THE STAGE!" Rias called out to the rest of the students as they all crowded around, "Naruto get up here!" Rias called out as Naruto hopped on stage with her. Rias began to talk, "Hello everyone glad everyone was able to come over here! As for our first event which will last today all the way to Thursday! Naruto put this on your head". Rias handed Naruto a red headband, Naruto tied it around his forehead confused.

"You could have made it orange, it looks way cooler". Naruto added.

Rias ignored his comment, "Now the even is simple! Everyone is included even me and everyone else! Whoever can catch Naruto and get his headband, Naruto will do one thing for you! It can be anything!" Rias chirped.

"WAIT WHAT!" Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at Rias.

Rias smirked, "Ramen Stash and your backup ramen stash, I know everything".

"Monster!" Naruto clenched his fist.

"The event will continue every day, from 9:00 am to 9:00 pm you can try to catch naruto. If you do catch him and grab his headband, you win a wish or anything you ask of him! During the off-hours, you are not allowed to try to get the headband. You cannot do anything to help you get an advantage, if you want to participate you can, good luck everyone! NOW!" Rias smirked as she and the rest of the club along with Sona and her student council glared at Naruto.

Naruto was already trying to tiptoe away, _"Crapbaskets". _Naruto dashed off, Rias began to speak again, "Naruto has five minutes to run wherever he wants! He is not allowed to leave the beach or bathhouse! Everything inside if legal! Even the girl's baths as well! Good luck Naruto!" Rias added a smartass attitude behind her comment.

Naruto was already running curing Rias to the higher heavens, "What the hell! I wasn't okay with this! Why AM I DOING THIS!" Naruto ran into the males changing room. Soon he heard the roaring of the other classmates. He didn't even want to know what they were going to do to him if one of them got him. Just then he heard the male's barge into the changing room. Naruto quickly henged into Sirzechs, the males ignored Naruto himself. Though Issei and Kiba smirked, "W-Wait… Kiba do you really?"

Kiba shook his head, "Nah not really Naruto, but its fun to watch good luck bro".

"GIVE IT TO ME NARUTO! GIVE IT TO ME SO I CAN SEE RIAS'S BOOBS!" Issei charged at Naruto as Sirzechs. Naruto dropped the henge and planted his foot on Issei's face. Naruto kicked off running out of the changing rooms. The guys came running back hearing Issei shout for Naruto.

Naruto made his way across the beach once again as he came across Rias, Sona, and their peerages, excluding Issei and Kiba, "Asia you wouldn't". Naruto stated.

Asia giggled, "Sorry Onii-chan but I got a request too".

"What would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Rias offered me some things I've been wanting. All I have to do is help her catch you". Asia giggled.

"Monster". Naruto commented as he looked at Rias.

Akeno giggled, as she extends her hands to the side. She created a magic barrier that no one can see, no one can get into. No one will be harmed from the outside which allowed them to go all out. Naruto was prepared to fight as he dodged Akeno's lighting impressing her. Issei charged at Naruto firing a dragon shot at Naruto. He had to admit that was powerful, but he was still too weak. Naruto had a bunch of clones appear which scattered confusing everyone, "Dammit! I really hate these clones!" Rias whined.

The real Naruto shattered the barrier while also dispelling his clones. The others were forced to land or make their scared gears disappear, "That was cheap!" Akeno whined.

"All of fair in war!" Naruto ran away as the other students began to run at him. Naruto began to high tail it around the beach and the bathhouse.

* * *

**9:00 Pm **

Naruto smirked giving everyone a peace sign as everyone fell to the ground out of breath. The other students couldn't believe Naruto evaded them that easily, Naruto's stomach growled, "Let's get some grub!" Naruto walked inside.

Everyone deadpanned, "He is a monster! Just what type of stamina training has he done!" Issei whined.

Rias was even on the ground tired, "Jeez what a bother! If he is going to be like this! No one will ever be able to catch him!"

"Well it makes sense, if Naruto was able to beat Riser so easily. I don't even want to know how powerful he really is". Sona pushed her glasses further on her face, "He has more combat experience and knowledge than I do. We will have to try really hard to even be able to lay a finger".

"We could try to seduce him?" Akeno licked her fingers. Which earned many confused stares from her classmates, but many ignored it.

"Hmmm no that won't work Naruto isn't a pervert and doesn't give in to his desires. We will have to trap him a different way". Rias thought about it while sitting on the ground.

Naruto popped his head out, "Hey common! I'm starving! Let's eat!" Naruto didn't want to eat alone.

Rias had an idea pop in her head, "Yeah be there in a minute". Rias smirked as she ran inside with Naruto. Soon the rest followed in wondering what his idea was.

**A/N: Hello hope you all enjoyed! I will update this story when I can. I got other stories to write and post. I probably won't start a new story I'm currently working on. I probably won't post it until the summer or later. I got stories to finish up and put away. If there are any issues or concerns pm me! Please follow, like, favorite, leave a review! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


End file.
